Harry Potter and the Dragon Slave
by Mother of Kiosk
Summary: Four friends are united as one. Strangers from another time arrive in the midst of chaos. Can Harry and co. stop Voldy before it's too late? And are they ready to pay the price to do it?
1. Default Chapter

**MOK: This is something I should have fixed a long time ago. Any way this is still the same just now hopefully it will be easier to read for everyone. Don't own anything other then Amber and her owl. **

Squealing tires, a deafening scream, blinding light then I bolted up in my bed. I looked around me. I was in England at my Aunt and Uncle's. I looked at the clock 3 am is what it read. I looked at my hands to see that I was shaking.

"That dream again," I muttered as I looked at my owl Yorky. She just hooted quietly, she was a white moon owl. "I know I know," I said to her. "I wish I could forget," I told her. She just hooted sadly.

I had been waiting for my parents to pick me up at the train station from school, Salem school of sorcery and Wizardry in America. I had been thinking of what they told me about what had happened in England. With the young boy my age named Harry Potter, the one that lived. How Voldemort had came back and another young man had been killed. Personally I felt bad for Harry. I had just looked up from my thoughts when it suddenly happened. A SUV that was speeding hit my parents sending their small mustang into the railing and down into a ravine. My parents were both killed instantly. My uncle Marx and aunt Amelia in England reluctantly took me in. Grumbling and wouldn't let me say anything that was the word magic or close to it. What I had done why I had an owl or any of that stuff. I wasn't allowed to go out much and did a lot of work around the house. Not that I minded the work but what made me mad and annoyed was that they wouldn't even consider my side of the story they would always believe my cousin not me. I know though that all muggles didn't act like my relatives. Growing up in America I ran into several who thought that I was cool.

Even though I, Amber Rose Lanobi was very much looking forward to going to school at Hogwarts, the world's best wizarding school. With that thought I looked over to the dresser and picked up a letter I had received earlier in the summer. At first my aunt and uncle didn't want me to respond but finally I was able to, because I pointed out the fact that I wouldn't be there. The letter was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts and the day before, my aunt took me to London where I was able to go to Diagon Alley and get the things that I needed. She hadn't come with me mostly because she didn't want to be seen with a witch, even if I was still just in training. It suited me just fine.

My books, mahogany wand that had a unique core of a unicorn hair twisted around a dragon scale, and parchment were laying around my bed. My trunk for school was almost packed. I looked at it and decided since I couldn't sleep because of that dream that I would finish packing it. My aunt and uncle along with their daughter who was a year younger then me were going to visit some friends of theirs. I was to come along mostly because it was close to the time that I had to leave for school and they lived closer to the train station.

"GET UP AMBER!!!! WE LEAVE IN FIVE!" My uncle yelled up to me. I just nodded I had been up for quite a while and was ready. I pulled on some fresh clothes and started to take my stuff down stairs. As I opened the door my annoying cousin Stella walked past me knocking into my back.

"Oops didn't see ya," she said in a singsong voice. Stella was like her mother, skinny dark strawberry blond with blue eyes. My aunt was the same only taller. Stella loved to bug me and make sure that I knew that I was lower then dirt. My uncle was a tall beanpole with black hair and brown eyes. He had a temper that no one would want to cross. I on the other hand had sliver hair from my father and my green blue eyes from my mother. I was also short only reaching four eleven and half. I just sighed and dragged my stuff to the car.

A little bit later my aunt, uncle, cousin and I along with my school things which include Yorky were on the road.

"Hoot hoot!" Yorky cried from the back.

"Shut that useless thing up!" my uncle yelled from the front. My cousin just laughed while I crawled back to Yorky's cage and covered her with a blanket.

"Sorry Yorky," I said then added softer, "Don't worry soon we will be at Hogwarts." I climbed back into my seat and it was quite for the next two hours.


	2. Two owls

**MOK: Wow things were more messed up then I thought. Sorry about that hopefully things are now fixed. Any way I don't own anything but Amber, her owl and the plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

The silence was only broken when we finally arrived at our distention. My uncle said, "Now listen here Lanobi while we are here at the Dursleys you are not to talk unless you are talked to. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I said as my aunt and cousin got out of the car. My uncle grumbled something about my parents getting them selves killed leaving them stuck with me. I got out of the car and grabbed Yorky. I followed my relatives up the walk. My uncle knocked and the door was almost immediately it was thrown open. A skinny woman who looked to have to much neck stood in the doorway, on her left was a very fat man that had no neck. On her right was a copy of the man only shorter and a little bit bigger. I also noticed that the door hadn't been opened by any of them.

"Marx, and Amelia come in come in," the big man said calling all of us in. I continued to follow trying to keep Yorky quiet. As soon as we were inside the door was closed and I saw a young boy that was behind me. He had a mess of black hair that looked as if he had just woken up. Underneath the black tangle mess of hair his sparkling greens eyes were slightly dulled. He was skinny and it didn't help that he was wearing clothes that were three sizes to big for him. I looked back at my uncle he was introducing us.

"Well Vernon and Petunia you know us but this is my daughter Stella," he said as Amelia pulled Stella in front of her.

"This is our son Duddly," the fat man said, who I assumed to be Vernon. The woman who I also assumed to be Petunia pulled the fat boy, Duddly, in front of her.

"Oh yeah this is our niece Amber," my uncle said off handedly. They just looked at me sternly. I didn't dare say any thing. They just started to walk off.

"That's Harry," Vernon said jerking a fat finger towards the boy who stood behind me. Just then Yorky, who was tired of being hidden started hooting crazily. I tried to quite her but nothing would work. My uncle was glaring at me when the boy behind me touched my shoulder.

"I'll help her don't worry uncle no one will know," he said calmly. With that he motioned for me to follow him and I did. He walked up the stairs and walked into a small room. My eyes widened with surprise as I saw another white owl sitting there. I immediately pulled the blanket off of Yorky's cage and set her next to the other owl.

"Thank you," I said turning to face him.

"Not a problem. Hedwig has been bored my uncle won't let her out again this year," he said sitting on the bed.

"This year?" I questioned he just nodded as I looked around his room to see a book entitled "Quidditch thru the ages"

"Quidditch? Do you play?" I asked picking up the book.

"So you know about Quidditch?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Was a chaser in my old school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Seeker" he replied smiling. We ended up sitting on his bed talking about Quidditch for a while before my curiosity got the better of me.

"So do you go to Hogwarts?" I asked looked at the other books that were laying around along with a few pictures.

"Yes," he said.

"Cool," I said then silence filled the air. The only sound was Hedwig and Yorky. I looked at him again he was looking at a picture of a young girl that was in his hands. I was about to look away when I saw something that made me look back. _**Nah it's just my imagination.**_ I thought. "Harry may I ask why you live with your aunt and uncle?"

"My parents were killed by Voldemort, when I was one," he answered pulling up his bangs reviling the lighting bolt scar.

"Wow! You're totally different that what I'd read about, but then again I didn't believe anything that Rita bi…cow wrote," I said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, my parents never liked her and didn't trust the Daily prophet so they got their information from a friend at Hogwarts. Don't know who though. I believe them more then that Rita cow. My parents said that you had a tuff year," I rambled off before I could stop.

"You could say that," Harry said as he looked out the window. I was about to say that I was sorry for bring up such a subject when, "So why are you living with your uncle and aunt?" he asked still looking out the window.

I was shocked at first but after a second I answered. "At the beginning of the summer my parents were killed in a car wreak."

"Are you sure?" he questioned looking at me.

"Yes I saw it," I said glaring at him.

"I… I'm sorry it's just for the first part of my life my uncle and aunt told me my parents had been killed in a car wreak," Harry said quickly stuttering slightly and putting his hands up.

"I can understand," I said quietly turning to look at the floor. I then added. "If I hadn't seen it, I would have thought that it was a death eater."

"Death eater, but why?"

"I don't know why? All I knew was that my parents keep moving to keep a head of a deatheater."

"Hum…so did you hear…" he started.

"Yeah, in the last letter from my parents they told me about what happened at Hogwarts with the Triwizard torment," I said as I slid to the floor. We were again silent for a minute before I broke the silence. "Maybe it was because my mother was a muggle?" I said thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Harry replied softly after a moment. I looked back up at him. He was again looking at the picture. I stood in front of him. He was so intent on looking at the picture that he didn't see me.

"So who are you looking at?" I said as I snatched the picture from him almost before he knew it.

"Hey! Give that back!" He told me. I just backed over to the owls to get a better look at the picture. It was a picture of a girl. She had slightly bushy brown hair with big brown eyes. She was wearing a black robe with a few books in her hands. She was looking at me. She didn't look too happy that I had the picture. I wasn't paying attention to Harry and suddenly I found myself tackled to the floor. We lay in a mess on the floor with the many broken toys that filled the room, and in the fall some how Harry had retrieved the picture.

"STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE BOY!" We heard his uncle yell.

"Sorry uncle," Harry replied.

"So who is the girl?" I asked as we got our selves untangled.

"She's my friend," Harry told me as he sat cross-legged on the floor. I just nodded. We didn't have long before Harry's aunt yelled up at us to come eat.

"I don't care Petunia! Amber is not eating that. Here I'll get the food for them," I heard my aunt say as Harry and I walked into the kitchen. My uncle and Harry's were talking in the living room and didn't hear a work of what was going on in the kitchen. Petunia just glared at my aunt then at Harry and I as she left the room.

"Honestly, I may not like you being who you are but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't eat properly," my aunt muttered as she placed to plates of sandwiches in front of Harry and me.

"But you don't," Harry started starring at the food like he had never seen it before.

"Don't young man. I won't let you eat that garbage that she wanted you to eat," my aunt said in a finale tone then left the room.

"Hum…that's the best food I've had all summer," Harry said after he had eaten the sandwich.

"You're kidding?" He just shook his head. I just sighed. "My aunt and uncle didn't use to hate magic. I think something happened."

"Lucky, mine have always hated it," Harry grumbled as we started back up the stairs.

We spent the whole night talking about Hogwarts, Quidditch, and other things becoming fast friends.


	3. Cousins?

Sorry that this has been so late in coming, I honestly do have the whole story.  It's just getting it edited.  And no I don't own any of them…with the exception of  Amber Lanobi.  

At five am my uncle banged on Harry's door.  

            "Come on Amber let's go we have to get to the station," he grumped.  Then as an after note, "You too Harry."  Harry and I looked at each other before I helped Harry stuff everything into his trunk.  Luckily most of it was already there.  I was carrying the owls while Harry had his trunk.     

            A little later my aunt, Harry, and I were waiting at the train station.  My uncle had gone to get us carts.

"Marx didn't want me to give you this but I think it's important.  Your mother and father would want you to know." My aunt said handing me a very big and thick package right before my uncle came back with the carts.  Once we loaded the carts I bid my aunt and uncle farewell.  Once they were gone Harry led the way to the platform 9 ¾.  After we had slid into the platform and loaded our stuff.  Harry started to look around. 

            "Harry, I'm going to sit down," I told him my hands still clutching the package I had received. 

            "Ok, get the last compartment," Harry said.  I just nodded then headed for the train.  I quickly found the last compartment and sat down unwrapped the package.  Inside there were several pictures of my mother and father, some were muggle and some were wizardry.  I was looking through the pictures when an envelope fell out.  I bent down and picked it up.  As I slowly opened it I noticed that it was old and slightly worn.  Inside there were several pieces of paper.  As I shuffled through the papers I found some to be letters.  

            One scrawled note said.  "You marry that muggle you are no son of mine."  It was stamped with a seal.  As I glanced at more of the papers I found a marriage certificate and a disownment statement for my father.  I had always wondered why I had never met my grandparents on my father's side.  As I was thinking about that I came to the last letter, it was from my mother.  "Amber, I hate to write this because if you are reading it then it means that we are dead.  I hope this letter reaches you in good health , but there are things that you should know.  I hope you are sitting for these might shock you.  First when we married your father and I took my name before fleeing to America.  We were fleeing from his family the Malfoy's.  We've hidden you from them as well, mainly because your uncle Lucius Malfoy is a death eater.  I suggest that you stay away from all Malfoys and seek out our friend at Hogwarts Serverus.  We love you always."  

            "Serverus," I whispered just as voices came filtering into the compartment.  

            "Harry, you can't keep blaming yourself," a female voice stated.

"She's right, Harry, let the others worry about it," this time it was a male voice.  I turned to my papers and quickly hid them.  I picked up my transfiguring book and started to read it just as the door slid open. 

"Oh sorry, didn't know someone else was here," the second voice said.  

            "Don't worry, Ron I asked her to save it for us," I heard Harry's voice.  I looked up finally to see Harry flanked by the girl from the picture and a tall boy that had red hair and freckles.  

"Ron, Hermione this is Amber," Harry said introducing us.  Just like her picture Hermione was glaring at me.  I just smiled at her as Ron sat next to me and the other two across from us.  We chatted for a little bit before I went back to reading my book and soon I feel asleep.  When we reached Hogwarts Ron woke me up.  I got up and was excited and slightly confused.  

            On the platform I watched Hermione, Harry and Ron in all the excitement Harry seemed to have forgotten about me.  Harry was suddenly grabbed and dragged off by a girl that had long straight black hair.  Hermione was glaring at her more then she had been at me.  I didn't have time to think about the situation before.  "Amber Lanobi?" a deep voice call behind me.  I turned and was face to face or more like stomach to the biggest guy I had ever seen.  "My name's Hagrid.  I'm to take you with the first years," he said.  

            "Thanks Hagrid," I said as I followed him and the other first years.  I was in fifth year but I had never been to Hogwarts before.  As we crossed the lake I was struck with amazement at the sight of Hogwarts as were most of the others around me.  Hagrid lead us into the castle until he came up to a witch.  

            "Thank you Hagrid," she said as we stopped.  She was wearing emerald robes and a witch hat which covered her graying hair that looked to be pulled up tightly into a bun.    

            "No problem, Professor McGonagall," Hargid said leaving us.   

            "Welcome to Hogwarts.  Soon we will enter the great hall and you will be sorted into your houses," she said before she turned and lead us into the Great Hall.  Inside there were four tables lined with kids.  At the far end of the hall there was another table that was filled with teachers and Dumbledore.  In front of the teachers table there sat a stool with a hat sitting on it.  That had to be the legendary sorting hat. As soon as we were lined up in the front and silent the hat sprang to life and sang a song about the founders of Hogwarts.  After it was done Professor McGonagall started calling our names.  One by one they were all sorted into the different houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw.    

            "Last, a transfer student from America, Miss Amber Lanobi," I walked up to the front and sat on the stool.  

            "Hum…interesting…. Yes very interesting…. You would do well any where I put you," the hat continued.  "But I think you are best suited for GRYFFINDOR!"  Grinning I slid off the stool and went to the table Harry, Ron and Hermione made room for me even though Hermione didn't look to thrilled about it.  

            "Humm…  It's a shame that they put you in Gryffindor," I heard a slick slimy voice call behind me as we were heading to Gryffindor tower after the feast.  

            "Why don't you go bug someone else ferret boy," Ron said as we all turned to face the voice.  There stood a boy who had slicked back blond hair with stone cold gray eyes.  On either side of him there were two huge boys. 

            "I wasn't talking to you weasel.  I was talking to your new friend here," he said then turned to me.  "You know I wouldn't go make friends with these three.  They are nothing but trouble and low down filth," he said glaring at Harry and Hermione.  

            "Well I don't know about that," I started.  "I really don't like becoming friends with guys who use grease instead of shampoo to wash their hair."  Harry, Ron and Hermione snickered, while the blond guy just glared at us.  

            "Shut up Mudblood, scar head," he spat at Hermione and Harry.  

            "Back off Malfoy or…"  Harry started, but a teacher came up to us.  

            "Not causing any problems are we, Potter?" the man asked snottily.  He was wearing all black and looked like he was trying hard not to think of anything pleasant.  His hair was also black and looked as if he hadn't washed it in months.  "You wouldn't want me to take points away so early now would you?"  Hermione and Ron looked down, while the blond, who I assumed to be Malfoy just grinned.  I looked at the professor as he looked at our little group, our eyes locked for a moment.  

            "Lanobi?" he questioned with a look of concern on his face but I really couldn't tell.  "Get going!"  He suddenly said startling us.  We did as he told and we hurried off.  

            "Snape and Malfoy what a way to start off the year," Ron grumped.  

            "I can think of worse things," Hermione said.  They chatted as I just followed the trio to the Gryffindor common room, leaving me to my thoughts.  

            **_"Malfoy, Malfoy…where have I heard that name before…"  _**I was about to ask Harry when we stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady in pink.    

            "Password," the painting asked.  

            "Phoenix feather." Hermione said.

**** Inside was Professor McGonagall stood waiting. 

            "Miss Granger, Miss Brown has moved to a different room so Miss Lanobi will be taking her place.  I'm sure you will help her," McGonagall said then abruptly left.  Harry and Ron said good night to Hermione and headed to their rooms.  Hermione responded before she looked at me then turned on her heel and started up the stairs to our rooms.  I really didn't know what to expect but I followed Hermione.  

            "Um…Hermione," I said as we entered the room.  She abruptly turned on her heels facing me.  

            "What?" she asked shortly. 

            "I'm sorry I just wanted to ask some questions," I said.  She just gave me a look that said ask it.  "First who was that blond boy?" 

            "Humph," she huffed and sat on her bed.  I remained by the door.  "That was Draco Malfoy," she nearly spat. 

            "Malfoy?  Is his father's name Lucius by any chance?"  I asked hoping that it wasn't, but she just confirmed my fear by nodding yes.  My mind overflowed with questions but I couldn't get any out.  **_I'm going to school with my cousin!  And he is hitting on me?  Oh heaven this is going to be a pain.  _**I thought as I found my bed and fell on it.  **_Well, maybe he will stop and I won't have to tell.  Or I could just avoid him?  He is in a different house.  _**I thought as I fell asleep.  


	4. Malfoy Cramps

Disclaimer:  Don't own any of it, except for Amber Lanobi.  And I should have had this on the last one **_bold italics _are thoughts. **

**************************************************************************************************************************

No matter what I tried I still had many classes with him, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Animals, DADA (defense against dark arts), deviations and potions.  The classes I didn't have him in were Charms, and magical history.  I had all of my classes with Harry, Ron and Hermione with the exception of deviations.  Hermione didn't take it and had another class.  

            We had Transfiguration, Care of magical animals, and Charms everyday.  While we had double DADA on Tuesdays and Thursdays, double potions Friday and finally Monday and Wednesday we had history and deviations.  

"Now we will do this potion in pairs," Snape said on our first day in potions.  Everyone was already in pairs, Ron and I were about to pair up but Snape called out first.  "Weasley with Pansy.  Lanobi with Malfoy," he said.  I looked up at him half glaring at him.  He almost looked like he was smiling.  I looked at Malfoy who was smiling.  I just sighed and moved over to Malfoy.  

            "Hello pretty," he said smoothly.  

            "I thought that you hated all un purebloods, so why hit on me?" I questioned as I started working on the potion, which was one that if done right it would help with pain from cuts, bruises or headaches, but if not done properly would give you cramps for a few days.  Cramps were nothing new to many of the girls sitting there, but the guys on the other hand.  I was secretly hoping that some of the guys would get them, but why Snape had stuck me with Malfoy I didn't know, I was not happy, I didn't want cramps. Wanted Malfoy to get them but not me I had enough of them once a month.   

            "Now where did you hear that?" Draco said.  

"Through the grape vine now just do the potion," I told him.  He nodded but wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.  He kept talking to me and he added the dragonroot to soon to his potion.  I tried to tell him but he just past it off.  I just smiled knowing that he was going to pay for his mistake.  Of course Malfoy took my smile the wrong way.  **_Dang I shouldn't have smiled.  _**I thought as he went on to tell me that my eyes were pretty.  I was glad that we were doing this potion in separate cauldrons.      

            "Alright time to test the potions," Snape said at the end of the class.  "If you did the potion right you will feel like you are in a fog at first then everything will clear and you will have no pain for a few days," Snape said then his voice dropped and he added "But if you did it wrong you will have the worst cramps you can imagine."  Slowly everyone took a drink of his or her potion.  I slowly took a drink from mine at first nothing happened then out of nowhere I was in a fog and then it cleared.  I smiled, I did it!  I turned to see Malfoy doubled over in pain.  I looked around the classroom to see who else was suffering.  Pansy, and several other Slytherins were in pain.  Seamus, Pravit, and not surprisingly Neville were also in pain.  The girls were taking it better then the guys.  I was about to say something to Harry but Snape came up to me.  He looked at me for a minute before saying.  

            "Well done Lanobi," he said, before he told us to go.  We all slowly left the dungeons as half of the class was moaning in pain and could barely walk.    

            I walked behind Hermione, Harry and Ron.  Harry and Ron had accepted me as a friend but Hermione was still no to sure about me.  I was thinking about the letters of my parents.  My father had talked about animgi and I was thinking about it.  As I thought about it Draco hunched over walking with some help from Pansy who looked to be in just as much pain passed us.  

"Talk about pay back!"  I said smiling.  Hermione gave me a small smile and nodded.  

            "What do you mean pay back?"  Ron asked. 

            "Idiot you will never understand," I said shaking my head.  

            "Well if you really wanted him to you could always give him a dose of Pansy's potion," Hermione said.  I just stared, it was the first time she had really talked to me other then just hi or a half glare.   

            "Yeah," is all I could get out.  We chatted as we headed back to the common room.  We had some time before dinner and I was wanting to know more about aimagie

"Umm…excuse me guys but I'm going to go to the library for a bit.  I'll see you at dinner."  I went to the library and found all the books I could about animagi.  My father had been one he had turned into a Stallion.  He hadn't been registered mostly because he lived in the states and not in England and they were a little more relaxed about it.  He had been a dark brown stallion with a sliver main and tail.  I wanted to know all I could about it.  I also wanted to see if I could be come one.  I just read a passage saying that it was possible when a pair of hands covered my eyes.              

            "Guess who," a guy whispered in my ear.  

            "Harry?  Ron?" I questioned.  

            "Ahhh, man, how did you know?"  As the hands pulled back from my eyes, I turned to see both Harry and Ron standing behind me.  

            "What are you two doing?" I asked as they joined me.

            "We were bored," Ron said. 

            "Where's Hermione?" I questioned.  

            "Professor Sprout wanted to talk to her," Harry said a little glumly.

            "So what are you reading?"  Ron asked as he grabbed the book out of my hands.          

            "Just reading," I said sighing.  

            "About bloody Animagus!"  Ron nearly shouted.  

            "What?"  Harry chimed. 

            "So what?"  I asked as Ron and Harry exchanged glances.  

"It's just odd that's all," Harry said.

            "What's odd about it?  Besides from what I understand it can come in handy," I said.  

            "You can say that again," Harry muttered as Ron started muttering something in his ear.  "Amber, why don't we all learn together," Harry said in a whisper after Ron and he were done talking.  

            "But we can't do that?  Can we?  And besides what about Hermione she'll tell…"  I started but didn't finish because Hermione was standing in front of me.  

            "Do what?" she asked.  Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at Hermione.  Suddenly Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her away.  Ron and I looked at each other for a second then back to Harry and Hermione.  They were talking and for a second Hermione looked like she was about to kill someone but Harry somehow talked her down and convinced her into also learning to become an animagus too.  That was the end of talking about it that night though, as we had to get to dinner.  


	5. The Connection

The owl and Amber are still all I own.  And I'd say thanks to Greatpowerfuloz for helping in editing but well.....uuhh…..yeah…..if she did I never saw it.  Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors.  I'm sure you still read it some what.  ^-^;   Sorry for the major delay.  A friend will make sure that I update sooner.  * Friend glare and setting hair fire while laughing all the while* I will do it, honestly I will.    Excuse me while I go put my hair out. Enjoy the story and please review….and please no flames I get enough.   *glares at friend who's holding a lighter*    Oh yeah before I forget **_Bold italic _**are thoughts J   As I now run for my life for now friend has found the joys of a blow torch.   HELP!!!!

The first few weeks went by and nothing really happened other then lots of homework.  We weren't even able to think about animagus.  Slowly Hermione and I were becoming friends.  We would study, compare notes while listening to others girls giggle and laugh about boys.  Draco Malfoy still hit on me even though I told him to bug off.  He just wouldn't get the idea to leave me alone.  

"Amber, could you help me with my Deviations?"  Harry asked me one Friday evening while I was talking to Hermione in the common room about becoming an animagus.  It was after dinner and Hermione and I had already done all our homework.  

            "Yeah sure in a second," I told him then turned back to Hermione.  "Will you get the book from the library?"  I asked.  

            "Yeah but there is no guarantee that it will work," Hermione replied.  I just nodded then said.  "But it's worth a try isn't?  We don't want the teachers to know do we?"  Hermione looked worried for a moment then smiled nodded and left the room.  

            "So what do you want me to help you with?  Predicting when you are going to die next?"  I teased Harry motioning him to take Hermione's seat.  That seemed to be our Professor's favorite past time.  

            Harry and I were still working when Hermione walked in.  She was grinning ear to ear.

            "Well?" I asked.  Hermione just nodded.  "Alright then we can start!" I said startling a few people that were still left in the room. 

            "Start what?"  Harry asked. 

            "Animagus," I whispered to him.  

            "I went and got that book," she said.

            "But I thought that we couldn't get it?"  Harry said a little shocked.  

"It's not in the restrictive area Harry," she told him. 

            "No, but I thought that you…"  Harry started. 

            "Well I changed my mind.  Now come on let's start, if I remember right we have a long way to go," Hermione said.  Harry and I just nodded and started up stairs to where Ron was.  Up in their dorm room.  

"We need to find a room that no one will come and disturb us," Harry said as we reached the room.  Ron was sitting on his bed with some Quidditch books and cards around him.  

"Hey Ron come on!"  I said.

            "What for?" he gripped.  

            "Animagus" was all Harry had to say and Ron was up and ready to learn.  

            "Hey Harry what about the whopping willow?"  Hermione suddenly suggested.  

            "That would be perfect!"  Harry said as he grabbed his invisibility cloak.  

            "Man what I would give for two of these," Ron said as we headed down the stairs and out of the common room.  All of us under the cloak slowly made our way out to the tree.  Once out at the tree Harry found a stick and stopped the tree.  Ron, Harry, Hermione and I went in under the tree.  I was slightly amazed that they knew about this.  At the end of a long tunnel we came into a room.    

            "This should do," Harry said.  Hermione and I nodded.  We started to work on the process.  Hermione and I had read the risks and told Harry and Ron about them.        

            "Bloody hell it's good that we are doing this in a group," Ron exclaimed as we climbed back into the common room.  

            "Yes," we said.  We hadn't gotten very far but then again it had only been a week.  We had been working on it every night either after dinner or Quidditch practice, which Ron, Harry and I were on the house team.  Ron the Keeper, Harry the Seeker, and I was a Chaser back up. 

As the weeks worn on we were exhausted every night and barely getting our homework done, but some how we were still pulling good grades with Hermione at the top.  Two weeks before Halloween after a Quidditch practice Cho, who had been at all most all the other practices we had, dragged Harry off.  When Harry got back to the common room that night he told Ron that Cho was now his girlfriend.  Ron had told Hermione and I overheard it.  

            "Well can't we just skip tonight Hermione!  It's Halloween!"  Ron complained as we sat in the common room.  We had come a far way and were almost there.  None of us had changed yet though, but we had all became closer to one another.  

            "I guess so," Hermione said pretending to huff.  Ron and Harry started to sword fight with their wands.  

            "Don't worry about it Hermione.  Besides haven't you heard all work and no play makes a dull boy?"  I told her holding up my wand.  

            "Yeah but I'm no boy!" she griped back at me also raising her wand.  I just smiled ad she returned the smile.  

"Well how about…"  I started just then Harry and Ron smacked into my wand causing me to hit Hermione's.  A jolt of energy ran through me.  I looked up at Ron, Harry and Hermione they were all shocked.  I figured that the same thing had happened to them.  

            "What was that?"  Harry questioned.  Hermione and I just shook our heads. 

            "Bloody, that was weird!"  Ron added.  

            "You said it Ron, felt like a shock of electricity," I said.  Hermione was about to say something when Fred came in.

            "Hey are you four going to stay up here all evening smacking wands?"  He joked.  

            "FRED!!"  Ron yelled turning as red as his hair.  Hermione and Harry were blushing also while I was trying not to giggle, also red.  

            "Like we wanted to do that!"  Harry said turning as red as Ron.  I just giggled more, this time Hermione joined me. 

            "Come on guys the fest is about to start!"  Neville said coming into the common room. 

            We all left the room Hermione and I were still giggling.  Then she suddenly stopped.  

            "Oh I forgot!  I'll meet you guys there!" she said then ran off in the opposite direction.  

            "Wonder what she went to do?"  Harry wondered out loud.  Ron and I just shrugged our shoulders as we entered the great hall.  It was all decked out, with pumpkins hanging in the air and millions of floating candles lighting the great hall.  The tables were already lined with students and food.  Harry, Ron, Fred, Neville and I sat down at the Gryffindor table.  We had been chatting and eating for a moment when Cho Chang came up to Harry.  They had been dating for a week or so.  He was distracted for the next twenty minutes.  Ron and I just made a face at each other.  

            "You know Ron I really don't like her.  She keeps asking me questions about what we do at night.  If she isn't with him she is convicted that he is cheating," I whispered to him as I ate a cinnamon roll.  

            "Really?  I just have a bad feeling about her.  I tried to tell him but she has him wrapped around her little finger.  Besides Harry is to nice to cheat." Ron replied just as Cho left.  Harry just watched her leave and go back to her own table.  Ron went on talking to a few of the other Gryffindors.  I just ate my food in quite.  **_Wonder where Hermione is?  She said she would be here.  _**I thought just as Snape came running into the hall.  He looked ragged and like he had fought his way to where we were.  

            "Trolls inside.  Trolls…" he said reaching the teachers table before falling to the floor.  The great hall was in a panic.  

            "Bloody hell not again!"  Ron said as Dumbledore called out.

"Back to the houses." Everyone silently walked out of the great hall we were about half way to the common room when I remembered.  

"HERMIONE!"  I said then Harry added, "She doesn't know!"  I grabbed Ron's collar.

            "Bloody not again," Ron said as we held back and started to look for her.  

            "I think I know where she is," Harry suddenly said then turned for the library.  We were at the door when we heard a scream.  It was so loud I thought it would wake the dead.  We burst open the door to find Hermione curled up in a ball on the floor.  Three trolls stood in our way while a cloaked and masked figure stood with his wand out readying to hit her again with a painful curse.  

            "Painful isn't it," the guy said hitting her again.  

            "We have to get Hermione," Harry said gritting his teeth as he tried to get past the trolls.  The death eater just laughed as Hermione curled up tighter as he let up on the curse.  Harry started to attack the trolls so we could get to Hermione.  

            "That S.O.B," I said as I slipped between one of the trolls legs.  The troll would have followed but Ron and Harry distracted it.  The death eater was about to hit her again but I stood in the way and was hit instead.  It was the worst pain.  It felt like thousands of needles were poking me along my skin as if lighting it on fire, while it felt as if my skin was trying to pull away from me at the same time.  I couldn't scream my voice wouldn't work, but I did fall to my knees, twitching.  No screaming seemed to irritate the guy so he hit me again.  This time it felt like there were knifes, this time I fell to the floor screaming and just wishing for it to stop, suddenly it did.  I looked up and in my bleary vision I could see a big black dog sitting on top of the death eater.  The dog looked up at Hermione and I, and in the dog's distraction the death eater was able to escape.  I turned to look at Hermione who was looking back at me.  "Thank you" she silently mouthed and I nodded back to her just as we heard three thuds.  Each of the trolls hit the ground at once.  Knocked out by Harry and Ron.  

            "You alright?"  Harry asked his eyes still blazing.  I noticed that he was leaning on Ron who was leaning on him.  

            "Yeah," I crocked out, "You?" I asked. 

            "Bookcase fell," Ron said and I for the first time noticed that the library was a mess of books.  There was a small bookcase smashed to pieces and apparently Ron and Harry had been caught in its downfall.  

            "Thanks for the help Snuffles but you better go," Harry told the dog.  The dog looked at him for a second before he ran.  All I wanted to do was sleep, to get rid of the pain that still resided in my bones.  

            "Potter, Weasly, Granger, Lanobi!"  We suddenly heard McGonagall call as she appeared in the doorway.  Behind her was Snape and Hooch.

            "Trying to best your first year Potter?"  Snape sneered at Harry.  No one said anything. 

            "I'm sorry it's my fault," I said trying to stand but could only get to my knees.  The three teacher's heads turned toward me as in saying "What?"

            "I was worried about Hermione, she hadn't joined us at the feast," I started looking at the teachers.  "I convinced Harry and Ron to help me find her," I finished still trying to stand but still only was able to make it to my knees.  McGonagall looked at me then to Hermione.            

            "What made you think you could take on a death eater?"  McGonagall asked concerned.    

            "I didn't!  I didn't…I'm just sick of people getting hurt!  I just didn't want any one else to be hurt!"  I said tears now falling from my eyes, as I thought of my parents and how I couldn't do anything for them.  No matter what was going on I always was just felt like a spectator and helpless.  I hated feeling helpless.  I gave up and bowed my head and cried while feeling helpless.  It didn't help that I probably just got Ron, Harry and myself expelled from school.  I was losing any face I had with them.  The next thing I knew I was being picked up and held.  

            "Still I must say I'm shocked at how well you did.  Ten points for each of you," McGonagall said, it barely registered in my mind because of the pain I had and the tears that were falling down my checks.

            We all were taken to the Hospital wing.  Hermione and I were on magic stretchers, while Ron and Harry limped their way down.  Madam Pomfrey just about had a fit.   

            "I never seen Snape act that way before," Harry said to Ron the next afternoon.  We were all sitting in the common room our little adventure with the troll and death eater had brought us even closer.  We weren't allowed to go to classes that day, but the teachers gave us the homework so we wouldn't get behind.  We were now talking about the night before.  

            "Yeah, it was scary," Ron said. 

            "What do you mean?"  Hermione asked. 

            "Last night didn't you see?"  Ron asked.  Hermione just shook her head.  I was also lost as to what they were talking about.     

            "Snape, when Amber here started crying he looked like he was also in pain and about to cry.  He looked away, if it wasn't Snape I would have thought that he had tears in his eyes," Harry said. 

            "It was probably nothing maybe he was just remembering something bad," I replied as I looked at some of the photos of my parents.  I picked up the last one and found one of my father and his brother.  They looked a lot alike.  My father's hair was lighter and taller then his brother.    

            "Hey shall we go practice?"  Hermione said finishing up her homework.  

            "Yeah!"  We all said, as we packed our stuff up.  After coming back down into the common room Hermione and I waited for Harry and Ron to come back down.  She was reading something so I went and read over her shoulder.  

            "You think you're all that, you little fat bookworm?  You are nothing without me.  You think that anyone else would want you?  You're a @%&*& and &!@#." The note said it and it was just getting started. 

            "Hermione why read that?" I said as I grabbed it out of her hands.  

            "Good question," she said as she turned away from me so I couldn't see her cry but I did.

            "Who is this guy?" I asked. 

            "Victor Krum, the seeker on the Bulgarian team," she told me whipping her eyes dry.  

            "What?  That dolt!  Are you dating him?" I asked. 

            "Was, broke up with him.  He was just to possessive like I was a snitch, and he still thinks that I'm his.  I though he was a nice guy but guess I was wrong," she said.  

            "That and he is a prat!  I saw him a few weeks before I was sent here to England at the beginning of the summer.  He was making out with some short chick with black hair," I said. 

            "WHAT!"  Hermione asked but I couldn't answer Ron and Harry came walking down the stairs.  "Later," she told me quickly as we joined them.

            "Problems?"  Harry asked.   

            We just shook our heads.  

            "Just girl talk," I said as we walked out of the room.  

            "That was bloody brilliant!"  Ron told me.  I was on my back resting.  I had finally succeeded in changing.  I turned into a fox, a sliver fox that had a little black in the tail.  At least that is what Hermione said.

"Finally," I said as I stood then said.  "Come on we need to go," I told them.

"Alright we will be up in just a moment," Harry said as I went down the tunnel to the tree.  

            I was almost inside and I looked back to see Harry, Ron and Hermione following.  When I turned back around I got a very unpleasant surprise, Malfoy.

            "Hello, Amber." He said. 

            "Draco," I hissed.  

            "I heard that you got into some kind of trouble last night."

            "Maybe I did but it's none of your business now leave me alone," I told him as I tried to walk past but he stopped me. 

            "I told you this would happen if you befriended that Potter, Weasly and Mudblood," Malfoy drawled. 

            "Shove it Malfoy," I said pulling back from him. 

            "Hey, Malfoy if I'm a mudblood then you must be an inbreeder," Hermione said cheerfully as she past by.  Having her say this distracted Draco enough for me to get past him and join up with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

            "Hey if I'm an inbreeder so is your friend Weasly!"  Draco called to us. 

            "No he isn't!"  Hermione called back. 

            "And why not?"  Draco questioned. 

            "Because he's not you," she said as we all walked off, all the way back to the dorm room we were laughing.  We all clasped onto the couch in font of the fire, Harry and Ron on the outside while Hermione and I were squished in the middle.  

            "Inbreeder!  Brilliant Hermione!"  Ron exclaimed.  This sent Harry, Hermione and Ron into another fit of laughter, but I just looked at the fire for a moment. 

            **"_Man you don't know how right that comment is,"_ **I thought. 

            "What Amber?" Hermione turned to me.           

            "Huh?"

            "You said that I didn't know how right the comment was," she said. 

            "I thought it but didn't…"  I started but then Harry turned on me.

            "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

            "Well…. umm…. he is hitting on me isn't he?"

            "Yeah but I don't get it?"  Ron said lost.  

            "Um…. I really didn't want to tell anyone this but…." I started.

            "Come on you can tell us.  We will keep it a secret," Ron said. 

            "Yeah not like we don't have enough as it is," Harry added. 

            "Ok fine," I said as I looked at them all.  They needed to know they were my friends.  

            "Draco Malfoy… is my cousin," I said quietly.  It was completely silent.  The only sound was the fire popping.  It was almost like they had all forgotten to breath. 

            "But how could some one so NICE be related to that GIT!"  Ron suddenly shouted. 

            "Your answer is as good as mine," I replied. 

            "I wouldn't claim him if he was my last living relative," Harry said.

            "I WOULDN'T CLAIM THAT BLOND HAIRED JERK IF HE WAS A DIAMOND!"  I yelled.

            "I could hear," Hermione said after a second.

            "Sorry," I whispered.

            "Bloody I'm sorry for you," Ron said. 

            "Yeah for being related and worse him hitting on you," Hermione added. 

            "Amber do you think that the death eater that tried to kill your parents was Draco's father?"  Harry suddenly asked. 

            "Yeah, that is as far as my parents knew.  You see my father was Lucius's brother.  My father married my mother and they disowned him," I said studying the fire.  They nodded as the room yet again fell silent.  

            "Harry, Ron Professor Trelawney would like to see you," Neville said breathlessly as he hurried into the common room. 

            "Great, I guess that she wants to predict our deaths again," Ron said.  Harry tried not to laugh as he got up.

            "Well let's hope it is an interesting one this time!" I told them as they left the room.  We could hear them chuckling down the hallway.    

            "Amber we need to talk," Hermione suddenly said as soon as the door closed.  

            "Sure," I said.  Hermione stood and motioned for me to follow.  

            "Are you sure of what you said earlier?"  Hermione asked as we were in our dorm room.  

            "About Viktor?"

            "Yes."

            "Well as far as I could tell.  There were several girls who were ticked about this Bulgarian seeker who was making out with some girl."

            "I'm such a fool!  He was nice and all but oh why didn't I leave him after the ball?"  Hermione sighed as she slumped on to the bed. 

            "So did you?" 

            "Oh yeah!  A day after I went to Bulgarian.  He was mad.  I ran which wasn't the best idea because he found me.  As soon as I could I called my parents and they came and got me," Hermione said as she looked at the floor.  

            "Did he hurt you?"  I asked getting angry because a friend of mine had been hurt.  Hermione nodded.  I then picked up a letter that was sitting next to her and started to read it.  It was yet another letter from Viktor.  "Hermione!  He is coming here over Christmas break," I said reading the letter.  

            "What?  You have to help me!" she shrieked grabbing my arms panic evident in her eyes.  

            "We need to tell Har…"  I started but couldn't finish.

            "NO!  Please don't tell them!" she shouted cutting me off, fear creeping into her voice.  

            "But they…"  I started but Hermione just looked pleading at me.  "Alright I won't tell them and I will help you."

            "Thank you," she said,  "Now lets study!"

            "You read my mind," I said smiling, but on the inside I was trying to figure out how we could deal with Viktor.  

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah!!! I'm still alive!  Barely……Any ways my friend has put the blow torch away for the time being.  I'll update soon.  Besides if I want to keep my hair I better. 


	6. Mash poatoes any one?

Desert Rose v2:  Look at who I found cowering in the closet. *throws Mother of Kiosk at computer* Update now!   

 MOK: I don't wanna! *tries to crawl back to closet*     

*DR pulls out the blow torch* Are you sure?  *fire comes from the nozzle* 

MOK:  Grumble, grumble, Alright I'll update!  *sulks back to the computer.* Just don't flame my hair!  

*DR acts innocent* I wouldn't do a thing like that.  *Goes in search of something to burn.*  

MOK:  Yeah right,  *sigh* any way I don't own any of the HP Characters except for Amber and her owl.  BTW some might be a little ooc but hey if they weren't it wouldn't be fanfiction.  

*voice* is this canister full of gasoline? *moment of silence* Cool the street is on fire.

MOK:  Oh no!  well I'll see you next time on with the story enjoy and please review, no flames please got enough of those already.  *runs off to stop friend from burning down the house*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time past and the first Quidditch match upon us.  It was Huffelpuff against Slytherin.  It was going to be a little while before Gryffindor was going to play.  I was also a back up at the moment.  We all watched as Slytherin steamed rolled the Huffelpuffs.  Harry and Ron were glaring at Malfoy half the time.  

"I still can't believe that he is on the team," Harry said.

"No kidding the only reason he is on is because of his precious father," Ron grumped. 

"Oh well not like he can do anything against Harry," Hermione said smiling.  I just sat there listening to the three of them.  As the game ended, with the Huffelpuff seeker getting the snitch but Slytherin was to far ahead and won the game.  As the four of us were filtering out of the stands Cho ran up to Harry and dragged him off somewhere.  

"I really don't like her," Hermione muttered under her breath as Lavender Brown dragged Ron off in another direction.  I just agreed with Hermione as we both walked back up to the Gryffindor tower.  __

            The last few weeks before Christmas break Ron, Harry and Hermione were all able to change.  Harry turned into a black wolf that had a faint lighting bolt above his left eye.  You could only see it if you were close to him.  Hermione turned into a light brown wolf, with a white patch on her forehead and her paws were tinted black.  Ron turned into a rabbit which was white with an overtone of red.  The red was most noticeable on top of his head.  Hermione was named cuddles and Ron named Peeps, by Hagrid who didn't realize that he had named Ron and Hermione.  Harry was now called bolt, and Ron so wisely named me sliver.  After he named me I told him that was a nickname of mine.  We didn't use them much though unless it was Ron and Hermione taunting each other or when we were in animal form.  

            "Hey Cuddles," Ron called to Hermione as she and Harry walked into Transfiguring class.  I was sitting next to Ron wondering where our teacher was.  It was our second to the last day of classes before Christmas break.  Ron, Hermione, Harry and I were staying.  

            "Shut up PEEPS!"  Hermione called back to him as they walked over to us.  Harry and I just shook our heads.  These two had been needling each other for days.  Half the time though Ron wouldn't get Hermione's peeps jokes but I would just crack up laughing at them.  She was almost always referring to the muggle candy of marshmallow peeps.  This annoyed Ron even more so then he would make some cuddles joke.  Mostly about her cuddling up with Bolt, but he would only say this when I was in earshot.  Both Harry and Hermione would have killed him for those, mostly because of Harry's girlfriend Cho.  Even though Harry spent more then half his time with Cho, she still was bugging Hermione and me as to what he was doing every time he was with us.  Cho even went as far as to owled us a few times asking us about it.   

            I looked up from Hermione, Ron and Harry to meet the gray eyes of my cousin, who was sitting across the room. 

            "Ahh look at that, cousins making eyes at each other," Hermione chimed teasingly barely saying the word cousin.

            "Can it!  Like that would ever happen!"  I yelled, not realizing that the teacher was there. 

            "Would you like to explain what would never happen Miss, Lanobi?"  Professor McGonagall questioned.  I just turned bright red as the rest of the class chuckled. 

            "Um…"  I started but couldn't find an excuse. 

            "She was just saying that she wouldn't be caught cheating," Hermione covered for me quickly.  Malfoy and other Sitherins just snickered some more. 

            "Unlike you mudblood," Malfoy sneered. 

            "Shut up inbreeder!"  Ron hissed at him.  **_"Shove it Malfoy,"_ **I thought while I thought I heard Harry said it also.  

            "Five points from Slytherin," McGonagall said then turned to us.  "And detention for both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley."

            I thought for sure she was going to say Harry too.  I looked over at him.  "I thought you told him too?"  I mouthed.  He shook his head as McGonagall started class.  He wrote something, to me it looked like notes, but then he shoved it over so I could see it.  

            "I just thought it.  I thought I heard you tell him to "Shove it," Harry wrote.

            I wrote back.  "No, I just thought it."  Harry just looked back up at me we both had questions that needed answered. 

            I looked at Hermione to see that she was also looking at me, confusion in her eyes to.  We needed to talk but we had to wait till after class.  

            "What was that?  I could have sworn that you three were going to get detention, not just Ron!"  Hermione commented as we entered an empty Gryffindor common room after class.

            "Yeah I thought so to," Ron said pouting a little. 

            "I didn't say anything I just thought it," I replied.  

            "Me too," Harry replied as he sat in one of the chairs.  We sat and talked for a while coming up with nothing as to what had happened.  I finally couldn't stand it any longer and I was getting cold even with the fire burning, so I turned into my animagus form.        

            "Cold Sliver?"  Harry questioned as I curled up at Ron's feet.  Ron was the closest to the fire.  I just looked at him and bobbed my head yes.  

            "Lanobi, Potter, Wesley!"  McGonagall called as she walked into the room.  I tried to change but it was too late McGonagall was already in and would have seen me.  I just hid. 

            "Yes Professor?"  Harry questioned. 

            "Professor Trelawney would like to speak to you, and where is Lanobi?" 

            "She is in her room I'll get her," Hermione said standing.  McGonagall nodded then turned and left the room.

            "My, that was close," I said standing surprising Ron.  

            "Well let's go see what Trelawney wants," Harry said.  Ron and I just nodded as we headed out the door. 

            "See you guys at dinner," Hermione called as she sat back down and pulled out some homework.  

            "Maybe if we changed we could get there faster?" I questioned pondering if I should or not. 

            "We can't there are too many people around Amber," Harry answered. 

            "She's right it would be bloody easier to take Trelawney," Ron said.  We all snickered at that as we finally reached her ladder to the classroom.

            "Ahh Mr. Potter, Wesley, and Miss Lanobi I wanted to talk to you about your last homework assignment," she started.  She wanted to discuses that it didn't look like we were taking the class seriously.  Ron, Harry and I just tuned her out.  Suddenly her head fell back and her eyes rolled back.  When she faced us again her voice was slightly deeper and sounded ominous.  

            **"_The four strains will become stronger and their friendships will deepen all in preparation for the dark lord.  Love will blossom and grow.  Love will help over come, but not alone will this be done.  Strangers will arrive evil, good?  Only the heart will decide if so.  Dark over come dark?  Good dark over come dark?  Inside is what will decide_**," is what she said.  Harry, Ron and I were shocked.  Suddenly Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and started writing what Trelawney had just said, word for word.  Trelawney's head fell forward this time and stayed there for a moment. 

            "Harry what are you doing?"  I asked Harry as he continued to write.  

            "What are you three still doing here?"  Trelawney suddenly asked.  We just shook our heads and walked out of the room.  Harry was carrying the parchment he had written on.      

            "Come on we have to go to Dumbledore," Harry said pulling Ron and me towards the headmaster's office.  We were outside Dumbledore's office when Dumbledore walked out.  

            "Harry what brings you here?  With Lanobi and Wesley?" he asked looking at each of us before turning back to Harry. 

            "We were just up with professor Trelawney.  She did what she did in my third year.  I thought that you should know about it," Harry said handing the parchment over to Dumbledore.  Dumbledore looked at it for a long moment then nodded. 

            "Wise choice, now if I'm not mistaken it's dinnertime," he said. 

            "But sir what do you…"  I started but he stopped me.

            "Don't worry about it now.  When things happen then worry," Dumbledore said.  Harry, Ron and I nodded then headed down to the great hall for dinner.  At dinner we told Hermione what had happened.  She was shocked and started to work out theories, like I was in my head.  I looked down the table and saw Ginny, Ron's little sister, along with Colin and a few others were throwing food back and forth.  

            "But then what about the four strains will become stronger," Ron said holding up a spoon loaded with mash potatoes.  Hermione just looked at him then turned to Harry and didn't notice Ron stuff the spoon in his mouth.  Just then Hermione was hit on the side of the head with a huge blob of mash potatoes.  I looked back down the table and saw Ginny smiling evilly.  

            "Ron," Hermione growled as she picked up a clump of rice and threw it at him.  Ron ducked just in time and the rice hit a student from Huffelpuff.  That student turned and tried to hit us but over shot and hit Cho Chang.  She had potatoes sliding down her straight black hair.  Hermione, Ron and I were laughing while Harry was trying to look mad but it wouldn't work he was also laughing.  Cho apparently thought that it was us that had thrown it so more mash potatoes came flying towards us.  This time it really over shot and hit Malfoy smack in the face.  

            "NOW THERE'S AN IMPOVEMENT!"  Ron hollered through his laughter.  Then as if a switch had been pulled the ones that had started it, Ginny and Colin, threw more food at other tables starting an all out food fight.  I looked up for a second at the teacher's table.  McGonagall was starting to stand but Dumbledore stopped her, he was smiling brightly as he put up a protection spell.  

            "Splat!"  I was hit upside the head by a very sticky dessert bringing me completely into the food fight.  Food was flying every where there was even some that the students had charmed to follow other students around.  

            A few hours later and not a clean sole, except the teachers, walked out of the great hall.  Most of the students were laughing talking about the food fight.  Some Slytherins though were grumbling among them was my cousin.  I just laughed at him.  

            "Now that's a food fight," I said thinking about the small one I had gotten into at public school, before I went to Wizarding School.

            "I can't believe that the teachers allowed it," Hermione said as she attempted to push some of her hair behind her ear but it was glued to her check.  

            "Oh Harry, you look so cute!"  Cho said suddenly popping up in front of him.  Before he could say anything she kissed him.  Hermione was upset.  Not that I could say that I was happy either.  

            "What a slut," I thought I heard her say.  I looked at her.

            "What did you say?" I asked as I ignored the scene in front of me.

            "I didn't say anything," Hermione replied.

            "Yeah you did," Ron piped up.  We looked at each other then pulled back away from Harry and Cho who were now talking.  

            "I didn't say any thing.  I thought 'what a slut," Hermione said in a whisper. 

            "Why do you say that?"  Ron asked concern written all over his face. 

            "I don't know…Cho just seems to be playing with him.  I don't have any proof that she is doing anything," Hermione explained. 

            "Drat, I half wish we did.  She keeps bugging me accusing me of playing with Harry's emotions," I said as I leaned against the wall. 

            "Yeah I know what you mean," Hermione said. 

            "By the way who has been sending you those owls?  I want to know.  Do you guys have admirers?"  Ron asked half changing the subject.  

            "We wish!"  Hermione and I sighed at the same time.  

            "Huh?" 

            "Those owls are…"  I started.

            "From Cho," Hermione finished.  Ron just stared at us for a long time.  

            "Hey Ron if you don't stop doing that you might start drooling," Harry said lightly hitting Ron on the back.  Hermione and I laughed as Ron turned on Harry.

            "Come on peeps he was telling the truth," Hermione said through her laughter.  

            "Shut up cuddles!"  Ron yelled back as Hermione, Harry and I started for the Gryffindor common room.  After we had all cleaned up we sat in the common room talking about what the professor had said before dinner.  

            "I wonder if the dark that is to be over come is Voldemort," I wondered out loud.  

            "Don't say that name!"  Ron hissed at me. 

            "Why not?  The fear comes from not saying it," I said looking back at him.  Hermione just looked nervous while Harry just nodded.

            "Please just don't say it," Ron said. 

            "Fine I won't…Peeps," I said smiling as he glared at me.

            "Hey I have an idea," Hermione suddenly said.

            "What?"  Harry, Ron and I questioned.

            "Give him a nickname."

            "Give who a nickname?"  Ron asked bewildered.  

            "Vol..." I started then got an idea.  "Morty," I said. 

            "Who's Morty?"  Ron questioned even more lost then before.

            "Now that is a good one Amber!  Morty," Harry said as he tried not to laugh but failed miserably.  Ron was lost and we weren't helping any by laughing.  

            "Morty is what we are going to call he-who-must-not-be-named," Hermione said as she finally was able to stop laughing.  Ron's face lit up and he soon was also laughing.  It was late in the night before any of us started to fall asleep.  Hermione had her head on Harry's shoulder half asleep.  Ron was completely asleep with his head was in my lap.  

            "Well as nice as this is I don't want to wake up with a kink in my neck," I said yawning.  Harry just grinned at me.  

            "We could just leave them here," Harry said smiling.

            "Nah," I said smiling.  I was about to say more but Ron started tickling me.  

            "RON!"  I tried to say but I was laughing too hard.  I started to tickle him back.  Harry was doubled over with laughter all this commotion woke Hermione completely up and soon she was laughing along with Harry.

            With in a few moments Ron was on the floor his hands trapped by me sitting on him.  I had flipped him as he was tickling me.   

            "Give?"  I questioned him.  

            "Yes!" he said and I let him up.  "Bloody hell where did you learn that?"  He asked as he stood.  Hermione and Harry were still trying to clam their laughter.  They were both half laying on each other.  

            "America in school, they wanted us to know how to defend our selves against anything, which also meant physical attacks," I said as I started for the stairs to the girls' dorm rooms.  Hermione wasn't far behind me still laughing.   

DR: That was a good chapter.  *watches firemen put out the street and a few houses*  

MOK:  You're just lucky that they didn't find the blow torch.

DR: Blow torch?  What blow torch?

MOK: *sigh*  I've really got to hide that thing.  *walks back to closet to hide*  

DR: Oh no you don't!  Start working on that next chapter.  I may not have my blow torch but I still have my duct tape.  

MOK: AHHHH!!!!  I am working on it!  Honest!!  

DR *sits by MOK and watches her type*  The next chapter will be up soon.  MOK is stuck to her chair.  *pulls out roll of duct tape*


	7. Chocolate any one?

Well here is another update.  By the way if you like Cho, or Viktor….well it's your choice but as a warning they are not nice in this fic.   Also I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  All I own is Amber and her owl Yorky.  With out any interruptions from Desert Rose (looks around room.  On with the story!   Enjoy and please review.   

************************************************************************

"Great they are going to be late," Hermione said as we waited for Harry and Ron in the common room the next day before potions our last class before break.  

            "Don't worry Hermione," I said looking up towards the guys' dorm rooms.  "Besides here they come with plenty time to spare," I added. 

            "Maybe, I've heard that Snape is in one of his foul moods today," Hermione said then turned to Harry and Ron.  "Hi guys."

            "Snape in a foul mood can only mean one thing," Harry started. 

            "Trouble," Ron finished. 

            "Oh come off it guys he isn't that bad," I muttered under my breath as we walked off to potions. 

            "Oh yeah he has been nice to you.  Nice as he is to Malfoy," Harry said sighing. 

            "Yuck, now if there is a name that need not to be said that would be it," I replied, Ron, Harry and Hermione just smiled. 

"Well maybe we should just say inbreeder?"  Ron suggested smiling.  I just nodded as we finally reached potions.  We all sat in the back while most of the Slytherins sat close to the front.  

            Hermione was right Snape was in a foul mood.  For the first hour we went over a potion that we were to do in class then for the next hour he made us do the potion.  When we set up to do the potion I once again was paired with Draco.  

"Stop it Malfoy or you're going to blow it up!"  I said stopping him from adding some frogeyes to the potion to early.

            "I've tried but I just can't," he said hitting on me once more.  I glared at him.  Just then a loud explosion was heard.  We both turned our heads to see Neville and Lavender under a table.  The caldron was melting above them (Neville's 7th one).  Suddenly some of the potion that was coming out of the caldron hit Lavender and she screamed.  Snape was already over there and he stopped the rest from hitting any one else but Lavender was in major pain.  

            "Do you want that to happen?"  I asked glaring at him.  He thought for a moment before he shook his head.  "Then pay attention to what you are doing!" I told him.  He just nodded and for once and we finished our potion silently.  

            "Grr…I'm going to kill him.  Is it ok to kill family?" I said to Hermione as we walked out of Potions.  She just smiled.  

"How did you get him to shut up any way?"  Ron asked as he caught up to Hermione and me. 

            "When Neville and Lavender blew up theirs I asked him if he wanted the same results," I said smiling.  

            "Ahhh!"  Hermione suddenly screamed jumping and the next thing we knew it was raining books.  Ron and I turned to see Harry doubled over laughing.  Hermione turned on him. 

            "HARRY!!" she yelled.  

            "Sorry Hermione," he said still laughing.  Ron and I were trying not to laugh, Hermione on the other hand was glaring at us as she grabbed her many books off the floor.   

            "Harry!"  We all heard a high-pitched voice call.  Ron, Hermione and I all groaned mentally.

            "Harry guess what plans have changed I will be staying this year for Christmas," she informed him as she hugged him.  The rest of us were about to be sick as she chatted with him, while he just look mildly excited.  

            "No way he is really here?"  Lavender said talking to another girl.  

            "Yes!  I just saw him.  He was in the great hall," the girl replied.  I couldn't help my curiosity and asked, "Who did you see?"

            "Viktor Krum," she replied smiling from ear to ear.        

            "Bloody," I heard Hermione whisper behind me.  I turned to look at her.  She had a look of pure terror on her face and almost dropped her books again.  I then looked at Ron, I couldn't tell if he was happy or not.  Cho had Harry's full attention again.     

            "Why is he here?"  Lavender asked.  The girl just shook her head.  I could feel a cold chill run down my spine.  

            "Well Hermione aren't you going…"  Ron started but I cut him off. 

            "Hermione, want to help me with Charms?"  I asked. 

            "Sure," she said grabbing my arm and half ran for the Gryffindor tower. 

            "I can't believe I forgot!  What am I going to do?"  Hermione said frustrated as she paced the floor in the door room as I sat on her bed.  

            "Well you could stay in here all break," I said some what sarcastically.  

"I can't do that.  Ron and Harry would know something was up," she said. 

            "Well then why don't we travel in pairs?  Never be alone that way he can't get you?" I suggested after thinking for a moment.  Hermione thought for a moment then agreed. 

            "Come on if I'm not mistaken dinner is on, and I'm hungry.  Besides Krum won't attack you there too many people around," I said.  Hermione nodded and we both set out for dinner.  

            When we arrived most of the students were already there eating.  I spotted Krum almost the second I walked in.  He was sitting next to my cousin.  But my cousin wasn't even talking to him.  In fact Draco was ignoring him.  **_Well that's one thing he's done right._**I thought as we walked to the Gryffindor table.  I sat next to Ron and Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron.

            "So how did charm homework go?"  Ron asked. 

            "Fine," Hermione and I said.  We didn't talk much just ate.  I looked around the room and saw Cho stand and leave.  At first I thought that she was going to come up to Harry but she didn't.  Harry didn't see her leave either.  I looked back up to say something to Harry when I noticed that Krum was also gone.  _Must've gone to bed early._I thought but something was nagging at the back of my mind but I couldn't put my finger on it.  I just shook my head and finished up my dinner.  

            "Remember what I said," I told Hermione as I got up to leave, earlier then every one else.  Hermione just nodded and continued to eat.  I just looked at Harry and Ron before leaving wanting so bad to tell them, but not wanting to destroy Hermione's trust.  

            I left the great hall and headed for the Gryffindor tower but was side tracked when I heard muffled voices in a classroom.  I walked closer to it the door was slightly ajar.  

            "How much longer?" a male voice asked.  

            "Not much, my sweet," a female voice replied.  I recognized that voice.  I looked into the room not moving the door so those in the room wouldn't see me.  I almost screamed but held it.  Viktor Krum and Cho Chan were talking.  _She called him 'my sweet'?  _I thought as they started talking again.  

            "Vhat of Potter?"  Krum asked as he put his arms around Cho. 

            "He is nothing but a silly little boy.  I have him wrapped around my little finger so tight…" she trailed off.  Krum just chuckled.  "So then it is set.  You will take care of that annoying bookworm and blondie?"

"Yes.  Hov dare she try to break up vith me," Krum said.  

"That silly girl," Cho said as she pulled Krum closer to her before kissing him.  

_What is going on!  Why, why would she go out with Harry?  Just to use him?  Use him for what?  What is Viktor going to do?  I have to tell Hermione!  I wonder who Blondie is, I know Hermione is the bookworm.   _I thought as I pulled back form the room and started back to the Gryffindor common room again.  I sat in the half crowed common room for ten minutes before Harry, Ron and Hermione came walking in.  

"Hermione, I need to talk to you now!" I said waving her over.  

            "What?" she asked.  I then told her of what I had seen before coming to the common room.      

            "We need to tell Harry!"  she said saying Harry's name a little louder then she wanted.  Harry and Ron who were playing a game of wizard's chess looked up at us, with a questioning look in their eyes.  They weren't the only ones to look up either about half of the common room did.      

            "Nothing boys, just girl talk," I said waving my hands at them.  It took them a moment before they went back to their game though.  Thankfully though everyone else went back to what they were doing a lot faster.  The moment that they did I grabbed Hermione's arm and walked up to our dorm room.  

            "We can't!  Not until we have tangible proof.  Harry won't believe it.  Cho has him to wrapped around her pinky," I told her in a hushed whisper.  Hermione thought for a moment then flopped onto her bed frustrated.  

            "Dang!  I guess we are going to just have to wait then," she said.  I just nodded as I grabbed some of my candy from my trunk.  Some friends from America had sent it to me and I was very glad.  "And in the mean time we should try to wean Harry from Cho." I said winking at Hermione who nodded and smiled slightly before standing up.  As we walked out of the room the rest of the girls walked into it.    

            "Let's go back down," she suggested.  "What muggle candy are you eating?" she asked me as we reached the common room.  It was empty except for Ron and Harry, who were still playing chess.  

            "Reese's peanut butter cups," I said as I bit into one.  The other candies I had in my hand were Snickers, and Hershey chocolate bar with almonds in it.  

            "You are almost as bad as Ron!"  she said sitting on the couch.  I sat with her and just giggled.  

            "Here have some," I said handing her a peanut butter cup.  She looked at it for a moment then started eating it.  We both sat silently watching Ron and Harry playing chess.

            "Here try this," Hermione suddenly said.  I looked at her.  In her hand she had what looked like jelly beans.  

            "What is it?" I asked as I popped one into my mouth.  It didn't stay there long though.  I spit it out right into Ron's hair.  "That was gross!"  I said still trying to get the taste out of my mouth.  Hermione was giggling.  I glared at her.  She looked back and smiled then motioned me to look at Ron who was now trying to get a half chewed jellybean out of his hair.  The fowl taste was now forgotten, as I started to giggle too.  Ron was making a face as he pulled at it, while Harry was trying not to laugh.  

            "Alright who did that?" he asked as he finally got it out.  Hermione and I just snickered again.  

            "I didn't do that on purpose Ron," I replied trying not to giggle.  He just looked at me with a look of "yeah right" before going back to the game.  

            "Nice shot," Hermione said to me.  

            "What was that you gave me?" I asked her. 

            "I was a Bertie Bott's every flavor bean," she replied. 

 I just groaned then said.  "I think I'll stick to Jelly Bellies."  Hermione just laughed while I just smiled.  She pulled a book out and started reading and I looked into the fire completely tuning out every thing else.  Suddenly a hand from behind grabbed my Heresy candy bar.

            "Hey!  Give that back!" I yelled as I turned to see Ron running back over to Harry, hiding behind him.  "RON!" I yelled at him.  I could hear Hermione laughing behind me while Harry was trying to get Ron away from him. 

"Come on Harry you've faced Morty can't you handle her?"  Ron asked pushing Harry slightly forward.  

"I have no choice but to face Morty Ron, besides I'm not stupid enough to mess with a girl and her chocolate," Harry said as I jumped over the couch and straight for Ron, Harry was just in the way.  Harry moved but unfortunately so did Ron.  I hit the table they had been playing chess on just moments before.  Some of the pieces yelled at me.  I mumbled a sorry then looked up to see Harry and Ron in front of the couch where Hermione was laughing like crazy.  Out of nowhere Harry disappeared leaving Ron to fend for himself.    
            "Ron hand it over now!"  I growled walking up to him, figuring that Harry had just tripped.  

            "No," he said smirking, backing up closer to one of the many overstuffed chairs.  I just glared at him then lunged at him.  He moved at the last second and I found myself in the chair, while Ron was by another chair on the other side of the room.  All three of them were laughing their heads off.  While he was laughing I again lunged and this time I got him.  We both went sprawling over the chair.  In the fall I was able to grab my candy bar from Ron.  I looked back over my shoulder to see Harry and Hermione.  Harry was sprawled on top of Hermione who I now assumed had grabbed Harry so I could get Ron.  In doing this though they were now in a very bad position.  Harry was lying completely on top of Hermione and Hermione had her arms around Harry.  Both were still laughing like crazy and hadn't realized the position that they were in and neither did Ron or I.  

            "So much for melting in your mouth not your hand," Hermione joked. 

            "Oh shut up, besides that for M&Ms," I said as I looked at my now half melted candy bar.  That's when I noticed that Ron was on top of me.  

            "Get off!" I said trying to push Ron off me but couldn't.  

            "Sorry," Ron said as he slightly sat up.  

            "Well that's one way to get on top Ron," Harry said laughing. 

            "Any way Hermione speaking of hands, what's melting in yours?"  I asked smirking.  Hermione went red and her hands shot away from Harry.  "Those some hot buns, huh Hermione?" 

            "Shut up Amber!"  Hermione scowled at me.  

            "Speaking of being on top Harry liking that mounds bar?"  Ron asked.  This time it was Harry's turn to go red.  

            "Not like I meant to," Harry said as he sat up.  Just as he did I saw a flash of red before a blood curdling scream filled our ears.  It was Ginny.  She was now glaring at Hermione and Harry, not seeing her brother or me as we were mostly hidden by the chair.    

            "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  She screamed before turning around and running back up the stairs.    

            "Great, I can't wait for those rumors to come out," Hermione said, as Harry and she tried to untangle themselves without success.            

            "Hey way to go Harry," a voice suddenly called out.    

            "What a shame Ginny caught them," a second voice was heard.  

            "Ah sod off Fred and George," Hermione and I said.  I should have kept my mouth shut because now they turned on Ron and I.  We had both forgotten that we were in the same predicament that Harry and Hermione were in. 

            "Wow!  Way to go little bro!"  Fred said while Gorge whistled. 

            "It's not what it looks like!"  Ron yelled at his brothers. 

            "Just wait till mum finds out about this," Gorge said with an evil glint in his eyes.    

            "You…" Ron started but a sudden thud interrupted him.  All heads turned to see a very red faced Harry on the floor and an equally red Hermione on the couch.  At this moment Ron put his hands down to sit up, but he placed a hand where it shouldn't have been.  

            "RON!!!" I yelled. 

            "Oh this should be good," Fred said.  

            "Yeah come on Amber show him how they kick butt in America," George added.  Ron on the other hand had removed his hand and now was stuttering.  

            "Will you two just BUG OFF!"  I yelled.  

            "No this is better," Fred said smiling brightly just as he pulled out a camera.

            "Don't you dare!"  Ron and I yelled at the same time.  Fred and George just smiled.  Ron again tried to sit up and again his hand landed on my chest.   

            "RON!"  I yelled then punched him successful knocking him off me.  His legs were still on mine but he was mostly off of me and that is all I cared about.  I looked up at the twins who were smiling like it was their birthday.  That is when I remembered the camera.  "You two are so dead!" I yelled at them as they ran for it grinning like maniacs.  I growled as I sat up, my candy bar only half forgotten.   

            "Great!  This is going to be all over the school tomorrow!"  Hermione said coming back from la la land.  

            "Yeah well at least you won't have a bruise on your back," Harry complained. 

            "Sorry," Hermione said, not sounding very sorry.  

            "Ron?  Hey Ron you alright?" Harry asked.  

            "Man that's the last time I steal candy from her," Ron said as he sat up, holding a hand to his left check.

            "You deserved it.  You are lucky I didn't break your nose," I said under my breath, then said out loud.  "Your brothers are such a pain!"  

            "Yeah but not as much as you are," Ron said with a smile of mischief in his eyes.  I just glared daggers at him.  

            "Well if you guys don't mind or have any more ideas to embarrass me I'm going to bed," I said standing with my candy bar still in my hand.  

            "I second that!"  Hermione said jumping up and followed. 

            "Night," Harry and Ron said at the same time.  

       **********************************************************

Short I know but I hope you enjoyed it any way.  If you didn't I thank you for taking the time to read such a silly thing ^-^   

Until next time

Mother of Kiosk


	8. winter break

Ahhh!!! She's here to make me update! Again!!!! Well at least she doesn't have anything to hurt me with. DR looks over at MOK Don't be so sure.

Hey, hey I'm updating!!!

DR Only because I threw you in the computer chair. Now update or face my wrath!

Alright, alright, alright I'm updating. By the way I only own Amber and her owl and that chocolate factory…. Wait no that's not right I only own that two pound chocolate bar.

The next morning I woke up to Hermione sitting on my bed.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing it's just the first day of Christmas break!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"You know if you weren't my friend I would hex you right now," I as I fell back into bed not excited about it being morning.

"Come on," she said.

"Why are you so eager? Don't you remember last night? Ginny is going to be spreading rumors about you and Harry, not to remind you also about George and Fred," I said closing my eyes at the thought of the pictures they got.

"Oh come it won't be that bad and besides I'm use to it," she replied.

"Oh yeah? What about Krum?" I asked.

"Man you are a spoil sport. It won't be bad besides I hear that Ron has a nice big black eye," Hermione said smiling.

"Really?" I asked sitting up, she nodded and I finally got out of bed. As Hermione and I entered the common room I had a very bad feeling, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and a few others that I didn't know where there. Ron and Harry were talking to Ginny in one corner. She looked ticked and was about as red as her hair. I noticed that Ron had a nice big bruise right under his left eye. I half felt bad for him. Suddenly Ginny got up and left the common room. No one looked up at us as Hermione and I quickly made our way out of the room.

"I don't think they saw us," I said as the fat lady swung shut. Hermione nodded smiling but that smile disappeared quickly.

"YOU LITTLE HORE!!!!!!!!!!!" Cho screamed stalking up to us.

"Yeah guess so compared to a BIG ONE LIKE YOUR SLEF!" Hermione and I countered.

"Don't mess with my boyfriend," Cho said half growling.

"Don't mess with my best friend!" Hermione replied back glaring at Cho.

"You will get yours," Cho said then walked off, just as Ron and Harry walked out.

"Well there goes your girlfriend," I said without hiding the detest in my voice.

"Yeah, and I bet she is ticked. Oh well I'll deal with that later, come on lets go to breakfast," Harry replied then added. "Besides I feel like I have been neglecting you guys." After Harry said this he linked arms with Hermione and me while Ron linked arms with me. Then the four of us started for the Great Hall.

"Sorry bout last night," Ron said.

"Don't worry. That nice shiner you got there is good enough for me," I said smiling.

Our walk to the Great hall was filled with laughter and talking but it stopped as we entered the hall. Fred and George were leaning over the table talking and handing something out. All four of us dropped arms before we walked in. Viktor was talking to a Sltyherin and I noticed that Cho was glaring at us. Ginny was also but as to why I had no idea. Everything stopped as we walked in. Fred and George just smiled as we walked up to them.

"Alright what's up?" I asked.

"Just these," Fred said as he held up a picture of Ron and me. I made a quick glance at the others to find that they were all of Ron and not Harry.

"What no scandalous pictures of Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked as he also noticed this.

"Couldn't get any," Fred huffed.

"Ahh what a shame," all four of us said. "So Ginny has no proof," I added smiling as I sat at the table. There were several pictures sitting in front of me.

"Yeah but when was the last time that she needed proof?" Hermione asked sitting next to me.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry suddenly asked sitting next to Hermione.

"Nothing," I replied but thought, _nothing that Cho disappearing would solve. _

"No, something is wrong," Harry said turning to me.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Amber?" Harry questioned me. I just tried to look innocent but it wasn't working.

"You wouldn't believe me Harry," I said looking down and at a picture of Ron and me on the floor of the common room with Ron's hand placed oh so conveniently.

"Try me," Harry said just as Cho came up to us.

"Well, well, it looks like Blondie here is just as bad as bookworm here," she said waving a picture around. _Ahh__ so I must be blondie…gee what a name._

"Cho," Harry started, "What ever you have heard it's not true," he finished. _"How dare she call my friends that," _I though I heard Harry say. Hermione looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well after breakfast…" she trailed off whispering in his ear. Harry just nodded as she pulled away. He didn't seem very excited to talk to her.

All through breakfast Ron and I keep getting looks and there were whispers of us all over the Great Hall. Most of the students were going to be leaving that afternoon but I was still surprised that so many had put their names down to stay.

"Amber," I heard someone call and grab my arm as we headed back to the common room after breakfast. I turned to see Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I asked as I watched Hermione and Ron head back to the common room.

"Just to talk," he replied softly.

"About what?" I asked not hiding my anger from him.

"About this," he said holding the picture up. I looked from behind him I could see Viktor talking to Hermione and Ron walking off. _No don't Ron! Stay with her! _I thought as he walked off. I was about to head towards her but Malfoy stopped me.

"Let go Malfoy," I said as I saw Ron close by. He was far enough away to let Hermione and Viktor talk but close enough to help her.

"No, I want to know," Malfoy started.

"What that picture doesn't say enough," a male voice said from behind me. I turned to see Seamus, one of Harry's roommates. He didn't look very happy. _What's his problem? _I wondered.

"It says enough, why him?" Malfoy said.

"What's it too you? Besides sometimes what pictures say is wrong," I said as I looked at Hermione and Viktor. Viktor raised his hand when Professor Flitwick walked up. Viktor walked off in a huff and I could see Hermione relax as she talked to Flitwick before heading to the common room. I softly sighed and was glad that Flitwick had shown up.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked bringing my attention back to them. Malfoy and him were looking directly at me. _What is this all about? I mean why this attention all of a sudden? _

"I mean that an accident happened," I said.

"Let's just say Chocolate isn't a good thing to steal from her," Ron said all of a sudden from behind me. Both Malfoy and Seamus turned on him.

"Weasel! Ron! You've defiled a innocent young lady and all you can say is don't steal chocolate from her," they said.

"Excuse me! If you both want to share a nice shiner like Ron then I suggest you continue. Nothing happened, just a slip of a hand," I said as I started walking away.

"Oops," I heard Malfoy say as a hand grabbed my butt. The next thing the three of them knew was Malfoy was looking up at me from his back while Seamus and Ron backed off.

"Don't you ever touch me again INBREEDER!" I said then walked off. _That lousy pain in the neck, I can't believe that I'm related to him. What makes him think that he could do that! If he ever touches me again I'm going to hex him, even if it gets me kicked out of school. _I thought as I stormed off to the common room. As soon as I came in three girls cornered me.

"So are you and Ron?" They started questioning me.

"No! Ron just stole some of my chocolate, and in getting it back we ended up a lump on the floor. It was just a mistake," I finally said still fuming about Malfoy. They still questioned me until McGonagall walked in. "Lanobi, follow me," she said then turned back. The girls that had been questioning me separated letting me through. I looked at Hermione she just had a "Good Luck" look on her face.

I followed Professor McGonagall through the halls of Hogwarts. As we walked I tried to think of what I had done this time.

"Lanobi, I wanted to talk to you about your homework," she started once we had reached her office.

"What about it?" I asked, as I noticed a book sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I wanted to congratulate you. This last assignment was excellent. I think you are giving Miss Hermione Granger a challenge to stay on top in my class. I know it must be difficult being from another country," she said. I just smiled and looked at the book again. It was a leathered bound book that didn't have a title.

"A little but Hermione and the others are helping," Amber said then looked at the book again. "Professor, may I ask what that book is called?" I asked as I pointed to it.

"It is an old history book," McGonagall replied picking it up and looked at with an expression of remembrance. "It has a lot of good information about ancient spells and fighting techniques. Would you like to read it?"

"May I?" I asked not really believing. McGonagall just nodded and handed it to me. I took the book thanked her then headed back to the common room.

"So what did McGonagall want?" Hermione asked me, not looking up from her book as I walked back in and sat next to her by the window.

"She wanted to tell me that I'm doing great. In fact she said that you and I are the best students she has had," I said as I flipped the book open.

"What's that?" she asked as she looked up from her book.

"It's a History book, McGonagall let me borrow it. She said that it contained ancient spells and fighting techniques," I told Hermione.

"Really?" she said as her eyes lit up. "Read some."

I smiled and looked at the page that I had opened it to. I noticed that it was written almost like a story and I had picked the middle. _Oh well._ I thought then started reading. "The fiery little sorceress, also known as dragon slayer, her protector, the half Chimera, the small princess, and the mysterious priest, continued up the mountain, with the help of a map drawn by a small boy that they had met only moments before. The boy had tried to steal from the sorceress. They traveled onwards not knowing what to expect next," I started then skipped a few paragraphs and started again. "Xelloss won't be showing up any time soon. He is busy in another dimension, so I can take my time in killing you all," the monster Seagram said. As the fiery little sorceress glared at him, she began to mutter a new spell, a powerful spell. (If want to know see apex C)." I said reading. At the last bit Hermione laughed. I looked up and giggled a little too then tried to find the apexes but I couldn't find them. "Bummer."

"Can't find it?" she asked. I just shock my head. "Well at least it looks like it will be a good read, maybe you'll even get Harry and Ron to read that one," Hermione joked. I just nodded and continued to read. "Ragna Blade?" I muttered under my breath as Neville came up to me.

"What are you reading Amber?" he asked.

"It's a history book," I told him and started reading some more of it to him. The next thing I knew I had Ron, Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Dean listening. That was most of us that had stayed for Christmas. For being a history book it didn't sound like one. Hermione was right it was an interesting read. It was about this young red haired sorceress along with her protector, who was an idiot, and a few friends. She was labeled as a danger but many times over she saved the lives of people. Most of the destruction that was caused was not all her fault, but most of the time it was. We spent most of the next few days like that reading and goofing off.

"Hey Harry I thought you were going to talk to Cho today," Ron started as it was only Hermione, Harry and I left in the common room late one night.

"I did," Harry said then turned to Hermione and me, "She wanted to talk to me again about what Ginny said about Hermione and I making out the night those photos were taken. I told her that nothing happened but still there is something that is bugging me."

"What?" Hermione and I asked at the same time.

"I get the feeling that she's hiding something," Harry said looking at the floor.

"_She is hiding something," _I thought. I looked at Hermione, who was half glaring.

"What was that?" Harry turned to me.

"Nothing, I just don't like Cho," I said.

"Why?"

"She accuses us of trying to taking you away. She doesn't think that we are just friends," I started.

"She hates me for no reason, and lets me know it every time I see her," Hermione huffed. Harry looked at us in the eye before looking back at the fire. I really couldn't meet his gaze, I really wanted to tell him but he wouldn't believe me.

"You two are hiding something too," Harry said after a moment.

"Oh come on Harry you wouldn't believe them if they told you. You know that they don't like her. You will just think that Cho is right about them," Ron pitched in being intelligent for once.

"You'll just think that we are making it up so you'll dumper," I added. Harry looked at us, then to the fire again. "Harry, please I would like to tell you but you won't believe it. You wouldn't believe me," I said trying to help.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to take a walk," Harry said sounding dejected as he stood.

"Harry," Hermione and I called to him as he reached the portrait. He turned to us. We looked at each other then back at him. "She doesn't deserve you," we said together. Harry just looked at us then walked out.

"What are you guys not telling?" Ron asked.

"Cho is cheating. That big slut," I said.

"Yeah and that bas..." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ron said wide eyed. Then he added almost deadly, "Who is she cheating with?"

"Viktor," I said. Ron hit the floor.

"What?" I then told him what I had told Hermione. "You are right he won't believe you. I almost don't believe you," he finally said looking at the fire. Suddenly the portrait swung open and a blur of black came flying in and up the stairs.

"That was Harry," Hermione said.

"I'll go check on him," Ron said then went after him.

"I wonder what's wrong with Harry." I asked to no one in particular. Hermione just shook her head.

"Come on we need to get some sleep," I said as Hermione and I were the only ones left in the common room and it was almost midnight. Hermione nodded and we both headed up to our room. Hermione and I didn't talk as we got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Christmas Eve, Hermione and I didn't see Harry or Ron in the morning. Mostly because Hermione and I stayed in the Gryffindor tower, while Ron and Harry were outside playing in the snow that had fallen the night before. It was now a little past lunch time.

"I'm hungry," Hermione said setting her book down. "Do you want anything from the kitchens?"

"Yeah sure," I said as I looked up from the history book.

"Alright see you in a few," she said as she walked out.

Fifteen minutes had past and Hermione hadn't returned.

_I know I should have gone with her._ I said as I decided to wait five more minutes before I would go look for her. _I hope that nothing has happened to her. _Three minutes later I felt like I had been slapped and hit a wall. _HERMIONE! _I thought as I ran out of the common room, only to run into Cho.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Have you seen Harry, I wanted to talk to him," she said somewhat sweetly.

"No I haven't, why don't you go visit with some other Seeker," I muttered out as I tried to push her aside.

"Your just jealous that I have a boyfriend," she sneered to me.

"Oh yeah whatever, now get out of my way," I said and this time I was able to push her aside. I was feeling more urgent need to find Hermione. I ran down the hall when suddenly I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I stumbled right into my worst nightmare, Draco.

"Well I knew it was only time before you would be falling into my arms," he said smiling.

"Don't be so delusional grease ball, now let go of me," I said as I stood and pushed him to the side and hurried off.

"Amber," he called after me. My stomach and face were hurting badly, I looked behind me to see not only Malfoy but Cho behind me.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" we all suddenly heard as more pain ripped through my body especially my leg. _Hermione! Hang on I'm coming. _I thought as I sped up ignoring the pain, and turned a corner and froze. What I saw was not a pretty sight. Hermione was on the floor with Viktor standing over her. She had several bruises and a cut on her check. Malfoy stopped by my side.

"Go get help!" I told him. he looked at me for a second, "NOW YOU IDIOT!" I yelled as Viktor kicked Hermione in the side hard. Malfoy ran, but I didn't know if it was to get help or just to save his own. "Hey JERK!" I yelled at Viktor, who looked up at me. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." He just laughed as he turned to face me.

"Vike you?" he questioned as he walked towards me, leaving Hermione.

"Yes," I said gruffly as he came closer. He raised his arm to hit me. I ducked and kidney punched him, he fell to his knees. He glared at me but he was still on his knees. I knelt next to Hermione making sure that she was still breathing. She was breathing and barely awake, but I stayed for to long. Viktor hit me causing me to hit the opposite wall. My head was now pounding and I could feel a bruise forming where he had hit me and where I had hit the wall. Everything now was in slow motion. I stood only for him to hit me, again I hit the wall. He punched me in the stomach causing me to double over. I turned and lifted my head to see him coming at me again I ducked and rolled out behind him, my training finally taking over. I was behind him and kicked him into the wall but to no effect. He whipped around and smacked me across the face. I used the momentum and kicked him in the face but also fell to the floor hard. As I hit I heard something crack. Next I felt a boot connect with my side and again I heard a crack. I was bruised battered and knew if help didn't come soon both Hermione and I were going to be dead.

"GRANGER! HERMIONE! LANOBI! AMBER!" I heard as I heard foot steps. I looked up to see Draco and Professor Snape. I turned my head to also see coming from outside Harry and Ron, all of them looked pissed.

"VIKTOR KRUM!" was yelled from all four. They all had their wands out pointed at him.

"Vhat, I'v done nothing. It vos someone else, they just disapparated," he said. _Yeah right, I_ thought.

"BULL!" I heard Ron.

"You can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds," Snape growled. Viktor muttered something and started walking towards us but as he did there were four hexes shouted at once. There was a blinding light as the curses exploded then a thud. He was now on the floor with some really nasty looking curses on his face.

"What happened?" I thought I heard Malfoy say full of concern next to me but when I looked towards the voice I almost went deeper into shock it was Professor Snape.

"Viktor attacked Hermione, tried to stop him," I croaked out. I thought that he looked mad during class but that was nothing compared to how he looked now, he was pissed. I turned to see Harry kneeling next to Hermione.

"Let's get them to the hospital wing," he told Harry and Ron. Harry picked up Hermione as I was picked up. I turn to face Ron, who had picked me up. Ron's eyes were burning, and I could tell he wanted to kill Viktor. Harry had the same look that Snape did. At that moment if 'Morty' had walked in he would have been dead with in two seconds by just looks alone. Malfoy was just dumfounded.

"Malfoy, go get professor Dumbledore," Snape growled. Malfoy jumped and ran off.

Once we reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey just about had a heart attack. While she was helping Hermione professor Dumbledore along with McGonagall, Draco and a floating Viktor came in. Viktor was in a full body bind and couldn't move, and still had the nasty curses. Harry and Ron were glued to Hermione's and my sides. After the professors talked with Draco they told him to leave. After a moment Snape and McGonagall left with Viktor. By this time Hermione and I had both been looked at by Madame Pomfrey and were somewhat awake. We both had several bruises scraps and cuts plus cracked and broken ribs, I had a broken wrist while Hermione had a broken leg. Madame Pomfrey had healed us mostly but everything was still sore. Dumbledore walked up to us.

"Tell me how did you know Hermione was in trouble?" he asked softly.

"Do…" Ron and Harry started but Dumbledore stopped them and turned to me. I understood that he wanted me to answer.

"A little while ago Hermione received a letter from Viktor," I started but then Hermione chipped in.

"I told her what happened over the summer, how Viktor attacked me when I went to visit him." At this all eyes turned towards me, they were all shocked. Apparently she hadn't told Ron or Harry about her trip.

"She told me not to tell. I wanted to but couldn't," I said bowing my head.

"We had planed that I would always travel with someone. This morning, I guess we just forgot about it," Hermione said.

"About fifteen minutes past and she wasn't back I began to worry and say that I should have gone with her. I decided to wait just a bit longer but then I felt like I had been slapped and hit a wall. I knew then she was in trouble."

"Was that all?" Professor Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"No," I told him and told him of how I ran into Draco and then found her. Dumbledore's eyes brightened then dimmed a little as he turned to Harry and Ron.

"How did you know?" he questioned.

"I was about to throw a snowball when I felt someone hit me in the stomach. At first I thought that it was Ron hitting me with a snowball but he was also on his knees." Harry started then Ron continued.

"We looked at each other and realized that something was wrong, but we didn't know that it was Hermione and Amber," he said.

"I have one last question and I might be able to clear this up for you. Did or have any of you hit wands with each other?" Dumbledore asked. We all looked at each other. Ron spoke up and said that he had sword fights with Harry once in a while. Hermione and I looked at each other then I remembered.

"Yes we all have!" I said suddenly as Dumbledore stood.

"What are you talking about Amber?" Ron asked.

"Remember Halloween?" I asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought for a moment before it dawned on all of them.

"I remember that was the weirdest thing!" Ron voiced.

"So you all have hit wands?" Dumbledore asked and this time we all nodded and told him about it. He just smiled and his blue eyes twinkled like he knew a secret. "You all have a connection that nothing will be able to break," he told us. We were in shock as he began to tell us that because of this connection we would be able to, as it grew to hear each others thoughts and emotions and feel each others pain when not in the same room. He told us it would be wise not to tell anyone else about it, even the teachers.

Soon after he told us about that Dumbledore, along with Harry and Ron were shooed out by Madam Pomfrey. I didn't know how long I had been asleep with the help of a potion that Madam Pomfrey had given Hermione and I. It looked like it was dark out though.

"I don't like this!" I heard Madam Pomfrey cry, waking me up completely.

"Neither do I but we must for their safety," I hear a voice replied this time I opened my eyes to see Hagrid, Snape and McGonagall talking with Pomfrey. I looked over to see that Hermione was also awake.

"Well aright I will give you some stuff for them to take in the morning and be careful in moving them," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked off, McGonagall followed her. Snape and Hagrid came up to Hermione and I.

"Sorry," Hagrid told us as he picked up Hermione. I was sitting up and started to stand as I asked. "What's going on?"

"Viktor Krum is missing, we are moving you back to your dorms to keep you safe. We need to move fast come on," Snape said as he helped me to my feet. Half way to Gryffindor tower McGonagall joined us. I had walked most of the way when I was over come with dizziness. Without losing a beat Snape picked me up and carried me the rest of the way.

YEAH!!! VIKTOR IS MISSING!!! DR jumps up and down

That's not a good thing. MOK

DR stops jumping what do you mean?

.... … …. …. …. …. Because he's after Hermione and Amber you!

But's he's not going to hurt them…is he?

MOK hits her forehead No not at all, he just tried to kill them!

Oh that's right!!! I've got the duct tape who's got the torch?

Any way that's all for now, see you next time.

far away DR Shhhh I'm Viktor hunting.


	9. Christmas

DR mumbles while holding Viktor's burned and tattered robe.

MOK sighs and puts out a fire she was using to roast marshmallows.

DR: "He got away." Holds up the robe for MOK to see.

MOK: "Well what did you expect? He doesn't like marshmallows. How did you think you were going to trap him with those?"

DR: growls. "Update now!"

MOK: Fine I'm updating now! Seesh….I don't own anything but Amber and her owl. On with the story.

Hermione and I were woken the next morning by Harry and Ron.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked sitting up gently rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"McGonagall told us you were in here," Harry said sitting next to Hermione.

"Besides it's Christmas and you two have presents to open," Ron said as he stood in the middle of the room looking like he was about to burst with excitement.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Harry asked his voice full of worry.

"Better then I was yesterday," she replied.

"Amber?" he turned to me.

"I've been better," I replied.

"Come on, come on," Ron said impatiently. We just looked at him then to the pile of presents at the bottom of our beds. I was about to crawl down to get them but Harry and Ron surprised us by moving the presents closer to us. We slowly opened the gifts. I got a few books from my aunt and cousin, not too surprisingly I got something from a few other Gryffindors. When I looked up at Hermione she had a small pile of books and few other assortment of things. The ones I had left to open were from Harry, Ron, my friend in America Alex and one that I didn't recognize who it was from Hermione suddenly squealed and hugged Harry as I was opening Ron's, which was a pack of chocolate.

"Thank you Harry I had been looking for that for so long!" she said. He had given her a book that I couldn't tell what it was about. I then opened Alex's it was a photo album of Alex and I our last year in America. I just smiled as I opened Harry's gift it was a small plush fox, it looked a lot like a beanie buddy and it was silver. I looked up at him in shocked.

"I thought you would like it Amber," he said quietly. Hermione was behind him opening her last gift which was from her parents.

"I do thanks. But how did you know I love stuffed animals?" I asked he smiled and shock his head. I then reached my last gift it was an odd one. It had a note on top I pulled it off and read it. "I know you don't know me Amber but I'm your great aunt. I like your father was kicked out of the family. Before I left I grabbed a few things that I thought would be helpful. I don't know how helpful these will be but here. Your Great Aunt, Pam." The note said. I just looked at it for a moment before I opened the box. Inside the box there were four gems. They were blood red gems which sat in what looked like sliver that was shaped almost in a triangle around the circle gem.

"AmHer," Hermione and I called at the same time. Ron and Harry looked at us.

"What is it you two?" Harry asked.

"I don't know my parents just gave me this," Hermione said as she held up four gems almost like mine.

"No way!" I said as I held up the four that I got. Our eyes went wide, just then a tap on the window caused us to look away. Harry stood and opened the window letting in Ron's perky owl Pig. It was carrying something but I wasn't sure what it was. It went straight for Ron. He was pail as his owl dropped a red envelope into his lap.

"RONALD CLIFFORD WESASLY! HOW DARE YOU AFTER ALL WE HAVE TAUGHT YOU!" It was a dreaded howler we all plugged our ears. "HOW DARE YOU GO TRY TO SHAG SOME GIRL. IN THE COMMON ROOM NO LESS!" the letter continued yelling at Ron telling him how improper he was. "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THAT GIRL WHO TRIED TO SEDUCE MY SON! I'M GOING…." It trailed off for a moment then came back in full force. "RONALD WESASLY I DON'T WANT YOU EVEN TALKING TO THAT LITTLE WENCH! SHE LOOKS LIKE A MALFOY WENCH IF YOU ASK ME! SHAME ON YOU BOTH, YOU REALLY SHOULD KNOW BETTER!" the holler ended. _I don't believe it she called me a Malfoy? And a wench! It was all Ron's fault, and his brothers. _I thought as I tried to get my ears to stop ringing. The voice of Mrs. Weasly could still be heard echoing in the halls. Ron was red as red could be. "How did mum find out?" Ron asked as he just stood there.

"I don't know but…Clifford!" Hermione said trying not to laugh. It struck me as very fitting.

"I think it fits!" I said.

"How? I think it's the worst." Ron said as Harry, Hermione and I were trying not to laugh.

"Oh not the letter Ron, but your middle name, hmm…..Clifford, Clifford the big Red dog. Red hair……" I started laughing while Hermione and Harry just laughed at the fact of his middle name.

"Peeps is Clifford!" Hermione laughed.

"Shut up Cuddles!" Ron said. Hermione just continued to laugh along with Harry and I. Ron just groaned as we continued to tease him. After teasing Ron our subject turned back to our Christmas gifts and other things.

"I just don't understand I thought you and Viktor…" Harry started.

"No, when I visited him he was a complete jerk. That and I found out from Amber here that even before I went to visit him he was cheating," Hermione huffed.

"What?" Ron and Harry said turning to me. I just nodded saying that it was true.

"Question," Harry started after a moment. "What would you do if you caught your boyfriend/girlfriend cheating?" he asked.

"I'd dump the jerk." Hermione said.

"And embarrass them to make them pay for breaking and playing with my heart," I said.

"Kick the guy's" Ron said. Harry looked thoughtful.

"Why do you ask Harry?" I asked.

"Uhh…just wondering," Harry said as he walked out of the room.

"Don't know what's up with him. Last night after the attack he chucked Cho's Christmas gift out the window," Ron said, leaving Hermione and I confused as to what was going on. I looked at Hermione as Ron left the room. "Do you think that his feelings are changing?" Hermione just shook her head and said, "I don't know."

A little bit later Hermione and I got up slowly and headed down stairs. We were still in pain but I was getting sick of just laying in bed, besides the fact that the fest was in just a few minutes. Harry was the only one in the common room and he was sitting in a chair by the window.

"Harry," Hermione called to him. He turned and I could see the hurt in his eyes but it turned immediate to worry as he gently grabbed Hermione and set her on the couch. I just joined her wincing as I sat.

"You two shouldn't be up! If McGonagall finds out she'll kill me," he said as he sat in between us.

"It's Christmas Harry do you really think we are going to stay in bed?" I questioned.

"No, but Dumbledore said that he was going to bring up the feast to us so you two could get better as fast as possible and to stay safe," Harry told us as he looked at the fire.

"What do you mean safe?" Hermione asked. Harry's head snapped up like he had been slapped.

"They don't know where Viktor is," Harry said looking at the fire.

"What? I thought that they would have found him by now!" I said in surprise. Harry just shook his head. I was about to ask another question when there was a tap on the window it was a dark brown barn owl. Harry stood and let it in.

"Wonder who it is for and if it's a late Christmas gift?" I asked as it came up to me. It had a letter and thank goodness it wasn't a holler like Ron's. Harry had joined us again as I opened the letter.

"Dear Amber Lanobi, I'm your uncle Lucius Malfoy." I almost dropped the letter.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"It's from Malfoy," I said in a harsh whisper.

"What does Draco want this time?" Hermione asked as she looked at me.

"Not Draco Hermione, Lucius!" Harry said as he looked at her and all color left her face. I looked back at the letter. The letter went on being somewhat polite. He said that he was sorry that I couldn't have known him and my cousin as I was growing up. Finally he got past all the sugar coating, to what he really wanted. He started telling me that there are weak and strong people and that I should ally my self with the strong. If you ask me I already was but it went on to say, "Amber, I have an offer for you. If you work for Lord Voldemort then the stain of our family would be lifted. Don't be a stupid weak fool and throw your life away as your father did by marrying a weak muggle. You can have power beyond anything you could imagine. Your Uncle Lucius Malfoy."

"What a jerk! How dare he insult your father like that!" Harry exclaimed as he was reading over my shoulder.

"Yeah very sneaky way to do it," I replied as the owl waited for me to reply.

"What an idiot." Hermione added as I spotted some parchment and a quill sitting near by. I quickly wrote. "I wouldn't help you or Voldemort out even if hell froze over and you were the last two things on this planet dying! Your ever loving niece Amber." I wrote quickly. Harry chuckled as I sent the letter off. Just as the owl flew out the window Dumbledore walked into the common room with several house elves that were carrying food, causing Lucius' Letter to be forgotten. Neville, Ron and Dean joined us in our personal feast. Dumbledore stayed eating with us for a little bit before he was called away. We were all chatting away as we finished the food, when the portrait opened. I turned to see the twins walk in so I didn't pay attention to who followed them because Harry had just said something.

"Hermione, dear are you alright?" I heard a woman's voice call as Hermione was wrapped in her arms.

"Mrs. Weasly?" Hermione asked. Hermione was being hugged by a well rounded older lady who had bright red hair. Behind them was a tall man that also had red hair.

"Oh your parents want to come but couldn't so they wanted us to come. Oh are you alright?" Mrs. Weasly said pulling back as Neville and Seamus went to their room.

"I want to get my hands on him!" the man said behind Hermione.

"Take a number dad. We all want a piece of Viktor," Fred said.

"Have they found him?" Harry questioned. Mr. Weasly, I assumed, shook his head. Harry just looked down. Suddenly Mrs. Weasly spotted me. I just happened to be sitting between Harry and Ron.

"You…" she started dangerously, but Hermione said, "Mrs. Weasly…" in a very whinny voice. Mrs. Weasly turned back to Hermione and hugged her again. Thanks I mouthed to Hermione and she nodded as Ron's father came up to him.

"So who's this?" he asked somewhat politely, like he was trying to decided if he wanted to congratulate his son or yell at him for his wife.

"This is Amber Lanobi," Ron said.

"She's new," Mr. Weasly said.

"I just transferred. I'm from America," I said as I spoke Mrs. Weasly looked up.

"No wonder you were…" she started on me.

"Now Molly," Mr. Weasly started.

"She is the one that saved Hermione's life!" Harry blurted out shocking us all. He placed a hand on my shoulder and added. "She took Viktor on saving Hermione."

"You did?" they both chimed. I nodded then decided to clear up what happened in the picture.

"And may I explain that picture, it was an accident. Ron just stole my chocolate and…" I started but wasn't able to finish.

"RONALD WEASLY!" His mother yelled letting go of Hermione and coming towards him.

"I thought that Ginny taught you better!"

"But that was my sister! How was I suppose to know that Amber would be just as possessive!" Ron said as he cowered before his mother.

"RON you idiot! Never mess with a woman and her chocolate!" Hermione, Molly and I all said as the same time surprising us all. It was dead silent as Hermione, Molly Weasly and I looked at each other before we started laughing.

"I'm sorry dear for calling you a wench," she told me as she hugged me.

"No problem," I said as she let go of me.

"Now come on you two should get to bed," she said as she guided Hermione and I towards the stairs. She told us that she would be up later to talk to us for a moment when she walked back down into the common room. As we shut the door to our room we could hear her yelling at her three sons. After Mrs. Weasley gave a very stern talking to her boys, which mostly consisted of 'Ron how dare you!' and 'you two why did you even send the letter', she asked us a few questions. We told her about the attack, with out saying anything about how I knew that Hermione was hurt Then we told her about the chocolate fiasco.

The next morning a shrill yell woke me up from my wonderful dream.

"Ronald how dare you!" I heard Mrs. Weasly yell.

"Honestly Ron!" I heard his father yell. I could just see Ron's face and I could hear his thoughts running around as to what he had done this time.

"Malfoy?" I heard someone say. My brain slowly started to work. I heard a knock on our door and before either Hermione or I could answer it Harry burst in.

"Sorry but Amber what did you do with that letter?" Harry asked a bit out breath.

"The letter?" I asked as I looked at his face. He looked terrified as he nodded. I looked at Hermione and she was just as lost. "Malfoy let.." Harry started as I realized what he was asking.

"I left it…in…the…common room…last night," I said broken and slowly.

"I'm going to Dumbledore about this!" we heard.

"I just knew that she was a Malfoy! You can never trust a Malfoy!" I heard Mrs. Weasly yell. That did it I jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs. Not caring that I was only wearing a tank top, shorts, and in pain.

"Stop please!" I yelled as I reached the common room. Ron was sitting in a chair with a stunned look on his face while his parents were glaring at me with the portrait wide open.

"Why should we?" Mrs. Weasly asked in a voice that said don't mess with me.

"If someone is aliening themselves with he-who-must-not-be-named Dumbledore should know," Mr. Weasley said.

"But I'm not! Please believe me I dislike the Malfoys as much as you do, and maybe more!"

"She is telling the truth," Harry said coming to my side.

"Did you read this!" Mr. Weasly questioned holding up the offending letter. Harry nodded.

"I also saw her write the reply to that letter," Hermione said slowly walking up to Harry and I. They gave us a look waiting for us to continue.

"It said that I wouldn't help him," I said.

"Even if hell froze over," Harry added.

"And they were the last things on this planet dying," Hermione finished. The Weasleys looked stunned.

"DRACO MALFOY! IF I EVER HEAR YOU EVEN TALKING TO THAT DISGUSTING MUDBLOOD AMBER LANOBI I WILL…" we heard just as Mr. Weasly closed the portrait.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I didn't even know about the Malfoys till I came to Hogwarts." I said.

"And to add to that Draco has been hitting on her!" Ron added.

"Your own cousin is hitting on you?" Mrs. Weasly asked as her face soften. I just nodded and slid to my knees the pain in my side finally got to much for me.

"Amber?" Harry and Hermione called. Hermione reached for me but Harry stopped her.

"Come on Amber before McGonagall has my head for letting you two out of bed," Harry said somewhat joking.

"I'll go get Madame Pomfrey," Mrs. Weasley said.

"And Amber may I please bring this letter to Dumbledore's attention?" Mr. Weasly asked.

I nodded then found my voice, "Please tell him I said no." Mr. Weasley nodded as Ron asked if he could come. I started to stand to head back to my room but I was surprised by Harry picking me up.

Once we were back in the dorm room Harry, Hermione and I talked till Madame Pomfrey showed up and made Harry leave. Hermione and I were strictly told to stay in our dorm rooms so we could get better. The rest of that day was uneventful especially because I spent most of it sleeping. I woke up to a soft voice. I rolled over to see Hermione talking with Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know dear, Ron just told me that he hasn't been talking to him. Ron just said that he over heard Harry talking to Cho, but didn't know what about other then Cho said something that upset Harry," she said. Hermione just nodded as they chatted for a little longer until they realized that I was awake.

"Amber are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming to my side. I slid back a little somewhat scared.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I asked. She just smiled and shook her head.

We ended up talking quietly until a knock on our door startled us all.

"Dinner," Harry called.

"Come on in Harry dear," Mrs. Weasly said. Harry slowly opened the door. Behind him were Fred and George, all were carrying trays of food.

"So how are our favorite girls?" Fred asked bring food over to us.

"What about Ginny?" I asked smiling.

"Ah she's our favorite sister." George said and I just smiled as he set a platter of food in front of me.

"Are you guys feeling any better?" Harry asked softly.

"Better," Hermione and I answered. Harry looked worried and sad at the same time. "_Wonder what's wrong?" _I thought.

"_Don't know...Do you think he found out?" _I heard Hermione ask, I just looked at her and gave her a 'I don't know' look. It was taking some getting use to being able to hear not only her thoughts but some of Harry's and Ron's.

The next night I heard the dorm door open and close. The Weasleys had left that morning.

"Hey Amber are you awake?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" I asked as she came and sat on my bed. I rubbed my eyes to get them some what working again.

"I was talking to Harry." That made me sit up. "I got sick of staying in here and I needed to return a book so I snuck out. When I was in the library I heard some one crying. It was Harry. He told me what happened the night before Christmas Eve."

"He found Cho and Viktor didn't he?" I said and Hermione nodded. I just grumbled a few choice things under my breath.

"Anyway he broke up with Cho."

"Did he tell her why?"

"No, he said that he told her that he just didn't have any feelings for her and that it was time to move on."

"Oh I bet that went over well," I said rolling my eyes.

"She through a fit and accused him of," Hermione paused.

"Of what? Cheating on her with you?" I asked Hermione nodded, again I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, Harry just told her to leave his friends out of this and to leave him alone. I talked to him for a bit and told him about what you told me. Then he said I like Amber's idea of embarrassing her. I agreed and we chatted for a bit longer then he surprised me."

"How?" I asked.

"He said that for the past couple of weeks, even before this little problem, his feelings for Cho had changed to being just friends… if that. Also he said even though he didn't have feelings for her that it still hurt," Hermione said looking out the window.

"Well that is good to hear and I imagine it would hurt to be used like that," I said as I laid back down.

"Anyway Amber do you have any good ideas of how to embarrass Cho?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"umm…I can think of a few why?" I replied.

"Well," she turned and looked at me. She was smiling and had a mischief look in her eyes. "Harry told me it is up to us to do it."

"No way!" I said excitedly. Hermione nodded and we started to put our heads together and think of ways to embarrass Cho.

"Hey Hermione the next Quidditch match that's coming up. It's Gryffindor against Ravenclaw," I said smiling. Hermione looked at me and we knew that we had the perfect time to start our "dis Cho" plan.

DR: "Oh… Cho's in for it now. Can I help?"

MOK: "You help...do I want to know how you'll help?"

DR: "By providing the supper glue and blow torch!" Proudly displays the items.

MOK: "I had to ask."

DR: "Well… what did you expect?"

MOK: "A bag of marshmallows.

DR: Blinks for a few moments in confusion.

MOK: "Yeah I finally confused her!" Jumps around in circles.

DR: Scowls. "Just update before I use the blow torch and super glue on you."

MOK: ok ok ok I'm going I'm going.


	10. Visitors

**_MOK: (looks around) yeah she isn't around... good now I can update quietly. Any way as you know I don't own anything in this story except for Amber and her owl that's all. Now on with the story Enjoy!_**

The morning of the day before break was over Madame Pomfrey checked Hermione and I. She said that we could leave but still needed to take it easy. Things were still sore but nothing we couldn't handle. Later that evening all the Gryffindors that had stayed for Christmas were in the common room. Harry and Ron were playing chess, while Ron's twin brothers were trying to get Seamus to eat something. Dean and Ginny were talking while Hermione was reading a book sitting next to me on the couch, Neville was on the other side of me. I was reading the history book, I had gotten from McGonagall, to Neville.

"Hermione what are you reading?" Harry asked as he leaned on her shoulders. He was taking a break from losing to Ron, Dean had taken Harry's spot in trying to beat Ron.

"Nothing," Hermione said as she started to mutter something under her breath.

"The reunited companions started on their way once more, with the fiery red haired sorceress in the lead." No sooner had I said that then a bright light flashed blinding everyone. Once we were able to see again, a young short woman with long wavy fiery red hair stood in front of Harry, Hermione, Neville and me. She was wearing a long black cape, with shoulder pads on top decorated with gems. She had big round golden earrings and a black head band that her bangs mostly covered. Her pants and most of her top were red except for the part that went across her chest was yellow. A gray trim around the top. Gray gloves came up to her elbows with bracelets and gray boots. Lastly she was wearing a belt with a sword attached to it. We were all speechless. Who was she?

"What?! How?" the woman stuttered out just as the portrait door opened.

"Miss Weasley turn around I need to talk to you all," McGonagall stated as she walked in. The woman in front of us froze like a statue.

"Professor McGonagall I'm over here," Ginny said timidly rising her hand. McGonagall looked at her then back to the red head. McGonagall's eyes went huge. The red head slowly turned.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they both screamed then the red head ran behind Harry.

"Lina!?!?"

"Protect me please... dang where's Gourry when you need him," she said to Harry as she had an iron grip on the back of his robes.

"Lina Inverse come here now!" McGonagall said sternly.

"Um… I think I'd rather face Hellmaster Phibrizzo again," she whispered. Hermione, Harry and I just looked at each other all asking the same question, "_Hellmaster Phibrizzo? Who is that?" _

"Lina now!" McGonagall said startling us all.

"But sis…" Lina whined.

"SIS?" we all questioned. McGonagall just glared at Lina, but was really glaring at Harry because she was behind him. _McGonagall has a sister?_ I thought, I also could hear Hermione, Ron and Harry saying _'Don't know'._ Slowly Lina moved out from behind Harry. Suddenly there was a pop.

"Ahhh! Xelloss how many times have I told you not to do that?" McGonagall said holding her hand over her heart. This gave Lina time to run, she left a trail of smoke up the stairs, but none of us were paying attention to her. Our attention was now on the new strange guy, who had just popped into the common room and was talking to McGonagall. He had purple hair, it was naturally that color too. He was also wearing a black cape and had a staff in his hand. His back was to us so we really couldn't see him to well.

"But if I stopped then it wouldn't be any fun," Xelloss said.

"Go bug Peeves!" McGonagall said. Xelloss just smiled and shook his head. McGonagall growled and looked around the common room noticing that Lina was no longer there. At this time Xelloss turned to us. He looked at Hermione, Harry, and me before smiling brighter.

"Ah, Luna why didn't you tell me that they were your students?" Xelloss asked. _"LUNA??" _if we were confused before we were now really lost.

"You never asked," McGonagall growled at him then turned to us and said, "Alright we need to find Lina. Boys go check all the boy dormitories please, while Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and I will check the girls. Miss Lanobi go get Dumbledore," I just nodded and stood while the rest headed off to do what McGonagall told them to do. We were all quiet trying to understand what was going on. Xelloss decided to follow me as I walked through the portrait and headed for Dumbledore's office.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as we neared the dungeons.

"Now that's… a secret," he replied. I just got the feeling that I would be hearing that phrase a lot from him.

"Can you believe it? That blue rock guy just appearing out of nowhere like that in the common room almost taking Snape's head off." A voice filtered up to my ears from the dungeons.

"What happen? Snape glare at him, take points or give him detention?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, he did not you stupid muggle-loving mudblood Gryffindor," I heard this time recognizing the voice. _Great it's my stupid cousin. _

"Ahh do you mean I have been erased from your wish list like the rest of Gryffindor?" I asked hoping this time.

"Amber?" he questioned rushing up to me. "Are you feeling ok?" I hid behind Xelloss.

"I'm fine," I said then all but ran for it. I hadn't run far when I ran right into Dumbledore. "Oh professor I'm sorry. McGonagall…Ran into ummm…." I started but everything was just coming out in a jumble.

"Miss Lanobi, is everything alright?" he asked.

"No, sir," Xelloss said suddenly appearing next to me.

"Xelloss," Dumbledore said almost asking him to continue. I looked at Xelloss a little closer this time. He was wearing a black and tan outfit, with his eyes mostly closed.

"It's a sec…" Xelloss started.

"I don't think it is Xelloss not if little Lanobi is here looking for me," Dumbledore said smiling. Xelloss thought for a moment then looked at me. His eyes were opened and they were purple just like his hair. I was memorized by the shocking purple that they were._ **His eyes are beautiful**. _I thought. We stood in silence, Xelloss looking at me for a moment before I finally spoke.

"Um…a strange young woman named Lina…" I started when Dumbledore's smile brightened.

"Ahh…that is a problem."

"That is not all," Xelloss said, Dumbledore looked at him to continue. "The rest of them are here too."

"I'm sure that McGonagall is so thrilled. Come on Miss Lanobi you can tell me what happened on the way." He said as we walked back to the common room. I told him all that happened and as I finished Snape walked up with a blue, rock guy in a tan outfit also with a sword at his waist.

"YOU!" the blue guy yelled as he grabbed Xelloss. In doing so he knocked me out of the way. Pain flooded through me as the blue man yelled at Xelloss and I slumped to my knees. I held back a scream but I couldn't hold the tears in.

"Miss Lanobi are you alright?" Dumbledore asked helping me to my feet again.

"Oh dear Zelgadis I do believe that you have hurt that young lady," Xelloss said as Zelgadis held him against the wall. Zelgadis, the blue guy, growled at Xelloss before doing something I had never seen. He said something and Xelloss was a little burnt. I was in shock but I nodded to Dumbledore as Zelgadis just looked at me.

"Sorry my lady," he said, while Snape just glared at him.

"Snape would you please escort Mr. Zelgadis to my office. I do believe that we need to get Lanobi back and find the others. Xelloss please go find the other two," Dumbledore said as he gently pushed me towards the Gryffindor tower. As we reached the tower my pain hadn't gone away, in fact it was getting worse. Something had to be wrong.

"Let us in!" I hear Harry yell.

"NO! She's going kill me," I heard someone else reply. The argument continued as Dumbledore and I walked up the steps to the girls dormitories. Harry and Ron were pounding on the door, while McGonagall was behind them.

"Oh professor," she said as she spotted Dumbledore.

"WHAT THE!!!!??? WHO PUT THIS SPELL ON HER!?" we heard the girl cry.

"Lina what are you talking about?" McGonagall asked just as the door flew open to reveal the red head girl, Lina. Harry and Ron who had been leaning on the door were now flat on their faces. Hermione was on the floor curled up in pain. _Hermione what's wrong? _ I asked her. All I got in response was _Pain! _Lina looked pissed.

"Miss Lina!" we heard a little voice call from behind us. McGonagall, Dumbledore and I turned to see Xelloss and a young girl who had purple/black hair and she was also wearing a tan outfit. She had pink bracelets that had a gem on them and around her neck as another pink collar with a blue gem in the middle.

"Amelia! Come here this problem is right up your alley," Lina told her.

"But Miss Lina, don't you…Oh I see," Amelia replied stepping up to Lina. They both looked at Hermione for a moment before Amelia held out her hands said some words. A bright white light surrounded Hermione then disappeared. Hermione was no longer in pain but was still curled up.

"Well done Amelia," Lina said.

"Well done Lina. None of us had even seen that spell, thank you," Dumbledore said kindly as Harry, Ron and I went to Hermione's side. Lina just jumped back a step, looking around her wildly.

"Come off it, I'm not going to kill you," McGonagall said.

"Are you sure of that Luna?" Xelloss taunted in McGonagall's ear.

"Bug off! Why we…even….you stupid…" McGonagall started but Dumbledore looked at her silencing her. Lina looked at this and was just a little shocked.

"Miss Lina what's going on? Where are we?" Amelia asked. Lina just shook her head.

"Not where, when," Dumbledore said.

"Xelloss if you…" Lina said stalking towards him.

"For once Lina it's not his fault" Dumbledore said then added. "If you will come with me everything will be explained. Oh yes Xelloss would you please get Gourry from the kitchens?" Xelloss smiled then disappeared. Dumbledore turned and started back down the stairs.

"Are you sure we can trust them Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.

"You better, if you know what's good for you," McGonagall growled.

"Yes," Lina said truing a little green as she also headed down the stairs with Amelia following.

"Are you alright Hermione?" I asked her as Harry helped her to her feet. She nodded and McGonagall was still in the doorway watching us.

"Out, Mr. Potter Weasley," McGonagall said. They both nodded and as they walked out they both looked one last look at us before McGonagall shut the door.

"Hermione what happened?" I asked as we sat on her bed.

"Ginny, McGonagall and I split up to look when I came in here the door shut and I saw Lina and she was scared. She scared me then I felt pain hit me. At first I though it was you but it just keep getting worse and worse. Lina was hiding behind your bed when Harry and Ron started pounding on the door."

"Then she saw the spell…oh my only really powerful witches can see spells." I said while Hermione just nodded.

"Well you know Luna is powerful herself you know," Xelloss said popping up right next to us.

"Ahh!" we both cried jumping away from him.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Family relations," he said as he disappeared.

"You know he is getting to be annoying," I muttered.

"Why thank you Lanobi," I heard his voice say. I looked around but no one was there. After a moment we just relaxed back on to the bed we were both deep in thought.

"Wonder what he meant by family relations?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Didn't Lina call McGonagall sister?" I questioned. Hermione looked at me funny for a moment before turning her head.

"Aarrrggg….it's too late to be thinking. I'm going to bed," she said. I just smiled and walked over to my bed still pondering what had just happened.

The next morning as we walked down into the common room Harry and Ron along with Neville were looking at a note hanging on the wall.

"What's this all about?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"It's a notice talking about a contest that the muggle studies class is putting on. Every one in Hogwarts is encouraged to participate," Harry said smiling. It was a lip sync, sing-a-long contest.

"Alright I know what I'm going to do," I heard Ginny say as she ran out the portrait door. Hermione and I just looked at each other before we started heading for breakfast.

Harry and Ron met us there. Harry sat next to Hermione, while Ron sat next to me.

"Think your strong enough for the match against Ravenclaw in a few days?" Ron asked.

"Yes, by the way Harry please kick Cho's little butt," I replied.

"Don't worry, when it comes to Quidditch I'm no nice guy," Harry said smiling.

"Well that's for sure!" Ron replied as he stuffed toast in his mouth. We continued talking about everything until a shadow fell upon our table. We all turned expecting it to be my cousin.

"What do…" I said stopping when I saw it was the blue guy from the night before.

"Are you Amber Lanobi?" he asked roughly. I nodded. _Who is this guy? _I heard Harry and Hermione question.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I did not mean to hurt you," he said.

"That is alright, you just hit a sore spot. I take it that you don't get along with Xelloss," I said.

"That is an," he started.

"Ahh come on Zelgadis am I that bad," Xelloss said popping right behind Harry causing Harry to jump along with startling the rest of us.

"Ahhh!!!" Ron and Harry said.

"Grr…Xelloss can't you go away?" Zelgadis said. Xelloss just smiled and shook his head.

"Xelloss remember the rules and what Dumbledore told you," we heard Snape say. Xelloss just looked at him before disappearing again. Zelgadis was about to say something when McGonagall tapped on her glass getting the attention of us all. Dumbledore stood and looked at the few of us that were there, the rest of the kids would be coming back that afternoon.

"I decided this could not wait. The rest of the students will be informed when they arrive. We have a few new teachers, I would like you to meet Zelgadis Graywards, Amelia, Gourry Gavbirea, and Lina Inverse. They will be teaching an hour of Defense Against the Dark Arts, starting tomorrow," Dumbledore said then sat down. Lina and a blond guy were loudly stuffing their faces at a near by table. _Dang can they can eat a lot. _I heard Hermione say. _That and if they don't watch it they are going to eat the bowls and table too. _I replied Hermione just smiled.

"You are going to be a teacher?" I asked stupidly. He just nodded before walking off. _What an interesting guy. _I thought. _ No kidding _Hermione replied.

The rest of the day was normal we didn't do much other then wander around Hogwarts. All the students were back by dinner and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were walking back to the tower when we walked past McGonagall's office only to hear two people talking.

"I don't care Zel and Amelia can teach I'll supervise."

"Honestly Lina," McGonagall sighing then said. "Find do what you want but for tonight you will be staying in the Gryffindor tower for the time being."

"Where the heck is that Luna?" Lina replied.

"Where you were last night." That is all we heard before we continued on to the common room.

"Wonder why Lina doesn't want to teach? Phoenix feather," Harry asked as we reached the portrait. We all shook our heads as we walked into the common room. Inside several of the students were talking and chatting while there were a few girls surrounding two guys. Neville and Dean were talking to the black/purple hair girl on the couch.

"I don't know how we got here. I was walking with Miss Lina when a bright light surrounded us. After the light faded I was facing a few students in a room. I just stayed there until Xelloss showed up," she told the boys.

"Um… are you Amelia?" Hermione asked her as we walked up to them.

"Yes I am," Amelia replied as we sat on and around the couch.

"Well I just wanted to thank you," Hermione said.

"Not a problem," she said as Zelgadis and another guy that had blond hair walked up to us.

"May I ask why you were sore?" Zelgadis asked as he sat next to us.

"Oh that," I said.

"She saved Hermione's life," Harry said smiling.

"How?" the blond asked.

"This guy was beating the crud out of her, I tried to stop him," I said.

"HUH????" the whole tower turned to us.

"Who, what, when, where?" came form all directions.

We spent the next few moment telling what happened over Christmas break, with Viktor.

"I don't believe he would do that," Lavender said stubbornly.

"Believe it," Harry, Ron, Hermione and I said.

"What a jerk," Zelgadis said with a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Even I'm not that stupid," the blond said.

"No kidding Gurroy. This is unjust. If I ever get my hands on him…" Amelia started as the rest of the kids just started going off to do their own things or to bed. Hermione was sitting in front of Harry and leaning against him as we listened to Amelia go off on the injustice of Viktor attacking Hermione.

"Oooo…looks like someone is getting a little cuddly," Parvait said to Hermione.

"Were just friends," Harry and Hermione said.

She stopped but Ginny just started in on them. "Yeah just what will your girlfriend Cho will say about this."

"What girlfriend?" Harry, Hermione, and I asked.

"HUH?" all of the Gryffindors yelled, including Ron. They didn't get an answer from us because McGonagall and Lina walked in.

"Lina!" Gourry said running up to her.

"There you are," Zelgadis said.

"Miss Lina," Amelia said also greeting her.

"Hey guys," she replied.

"Now, Mr. Potter, Weasley would you please show Zelgadis and Gourry to your room and Mrs. Granger, Lanobi take Lina and Amelia to your rooms." We nodded saying that we would. "Now Lina remember what we talked about," McGonagall said.

"Yes sis," Lina replied.

"Huh?" this time I finally figured it out. "Wait a minute that is what Xelloss meant! Your sisters. But how can that be??" I asked more then slightly confused.

"Long story. To make things simple I am Lina's older sister," McGonagall said before turning and leaving, not explaining a thing.

"I don't believe I missed that!" Hermione said. _Hehe…maybe because you were thinking of someone else? _I asked her. Hermione glared at me, I just gave her 'I'm innocent look'.

"That's your sister Lina?" her other three companies questioned. Lina just nodded.

"She doesn't seem that bad," Amelia said. Lina just gave the young girl a look. By this time the common room was mostly empty. We talked for a moment before heading up to our rooms. Lina and Amelia took my bed while I shared a bed with Hermione.

"_Humm…maybe Hagrid was right in naming you 'cuddles'. Cuddling up to Harry like that,"'_ I mentally teased Hermione. It was useful have a connection at least once we had figured it out. We were playing a quick couple of games of speed before we went to bed.

_"We are just friends. Just best friends that's all," _Hermione told me back.

"_Well you know what they say, that you marry your best friend," _I told her smiling as I dealt.

_"Amber!" _she said and I could see the blush creep into her checks.

_"So you do like…" _I started but Hermione glared at me I just smiled and had my answer. _Hey why don't we enter that contest. _

_"No way!" _she replied.

_"What afraid of what Harry might say?" _

_"Amber…" _she paused for a second before continuing. "_Alright if you win this next hand I will but only if you lay off on the teasing." _

_"Deal" _I said as we started in on the last game of speed.

I won by one card. Hermione just looked at me then sighed as I put the cards away.

_"Do you have a song in mind?" _She asked me.

_"Tell you tomorrow,"_ I told her as I rolled over to go to sleep.

"Fine, but remember the deal."

"Don't worry I'll lay off the teasing," I said falling asleep.

_**MOK: I apologize for errors as I did not have time to check it over. Any way I hope you enjoyed it. **_


	11. Ron gets what?

**MOK: **** Well here I am.**

**DR:**** (sings) I found her.**

**MOK:**** Just because I was busy (mutterers) and forgot. **

**DR:  Well your updating now! (pushes MOK to the computer) or do you want me to use the duct tape. **

**MOK:  No! I'll update just give me a second. **

**DR: Tick tock your time is up. **

**MOK: I'm typing! I'm typing. Ok now folks I don't own anything but the plot, and Amber Lanobi plus her owl. And a cool koi ordainment. **

The next day the tale Viktor's attack and the break up of Harry and Cho were all over Hogwarts. We were sitting in the common room during lunch when we heard Lina yelling outside the portrait.

"He did what to those girls?"

"He attacked them hurting them pretty bad," Amelia replied.

"That's it!" Lina said walking in and spotting us added. "I'm going to personally teach you two along with what Zel and Amelia are teaching you."

"Huh, why?" Hermione and I asked. We were the only people in the common room. Lina explained quickly, because she wanted us to be able to protect ourselves against people like Krum.

"But Miss Inverse I don't think you should teach just us," I said.

"Why?" Lina asked a little shocked.

"You should teach Harry," Hermione said and added. "And before you ask why it's because he has a very powerful dark lord after him." Lina looked interested and we told her most of what had happened in Harry's life. Just the stretchy story no real details.

"Humm…." Lina said thinking then said. "Sounds like you all should be taught all, even Mr. Weasley. To keep the friendship strong," Lina said after our explanation.

"You might want to get permission," I said. Lina growled then headed out the door.

"Wait up Miss Lina!" Amelia said running after her.

_"Alright what song?" _Hermione asked as we waited for McGonagall/Luna show up to class. Harry and Ron were chatting away. _"Do you know the song by Shania Twain 'Man I feel like a woman'?" _I asked her. Hermione nodded and I just smiled.

"That one? But how are we?" she asked.

"I have it don't worry," I replied smiling as McGonagall walked in.

"Now class, I know that you have heard that my sister has arrived. To clear up roomers I will tell you what happened," McGonagall said then started into her story about how a day after she sent this girl to Lina to help save the world she had been brought forward in time. In traveling through time McGonagall lost all of her memory. Shortly after arriving in this time she ran into Dumbledore who helped her. McGonagall told us that she regained her memory later but by that time could not be sent back to her time. She also told us that she decided to keep the name that Dumbledore had given her.

McGonagall took the whole class time and we as a class were surprised.

"Potter, Lanobi, Granger, Weasley stay after I need to talk to you," she said as the class started out.

"Look at that they can't even sit in class with out getting into trouble," Draco hissed.

"Well you can't even breath without getting into trouble you inbreeder," I shot back at him.

"Miss Lanobi," McGonagall started once everyone was gone.

"Sorry professor," I started trying to sound sorry, but she cut me off.

"But I can understand. Now my sister, Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis and Gourry are going to teach you an hour before dinner. Which today that will be right after your DADA classes," McGonagall finished and sent us out.

"But professor where are we to meet them?" Ron asked.

"They teach the last hour of DADA," McGonagall said.

"Oh yeah," he said as Harry, Hermione and I just rolled our eyes at him.

A few hours later we were in the DADA class room just finishing up the first hour of it.

"Alright, as Dumbledore has requested here is your other DADA teachers," Kale Jinn our professor said as he grabbed a few things and left. The Gryffindors were in the back by the wall while the Slytherins were up front.

"Well hello everyone! I'm Amelia, this is Zelgadis, Gourry, and Lina," Amelia said pointing to each.

"Now why am I here again?" Gourry asked. His question was answered by Lina hitting him on the head.

"Any way…the first thing we are going to teach you is a barrier," Amelia said trying to ignore the min fight going on between Lina and Gourry.

"But we already know what a barrier is," Malfoy drawled out.

"Do you now? From what I have learned your wimpy barriers couldn't hold a fly," Zelgadis said before he went into to taking us back to basic magic before teaching us the spell. Zelgadis was right. All their magic was slightly different, it was like pulling it our of your self and not using a wand. When we all had created a barrier then Zelgadis said "Now we are going to test you."

"But we won't put a much behind them," Amelia added.

"Well this shall be interesting," I muttered under my breath. Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed with me. Draco was called on first to do it. He stood directly in front of me, with Zelgadis in front of him.

"Fire Ball!" Zelgadis said and a small ball of orange light came towards Draco.

"_Are you sure about this contest?"_ Hermione asked as Draco blocked.

_"It'll be fun. Besides Hermione studying isn't everything," _I replied as Zelgadis' spell hit knocking Draco back directly into me.

"Hello pretty," Draco said.

_"Yeah as fun as having a git cousin in your lap," _Hermione teased.

_"Shut up!" _I said glaring at Hermione.

_"Why? You enjoying have him sitting on your lap?" _

_"LIKE I WOULD EVER ENJOY THAT!_" I yelled at Hermione. Harry and Ron winced while Hermione just smiled.

"Oh my you must put your strength into it," Amelia said as I shoved Draco off my lap. He was smiling at me from the floor.

"I wouldn't be smiling you dolt. You failed." I growled at him crossing my arms.

"Oh and you could do better?" Pansy said glaring at me.

"Yes, Lanobi come give it a try," Zelgadis called. _Great now I'm in for it. _ I thought to no one.

"_Amelia said to put strength behind it," _ Harry told me. I just looked at him kindly as I walked up to the front of the class.

_"You can do it Amber you're better then that inbreeding git," _Ron told me. I just smiled as stood in front of Amelia this time. Amelia smiled a little then sent a fireball at me. I did what they told me and leaned into it, bracing my self. The fireball hit and pushed me back a little bit. I was able to hold it though.

"Good!" Zelgadis said as Amelia let up. After that they tested each of us. Surprisingly everyone did well, except some Slytherins namely Pansy. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were some of the few that did the best though. Again at the end of class Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were asked to stay behind.

"Come on," Lina said as she lead us out of the room to a spot that none of us had been to. "Dumbledore said that this is the most shielded place in Hogwarts. Now we are going to teach you some other spells and fighting moves," Lina said.

"Why?" Ron asked. Lina just looked at him irritated before she continued into the lesson. It was mostly a continuation of what we had learned in class but a lot harder and more physical.

"Why did you guys have to stay after?" Seamus asked as we sat down at dinner.

"Yeah did you guys get into trouble?" Neville asked as I kneaded my shoulder.

"No they just wanted to talk to us," Hermione answered as she rubbed her wrist. We had decided to not tell people that Lina and them were teaching us. Ron and Harry were both slightly complaining about their aches and pains.

A couple days later the day of the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Hermione and I were finalizing our plans to start embarrassing Cho. Along with that we were secretly working on the song anytime we could get. Lina's extra lessons, Quidditch practice plus homework we were quite busy. Lina had taught us many tricks and spells, that she knew. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had surpassed the rest of the class thanks to the extra lessons, not that we even had complete control of it yet, and we had only learned a few spells. They had taken to teaching everyone daily not just during DADA. They said it would be better and we would learn the spells faster.

They mixed things up with spells and sword play, which we were going to be tested on the next day. The really surprising thing was that Ron was one of the best in the class with the sword play that Zelgadis and Gourry were teaching us, while I was one of the worse.

The morning of the match Hermione and I were walking down the hall towards lunch, Ron and Harry were already there, I popped some candy into my mouth.

"What are you eating Amber?" Hermione asked me.

"An Atomic FireBall," I said and as I said it a small bright orange light came out and hit Hagrid. Thank goodness it wasn't very big.

"OH MY! Hagrid I'm so sorry! I was just telling Hermione what I was eating," I said as he put out the fire in his beard.

"No problem, still hav'n trouble controlling it eh?" he asked. Hermione was trying not to giggle as I just hung my head feeling bad but also trying not to laugh. Hagrid just smiled then continued on his way.

"That was funny!" Hermione said as she finally let out her giggles.

"I can't believe I did that!" I said slightly giggling as we continued to lunch. We talked quietly about the contest and about what Lina had hinted at a couple very powerful spells, but she hadn't decided yet on whither she was going to teach us them or not.

"_You haven't done anything to Cho," _ Harry said to me as we headed towards the Quidditch pitch before the match. It was my first one I was to play in, one of the other chasers had an accident in potions and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her play for the rest of the year. Naturally they were upset, especially because this was their last year at Hogwarts.

_"Don't worry it will happen," _I reassured him smiling as Cho past us.

"Oh gee, looks like I was wrong. Must have been cheating with Blondie not the little book worm," Cho said as she past by.

"Whatever, I'm not one to kiss every seeker I see," I growled at her just as Harry put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go away Cho," Harry said coldly. Cho walked a way smugly muttering something about wining the match.

"Come on you two!" Ron called to us. I looked around for Hermione she said she was going to get something then come down to the match, but I thought she would have been there already. I soon gave up and got ready for the match.

Soon we were in the air warming up. Harry and Ron were next to me as we looked around the crowd. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia and Xelloss was sitting with the rest of the teachers. McGonagall and Snape seem to be having an huge discussion.

"Ready to get the snitch?" Ron asked. Harry just nodded as we pulled away from each other to get into position, that's when I saw Hermione.

_"Ready Hermione?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Good luck!" _I heard Harry and Ron say.

_"You too!"_ I replied as the game was started.

It was fast and furious, like normal. Ron's twin brothers were doing great with the bluggers. Cho had past me a few times sneering at me and trying to get me to lose the Qualfe when I had it. Ron was doing his normal excellent job, he even managed to dodge a blugger attack from the other team. The score was 100 Gryffindor 90 Ravenclaw as Angelic Johnson, one of the other chasers past me the Qualfe, I barely caught it before being hit by one of the Ravenclaw chasers.

"Just hand it over Blondie," he growled as I managed to keep a hold of the Qualfe and stay on my broom.

"No!" I said then slid past him to the goal. He cursed as he followed but he wasn't fast enough as I put the Qualfe through the goal again. Their keeper glared at me as I just smiled. _"Dang and I thought Slytherins were bad," _I thought to no one.

_"Tell me about it!" _ Ron replied.

"GO HARRY GO!" Cho suddenly yelled startling us all, including Harry. We all turned to see Cho, trying to get the snitch while cheering for Harry. Ron's look was just priceless. Harry was distracted for a moment until the snitch past him again.

"GO HARRY GO! HE'S OUR MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT THEN NO ONE CAN!" Cho cheered almost looking like an American high school cheerleader. "GIVE ME AN 'H'…GIVE ME AN 'A'…GIVE ME AN 'R' GIVE ME ANOTHER 'R' … GIVE ME AN 'Y'. WHAT DOES THAT SPELL HARRY HARRY!"

Cho's team was in complete shock. The students were laughing, even a few teachers. Harry was after the snitch while Cho was still trying to get it but couldn't, she wasn't fast enough. Ron and I were both doubled over on our brooms laughing trying not to fall off.

"Harry Potter got the snitch!" Lee Jordan announced though laughter as Cho finally quit cheering for Harry. "260 to 90 Gryffindor WINS!"

"Way to go Harry!!" was cheered from all directions as Harry flew up to Ron and I who were now closer to Hermione.

"Catch!" Harry said as he threw the snitch to Hermione who caught it.

_"Oooo!!! Hermione you know what that means!" _I told her smiling.

_"Huh what?" _she replied as she looked at the snitch.

_"You're going to be Harry's next girlfriend!" _I told her.

_"AMBER!!!!" _Hermione glared at me. My broom became hot and I fell off and landed in the stands just below her.

_"Grrrr….Hermione how dare you!!!!!! That's my only broom!!!" _I growled at back at her.

_"Too hot to handle Amber? By the way I would look where you are sitting." _Hermione giggled. I turned my head.

"Well hello Amber, you just seem to like running into me," Draco said as he started putting his arms around me.

"I WOULDN'T DARE IF I WERE YOU!" I growled at him stopping him cold. _"Hermione! You could have at least had me land some where ELSE!" _I yelled at her and she just smiled while Harry and Ron held their heads and wincing. I glared at Draco as I jumped off him while I continued to yell at Hermione.

_"Ooo were cousins getting a little cozy now?" _Ron questioned smiling brightly. I glared at him and he ducked behind Harry.

"Hermione!" I yelled at her, she just gave me an innocent look.

"Ahh, Amber, Ron, Hermione, Harry Professor Inverse wants to see you guys." Dean yelled to us. I was still glaring at Draco as I called for my broom. It was in one piece just a little burnt.

"Great what does she want now?" Ron asked as we all headed off to find Lina.

It didn't take long for us to find her. Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia and her were talking just a few feet away.

"Hello Professor Lina," Harry said smiling. _"Amber that was you guys charming Cho?" _Harry asked/stated to me. I just smiled back at him.

"Hi guys! I just wanted to teach you all something," Lina said with a glint in her eyes. "Come on lets go!" she said as she all but ran off. We had no chance but to follow her. We followed them off to a very remote part of the Hogwarts ground.

"I spoke to Dumbledore and he said that it was a good idea," Lina said smiling, with Gourry standing next to her dumbfounded like normal.

"What's a good idea?" Hermione and I asked.

"Teaching you Levation and Ray wing," Zelgadis said.

"WHAT??" Hermione questioned.

"Are you talking about flying?" Harry asked with his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, these spells are helpful to get to you out of a tight spot when needed," Amelia said thoughtfully.

"But…flying…" Hermione muttered.

_"What's wrong with Hermione?" _I asked Harry.

_"She hates to fly. Don't know why, but I think this is going to be fun," _Harry replied.

_"Flying is great! Hopeful Hermione won't be to scared," _I replied to Harry who just smiled to me. Ron was just standing there while Hermione was searching her head for an excuse to not learn theses spells. Lina ignored Hermione and went straight into teaching us. Harry and I picked it up rather fast while Ron and Hermione were having trouble.

"COME ON YOU CAN LEARN IT!" Lina yelled at Hermione. Hermione shook her head. "Well you will need it for occasions like this!" Lina said as she grabbed Hermione and flew up a ways before dropping her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione yelled. _"I'm going to die!!!" _Hermione told us.

"Alright now cast it Hermione."

"I CAN'T I'M TO SCARED!" Hermione yelled as she came crashing back to earth.

"Oh for crying out loud," Lina said with her head in her hands.

"Ray Wing," Harry called. He caught her several feet off the ground. _"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" _Hermione keep repeating as she had a death grip on Harry. Harry landed with Hermione and he was turning blue.

"Hermione it might be a good idea to let go of Harry," Ron said.

"NO!!" She replied.

"HERMIONE HE CAN'T BREATH!" Ron yelled at her.

"Besides you are on the ground," I told her.

"Oh!" she said as she let go of Harry and he sunk to his knees to get his breath. "Sorry Harry."

"Now Hermione you really need to learn this," Lina said sighing as she started pulling at her hair.

"Wait professor. Let me talk to her," I requested. They just nodded to me.

"Hermione why are you so scared?" I asked after I took her a few feet away from everyone else.

"I don't know I just am."

"Is it the height?" Hermione shook her head. "Fear of falling?"

"Might be," HHermione answered.

"Harry help me here," I told Harry. He stood and came up to me.

"Now Hermione we are all going to cast the spell." She looked terrified. "We are right here with you and we will start off slow kay? Besides Hermione you don't want to have it go around the school that you can't master a spell do you?" I said. She looked at the ground for a moment before looking at Harry and I with a new determine look in her eyes. I knew that she was going to do it. She wasn't going to let this be the only spells that she couldn't do.

Even though with that determination she still started to shake when we started the spell. Hermione was in the middle of Harry and I. We each held on to her so she wouldn't fall. But after an half an hour Hermione was flying on her own. She didn't like it much but she was finally doing it. Ron was doing better and our teachers were smiling brightly.

"Well done!" Lina said then added to Hermione. "I knew you could do it." Hermione was smiling from ear to ear as we all we all walked back to Hogwarts.

"Hey Ron where have you been! Mum and dad are looking for you," Fred said as we walked in.

"Really where are they?" Ron said. Fred just pointed to the common

room. Ron nodded his thanks and we headed up to the common room.

_"Hermione we really need to work on our customs," _ I said as we walked along blocking Harry and Ron.

_"Not to worry," _she replied smiling. I just looked at her confused, and she just smiled.

"So Hermione is flying as bad as you thought?" Harry asked her.

"Well…I don't know. It's ok I guess," she replied as we reached the portrait door.

"Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione, Amber," Ron's father said as we walked in. Behind Mr. Weasley stood Mrs. Weasley holding a package in her arms.

They wanted to talk to Ron alone so the three of them headed up to Harry and his dorm room. The common room was for once empty except for us.

"Wonder why the common room is empty tonight?" I questioned.

"Maybe they are all having a party that we aren't invited to," Harry joked.

"Yeah sure. A party where the famous Harry Potter is not invited!" Hermione said jokingly.

"HEY GUYS!" Ron said running down the stairs carrying something.

"What?" we all three said.

"Look at what my parents gave me," He said holding out a sword. It looked like a regular sword. It's handle was gray with a few gems in the hilt and it had a funny spiked guard on it.

"Why did your parents have this?" Hermione asked.

"They said that it's been in the family for years. They heard from Dumbledore that I had been doing excellent in class with the sword. So they decided that I should get it," Ron said beaming as he swung it around a bit. Harry looked a little sick but he had a smile on his face.

"It's nothing like the ones we use in class, here see," Ron said holding it out for Harry to take. The second Harry's hand touched the hilt there was a burst of light. Harry and Ron were thrown apart from each other and the sword lay on the floor.

"Bloody heck what was that!" Ron said shaking his head.

"Harry?" Hermione called to him but no answer. I was the closest so I walked up to his side.

"What the heck did you do to him RON!" I yelled. Harry was out cold.

"Ron!!!!" Hermione yelled at him. I made sure that Harry was breathing.

"YOU GIT! SWINING THAT THING AROUND LIKE IT WAS A STICK. HE PROBLEY THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Hermione continued.

"But I didn't do anything I was," Ron started to answer back. That made me look up.

"Oh yeah he just goes and faints every once in a while," I said glaring at him. Hermione was also glaring at him. I was mentally scolding him.

"AGGGG!! Not both at the same time! I'm telling you I didn't do anything!" Ron said as he turned his head and held up his hands. I turned back to Harry and pushed up his bangs to feel his forehead. I was shocked at what I saw. Hermione's yells fell into the background as I studied Harry. His scar that was normally slightly pink and noticeable was now a pulsing white light. It was pulsing with the beat of his heart. _"How strange" _I thought as Hermione was interrupted by the portrait door opening.

"What's going on in here?" Lina's voice filtered into my ears.

"Ron is everything ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they both walked down the stairs.

"HEY IT'S MY SWORD!!!" Gourry said suddenly picking up the sword that had fallen to the floor in all our yelling and was hugging it like a baby.

"But how's that possible? We gave it back!" Lina said walking up to Gourry.

"What's wrong with Harry," Ron's mom finally asked.

"Don't know," Ron said as Hermione and I glared at him. Hermione had now joined me at Harry's side. His scar had finally returned to normal.

"Hummm….looks like Sirius failed," Xelloss said popping from out of nowhere. He was sitting on the mantle above the fire place. Startling us all.

"Sirius!?" we all chimed.

"What do you mean Xelloss?" Lina questioned.

_"Why would Sirius have anything do with that sword?" _Hermione questioned. I just looked at her. _"I don't know what that runaway would have to do with it," _ I replied to her.

_"He is innocent."_ She replied. I just looked at her shocked and wondered what she meant.

"Sirius Black has never touched this sword," Ron's father said.

"Sirius Black? Who's that?" Lina and Gourry questioned.

"Oh my, not that Sirius, Arthur. A different Sirius one that lived a long time ago," Xelloss said smiling. Mr. Weasley just groaned at Xelloss.

"Oh you mean the one with pink hair?" I questioned as I remembered that little bit from the history book that professor McGonagall let me read. Xelloss just nodded as they all started chatting away. The Weasleys were just slightly shocked with Xelloss and were trying to figure out exactly who and what he was by asking Ron. I just looked at Harry once more before turning to Hermione.

_"Hey Hermione if he doesn't wake up soon I think you will have to kiss him, to wake him up," _I told her.

_"AMBER!! I thought you were going to lay off... "_ Hermione said as she started to yell at me. I just blocked her as much as I could while Ron was holding his head. Suddenly Harry's arms moved up to hold his head. This startled both Hermione and I especial as he groaned. "Dang and I thought what ever hit me before was bad."

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" Ron told him.

"This is odd, it's never had that effect on someone before, interesting…….very interesting……………" Xelloss said as he disappeared. Hermione and I helped Harry to his feet while Lina, Gourry and the Weasleys continued to talk.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked him as we three sat on the couch.

"Yeah, just keep that sword away from me. That pain was worse then when Morty is around," Harry told us as he rubbed his scar. We just nodded and chatted for a while.

_"Amber we need to talk about the contest," _Hermione told me. I just nodded.

"Night everyone," I said as I got up and headed up to Hermione and mine dorm. Hermione didn't take long before she joined me. I was sitting on my bed when she walked in.

_"Now Hermione what did you want to discuss?"_ I asked as she joined me.

_"You said that we needed costumes," _Hermione said and I just nodded. _"Well I got the final touch."_

"Really how?" I whispered trying not to disturb our roommates. Hermione smiled as she went to her bed and grabbed a few things. We had gotten most of everything together and planed but the costumes.

"This," Hermione said as she set down two shirts. We already had the skirts and shoes. One was blue while the other was green.

_"Cool! These are perfect!"_ I said as I held up the green shirt. They were men's business shirts. Hermione was just smiling brightly. Then I remembered. _"Oh yeah Hermione I found the charm that will change our hair on cue,"_ I told her.

_"Really where?" _Hermione asked as I handed the shirts back to her.

"Flitwick," I answered smiling. Hermione's eyes went wide. _"Don't worry. I just asked him if he new of a charm that would change your hair color with a word or phrase and he told me."_

_"Really? Now that is cool. I guess that we are now ready aren't we?" _Hermione said.

_"Yep and that's a good thing because it's just in a few days." _Hermione nodded as she stood and said. _"We have that sword test tomorrow. We should be getting some sleep."_

_"No kidding. Bet you that Ron will be using that sword, that Gourry said was his………Wait just one second!"_

_"If that was Gourry's sword then wouldn't it be the Sword of Light or Goranova!!!" _Hermione caught on to what I was thinking.

"But how?" I said. Hermione just shook her head. "Yeah yet another mystery," I said as I fell back on my bed.

"Well we really can't worry about it tonight. Night Amber," Hermione said as she got up and went to her bed.

"Yeah, sweet dreams Hermione," I replied as I just rolled over and crawled under my covers and fell asleep.

**DR:**** Oooo!! A psi-blade, a psi-blade..er I mean Sword of light, Sword of light, I said!!**

**MOK:**** Psi-blade?? oh..hehehehehehehehehe...are meds working?**

**DR:**** No, they haven't been for the past month. You mean that you want me to sleep???**

**MOK:**** Umm...I think the welfare of the world is dependent on it. **

**DR: Darn straight! The minors won't know what hit them this year. **

**MOK: Oh dear...I don't know if I'm happy that I won't be in your way or if I'm sad that I won't be there to see the destruction, eating popcorn on the side. **

**DR:**** Sad that you won't be at AX!**

**MOK:**** Yeah very true...just won't be able to make it this year... um didn't we kind of get off the subject?**

**DR:**** Fine we'll get back to the Psi-bla I mean Sword of light. **

**MOK:**** Alright folks more to come soon. Hopefully.**

**DR: BAWHHHHHH!!!!! You better, I always have the flame thrower and let's not forget about the super glue or quick sand. (evil laughter) **

**MOK:**** HELP!!!! **


	12. Another?

**MOK:**** (sigh) Another chapter. (looks around, stands up) And no super glue or duct tape this time! **

**DR:**** (Glued to people's court) A Jewish woman is going to put up a Christmas tree! **

**MOK: Ahhh...that's why maybe I am safe...until people's court is over. **

**DR: I love how stupid people are! **

**MOK:**** Oh dear another idiot that won't hand over the evidences. Oh yeah before I get too sidetracked I don't own anything but Amber Lanobi, her owl and the plot. Stupid plaintiffs.**

**DR: And Defendants!!! **

"Wake up you two," Prvatie called.

"Huh…is it morning already?" I questioned.

"Yep and we have five minutes till we have to be in charms," she answered. "By the way what were you two doing? Snogging with Ron and Harry?"

"NO!!!" we both told her as we sat up. She just giggled and walked out of the room. _"Uggg it's bad enough when I get it from you," _Hermione said as we both quickly got ready.

_"Fine I won't say anything about you and Harry," _I said as we walked out of the room.

"Or think," Hermione added looking at me. I just gave her an innocent look as we walked into the common room. Harry and Ron along with a few others were waiting for us.

"So Harry are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

The day went by fast and our first real test in the Lina DADA class was on.

We were to fight with Zelgadis while Gourry did the grading, while Lina kept Gourry away and Amelia was just there acting like a personal cheerleader.

"Professor do you mind if I use this sword?" Ron asked once it was his turn showing the sword to Gourry. Zelgadis looked at it and was shocked, just like Amelia was.

"Nope," Gourry answered.

"But Gourry isn't that…" Zelgadis started but Lina just nodded cutting him off. Harry who was standing next to Ron was looking pail.

_"Harry are you ok?" _Hermione called to Harry. Harry just nodded that he was ok as he joined Hermione and I. Everyone's eyes were glued on this fight. It went on for a while until Zelgadis cut right through Ron's sword.

"Ha, ha, what a weak sword Weasley!" a Slytherin yelled out. Ron turned to Gourry with a look of asking permission. Gourry nodded.

"You won't think it's so weak," Ron said as he did something to the hilt of the sword and the broken blade fell to the floor.

"Let's see how you handle it," Zelgadis said then added almost unheard. "Astral vine."

"Light come forth," Ron said and as he did the sword jumped to life shooting out an blade of white light.

"WOW!" was heard though the class. Hermione and I were slightly shocked as Harry just backed further away, holding his head.

"What Potter afraid of a little light sword?" Draco said.

"Bug off slim ball," I told him as I glared at him. He backed off a little. Harry just looked at me thankfully. _"Major headache," _Harry told Hermione and me.

_"Amber I know I have read about the sword of light somewhere," _Hermione told me as we watched Ron and Zel battle it out.

_"Really? What about it?" _I asked back.

_"Well supposedly it is the second most powerful weapon among five." _

"_Five? Then what are the others?"_

"_Don't know but the book I read said that Galvayra is the most powerful one," _Hermione finished. I just looked at her and raised my eye brows. She just nodded and looked back to the fight.

In the end Zelgadis beat Ron barely. Hermione and I didn't do to bad but I wasn't looking forward to my next class, Divinations.

"Don't have to much fun predicting Harry's death!" Hermione called as Harry, Ron, and I headed up to our class. Thankfully I was paired up with Harry, but Ron wasn't as fortunate, he was stuck with Millicent, a Slytherin.

"Come on Harry what do you see?" I asked him as we were suppose to be reading each other's palms.

"What do I see…let's see I see a bunch of lines that tell me nothing other then that you have a very small hand!" Harry said after a moment.

"Thanks! Like I didn't know that," I replied and got glared at by the teacher. Suddenly a strong wind blew through and ruffled some papers and almost blew out the candles that were in the room.

"_**In shadows the darkness moves, bringing with it old enemies and forgotten foes. New and old will join as one to bring about the end. The five must come together once more, while the path is wound in another direction. Straight as an arrow must the power fly, as love has sealed it within a new vessel. A mysterious priest will bring defeat while those divided must stand together or fall while apart. A new star born to unite the powers of dark and light, only to have the inner flame extinguished."**_

Our teacher said as the wind died down a little. We were all starring at the professor as her head fell forward. It remained there for a moment before snapping back up.

"What are you starring at? Back to work," she said as if nothing happened.

_"Do you think that is her way of saying Harry is goanna die," _Ron asked.

_"No Ron this time it was your death she predicted!" _Harry replied back.

_"Boys…… she doesn't predicted Harry's death all the time," _ I told them both.

_"Almost!" _they both replied. I just shook my head and tried to concentrate on reading Harry's hand.

As we all walked out of class everyone was going on about the latest prediction from our teacher.

"Well that was an interesting class," Ron said as we walked back to the common room before dinner.

"Yeah," Harry and I said.

"Guys I will meet up with you at dinner I have something I need to do," I said as I pulled away from them.

"Do you want us to take your books so you don't have to lug them around?" Harry asked.

"Sure," I said as I handed my books over. "thanks" I said as I walked off. I headed for the library to see if I could find more out about the sword of light

After spending about an hour later I walked out of the library with no luck in finding anything about the sword of light or of any of the light weapons that Hermione talked about.

**"**Bummer I will have to ask Hermione about it," I mumbled as I headed for the great hall for dinner.

I was passing the Transfiguring classroom when I heard voices. _"That's odd everyone should be at dinner," _I thought as I walked up to the door and looked in. My eyes widen in shock. Inside there were two people that were to involved with each other to realize that the rest of the world existed. I leaned up against the wall on the opposite side of the hall collecting my thoughts.

_"It's just my imagination that's all…no it's just a dream. I didn't see two of my professors kissing." _ I thought as standing there for a moment before half running to the great hall. When I finally made it there I was still trying to convince my self that I hadn't seen what I had. _"It wasn't them. They will be chowing down on food once I walk in." _ once I walked in and looked up to the teachers table Lina and Gourry were not there. _Ahh I know they are just discussing what to teach us next…yeah that's it…they were only talking... very closely …in a way of talking…well talking without words….uhhh…" _I said to myself as I sat down next to Hermione.

"Where were you? I almost didn't think you were coming," Ron said.

"In the library," I replied.

"Shesh you almost spend more time in there then Hermione does," Ron replied. Hermione and I just looked at him.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to visit the library once in a while," Hermione replied. Ron just looked at her like she was crazy as he stuffed his face full of more food.

"Hey the contest is tomorrow, are you two going to come at least?" Harry asked changing the subject. HHeHerh

"Na…… I think I will just go study in the library," Hermione answered.

"But come on it will be fun I bet Amber will be going won't you Amber," Harry replied looking to me pleading. I almost wanted to give in but I didn't.

"Let's see…come here and watch a bunch of students make complete fools of themselves because they don't understand the lyrics or study? Hummmm…..I think I will be with Hermione studying," I said.

_"Studying how to fool your friends," _Hermione told me. I just smiled at her.

"Oh man you two do know that there is more to life then studying!" Ron said. We just ignored him and ate our dinner.

"I bet you would come if Ron and I were doing something," Harry said as he took a drink.

"Yeah we would so we could make fun of you," I replied while Hermione was trying not to laugh. "Let's see…… Ron and Harry in pink shirts singing some Weird Al song," I added. Both Hermione and Harry choked on their drinks.

"Weird Al????" Ron asked.

"AMBER!!! That's not funny!" Harry yelled at me causing a few people to look at us. It didn't help that Hermione was laughing so hard that she almost was on the floor. _"Pink shirts and Weird Al……dang I wish I thought of that!" _ Hermione said.

"Oh wait you wouldn't do that………you two would do something more like……….dressing up like one of those boy bands and singing one of their songs. Or even better like Brittany Spears!"

"AMBER!!!!" Harry yelled while I finally clasped into laughter. Ron was still lost.

"Amber why did you have to put that image in my head. Of all the things that you could put in my head."

"It can't be worse then Snap in a tutu!" Ron said.

"Ron!!! Now that's really something I didn't need in my head," I said as the others just agreed with me.

"Man I'm sorry I asked," Harry said giving up on asking us to come, at least for that night.

"Oh yeah Hermione I need to talk to you about something," I said after we had quieted down.

"Ok about what?" she replied.

_"Stuff, like contest, sword of light and Harry," _I told her. She just looked at me a little confused.

"Later," is all I said before turning back to my dinner.

Later that evening as Hermione and I sat in the common room we talked about the contest first. Harry and Ron were playing chess and there were a few others in the room studying.

_"Is everything ready?" _ Hermione asked.

_"Yep! Are we going to start out with our hair different color?" _I replied.

_"Hummm…how about this, you change your hair to my hair color and I will do the same. Then in the song I will go red then black then to my natural color."_

_"And I will go black, red then my natural color!" _I finished smiling. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"That it?" I asked and again she nodded. "Oh yeah where did you read about the sword of light?"

"In the history book that McGonagall let you borrow," Hermione replied.

"Oh…"

"You wanted to talk about Harry," she suddenly said.

"What about me?" Harry questioned startling us both. Ron was heading up to his room leaving only Harry, Hermione and I.

**"**_**Might as well tell them both,"**_ I thought then motioned for Harry to sit with us.

"Do you remember when Ron came down with the sword of light?" Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Well when you were yelling at Ron I was making sure that you were ok Harry but I noticed something. But it could be something normal that I don't know about anyway while you were out your scar was white, and pulsing."

"That's not normal," Harry said then added. "But nothings happened since so I really wouldn't worry about it."

"But HHarry what of Trallwney's prediction today?" I asked.

"It was probably nothing. I mean her first one hasn't come true," Harry replied. We all just sat in silence for a while before Hermione spoke up.

"Wait didn't it say something about four strains becoming stronger and their friendship deepen?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he just looked into the fire.

"We are the four, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I," I said half thinking. Harry looked at me then thought for a moment.

"Strangers will arrive evil, good? Only the heart will decide," Harry started thinking. "Professor Lina and the others!"

"Huh? What?" Hermione and I questioned.

"Lina, Zelgadis, Gourry and Amelia they are the strangers that she was talking about," Harry explained.

"You're right Harry! I don't believe it her prediction is coming true," I replied.

"Yeah but two in one year," Hermione questioned. Harry and I just shrugged our shoulders. We fell silent as we all were thinking.

_"Ugg you guys there is no point in worrying about this now, let's get some sleep," _I said as I stood.

"You're right Amber," Harry said as he also stood and walked up the stairs but before he disappeared completely, "Night ladies."

"Night Harry," Hermione and I chimed back at him.

"Ready?" I asked Hermione as we also started up the stairs.

"Yep, I can't wait to see the looks on Harry and Ron's faces," Hermione said smiling brightly.

**DR:**** (laughs) The Judge is yelling at them both!! Yay!!!**

**MOK:**** (tries to stand) Oh no when did that happen????**

**DR: **** (cackles) When you weren't looking. Now time to raid the kitchen. (rubbing her hands together)**

**MOK:**** Hey stay away from those cookies!!! They are for the party tomorrow!**

**DR: Cookies? Cookies? There's cookies?? Where are they?**

**MOK: Do you think I'm honestly going to tell you that they are in the cupboard...Crap!!!!!!!!!!**

**DR: (skips off) Cookies!!!!!**

**MOK: (grumbles) Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut. **

**DR: Yummy!!!!! **


	13. Contest

**MOK:**** Well...I think I'm safe for the moment. I hopefully have fixed the story so that it is in the correct order...I hope. DR is still munching on my cookies so I'm safe, well that and I'm updating. So on...oh yeah disclaimer I don't own anything but the plot, Amber, and her owl.**

* * *

The next day started out normal but after lunch was the contest. Everyone including the teachers were talking about it.

"Are you two sure that you are going to go study?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, but don't worry we will hear all about it," Hermione told him as we ate our lunch.

"Yeah but it's not the same as seeing it," Ron countered.

"Humm….you do have a point there Ron, but still," I said.

"But it'll be fun," Harry said.

"Don't worry about us Harry, we know how to have fun," Hermione said then stood. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some reading to do."

"Gee…what you haven't gotten Hogwarts A history memorized yet?" Ron questioned.

"Haven't you heard Ron? Knowledge is power," I said as I also stood. "I'll join you Hermione, later boys," I said as Hermione and I walked out of the great hall. Once out of the great hall we both smiled at each other then headed off to the Gryffindor tower to get ready.

"Aren't you two coming?" Lavender asked as she walked out of our dorm.

"No," Hermione and I replied as we sat on my bed working on the hair charm.

"Well it will be fun, oh well it's your loss," she said then left.

_"No it's not,"_ I said to Hermione she just smiled. We waited for a while longer to make sure everyone was gone. We were completely ready all we had to do was make it there without anyone really seeing us.

"Wait our hair," Hermione said as we started out.

"Oh yeah," I said and she quickly changed our hair. Hermione's was now straighter and sliver blonde while mine was chocolate and slightly wavy. We smiled then almost ran out of the room.

We slowed down as we got closer to the great hall.

"Hi Amber," we heard Draco drawl but what really surprised us was he grabbed Hermione's butt not mine. She turned and kicked him then muttered a quick curse and we hurried on our way. I started to giggle.

_"He thought that you were me! I don't believe it, I didn't think we looked the much a like." _ I said trying hard not to giggle.

_"I didn't think so but he will think twice about doing that again," _Hermione replied smiling.

_"What did you do to him?"_I asked.

_"Well let's just say for the next bit he won't want to touch any girl," _Hermione told me as we finally made it to where we were suppose to be.

"Miss, Granger and Lanobi, didn't think that you would," Amelia stared.

"Shh…..we want to keep it secret," Hermione replied as we pulled our hair up and into top hats. Amelia just smiled then told us that we would be on in a few moments. As we waited we hid in the shadows so no one else would see us.

_"Oh my I wonder what Ginny has planned?"_ Hermione said as Ginny walked past.

_"Yeah, oh no! I really don't want to know what she is going to do,"_ I said as I spotted Cho.

"Alright you two are up," Amelia said coming and getting us before Hermione could respond.

"Alright next up is two Gryffindor girls performing 'Man I feel like a woman," Lina said.

"A man feels like a woman?" Gourry asked.

"Oh shut up jelly for brains!" Lina yelled at him then smacked him up side the head.

_"Yep it had to be a dream,"_ I said as we walked on stage. Everything was black and our backs were to the audience. The lights came on as the music started. I turned my head towards the audience tipping my hat and said. "Let's go girls."

"Come on," Hermione said doing the same as me.

"I'm going out tonight I'm feeling alright," we both sang turning fully singing the song.

"I wanna scream and shout," we tossed our hats revealing the different color hair. We could see Harry and Ron. They were up front and their eyes were about the size of saucers.

"AHHHHH!!!!!! I'VE TOUCHED A MUDBLOOD!" We heard Malfoy yell from the back. We both smiled, _"He deserved that," _ I heard Hermione say.

"Men's shirts-short skirts," Hermione and I both pulled off our robes to reveal the short skirts and the shirts that Hermione got as we continued. I was wearing the blue one while Hermione was wearing the green one.

"DANG they got _legs_!" Ron yelled. I wanted to clobber him for that comment but his brothers got to him first. We were getting cat calls and whistles from everyone except Slytherins.

"Color my hair do what I dare," our hair changed color. Hermione's to red while mine went black.

"Way I feel." We turned away from the audience then turned our heads back and said "Man I feel like a woman!" As the next verse came up we again turned towards the audience.

_"Hey Hermione" _I asked as a thought hit me. Especially they way the Gryffindor boys were acting.

"_Yes?" _She replied innocently.

"_Who's shirt is this?" _ I asked as we continued.

"_Ron's I've got Harry's,_ Hermione smiled at me as we sang "We're going let our hair hang down." Our hair fell down our backs.

_"Hermione…"_ I just half complained.

_"I had been wondering where that shirt went!" _Harry and Ron both said to us. Hermione and I just smiled as Harry and Ron both were trying to wrap their brains around that fact.

As the chorus came around again our hair changed again. This time Hermione's went black and mine was red.

_"Why didn't you tell me it was his shirt!"_

_"Would it really have mattered?" _Hermione countered.

_"Not really just would have liked to be warn…" _I trailed off as we came to the last chorus. This last time our hair went back to it's natural state. As the song came to a close we turned our backs to the audience for the last time then turned our heads back and sang, "Man I feel like a woman." The lights dimmed and Hermione and I ran off the stage grabbing our robes as we went.

"Good job," Lina said as we walked past her to go join Harry and Ron in the audience.

"Thanks," we replied as we slipped our robes back on.

_"See the looks on their faces!" _Hermione said smiling brightly.

"See the look on Malfoy's face?" I asked and Hermione nodded as we sat down.

"Hey what is it with Malfoy shouting I touched a mudblood?" Neville asked.

"Oh it was a case of mistaken identity," I said smiling.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Ron said.

"Well we wanted to surprise you," I said.

"It was a very nice one," Harry said only half understanding what we were saying having trouble concentrating.

"Told ya Hermione." I started.

"Shut UP!" Hermione told me. I just smiled then turned to Ron

"And just what is it with you saying that we have legs?" I questioned him. He just started stuttering.

"What did you think we walked on Ron?" Hermione added.

"I knew you had legs… I just didn't know" Ron started but his brother interrupted.

"That they had those legs you can dream about."

"Who asked you! Come on Harry aren't you going to help me?" Ron asked as he tried to attack his brother.

"huh…" Harry said in dream land.

"Oh sorry Ron looks like your on your own Harry is in dream land," Jordon said chuckling softly.

We were all about to comment on that when the next song started It was Cho singing the song Mickey only she had changed Mickey to Harry.

"Oh it's just Chang," Harry mumbled as his gaze fell on Hermione then back to the floor.

Hermione and I were just watching Cho make a complete fool out of herself as she sang. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Dang Hermione she didn't need our help," I said as Cho finished.

"No kidding she did a good enough job," Hermione said then thought for a moment. "But still having her cheer for Harry was amusing." All I could do was nod in agreement.

"You two did that?" Neville questioned and we just smiled.

"Hey does anyone know what Ginny is doing?" I asked. Everyone around us shook their heads. That is when Seamus and Dean got up on stage and did a magical rendition of Abbot and Castillo's who's on first. Not even this major headache causing routine could bring Harry out of his thoughts. All it was able to do was cause him to look at the stage then back off into space.

"Gee…Hermione I didn't think we are going to be able to get Harry to think straight for the next week," Fred said.

"I bet the only thing that would get him to is a cold shower," Ron said.

"Well here is the water," I said holding up a cup.

"Not big enough Amber," Gorge said then added. "I think a pitcher would do it."

"Be quite you guys! Harry will be fine in just a moment," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah he will especially if…." Fred started but was cut off.

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love loves goanna leave me."

We all, including Harry this time, looked up to see professor Snape singing I'm to sexy.

"Ahh! That's not something I needed in my head," Hermione said voicing all our thoughts.

"I'm a model you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the cat walk. Yeah on the cat walk on the cat walk yeah I do my little turn on the cat walk."

"Oh my…" Harry said what was on all of our minds.

"Man this is almost as bad as Snape in a tutu," Ron said.

"RON!" we all yelled at him. That was defiantly the last thing I needed in my head.

"And I'm too sexy for this song," Snape finished. We had to hand it to him he brought Harry back to reality weather Harry wanted it or not.

"He had to of lost a bet," Ron said as we were all trying to get two images out our heads. One Snape singing that song and second Snape in a tutu. In my head I had the image of Snape singing "I'm too sexy" in a pink tutu.

"You are quite right Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said startling us all.

"What?" we all questioned.

"By the way Mr. Potter thank you for wining the match the other day," McGonagall said as she walked away. On the stage a grumpy Snape walked off and glared at anyone that even came close to him.

"Uh…I…well…see….oh……ahh…this….uhh…" Hermione started stuttering and couldn't get out a complete thought.

"Having trouble with your tongue Hermione? It's not getting enough exercise? You know Hermione I know someone that could help you with that… maybe Harry," I said smiling. While everyone snickering about that comment Hermione was still stuttering while Harry was a bright shade of red.

"Wait a minute Amber did you say what I think you said!" Hermione suddenly cried. I just smiled innocently. "Amber!" she yelled at me while she turned red and yelled at me in my head while the contest continued.

"Amber come on you don't want to get them all hot and bothered," Ron said.

"Well it looks to me like they already are….well at least Hermione is," Fred said.

"Yeah she's hot and she seems to be bothered by something," Gorge added.

"Gorge did you just call Hermione hot??" Angelina asked Gorge.

"First Malfoy grabs my butt, and Harry is thinking about me….and now Gorge is calling me hot? I know that Hogwarts is odd but what is going on here?" Hermione asked as she took a break from yelling at me.

"After effects of Snape singing "I'm too sexy," I offered.

"But then how does that explain Malfoy?"

"My cousin is a GIT that's how," I muttered to her and she nodded in agreement.

Towards the end Ginny did a song called "Please connect me to Prince Charming"

After the contest everyone was staying in the great hall for dinner then they were going to announce the winners of the contest. All those who participated in the contest were given ten points then those that won got even more points. Professor Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia were eating with the Gryffindors instead of the teachers mostly because Lina didn't want to eat with her sister. Well Lina and Gourry were fighting over the food while every one else was eating.

"I still can't believe that your cousin did that Amber," Hermione said to me.

"Who's Amber's cousin? Lina asked quietly pausing in her eating.

"That blond git in Slytheren," I said.

"You mean Malfoy?" Lina exclaimed and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I nodded our heads.

"Oh my and here I thought that Zel here had a bad family," Lina said.

"You talking about the fact that Rezo was his grandfather and great-grandfather?" Amelia questioned while Zelgadis was doing his best to ignore the conversation.

"huh? Grand and great grandfather? Now how…. Owww," Hermione said holding her head.

"Hermione stop thinking so hard! Now I've got a headache," I said holding my head.

"Gee….feels like when you two are arguing," Harry added.

"By the way what did he do?" Ron asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh he grabbed Hermione's butt thinking it was me," I replied as I stuffed some food into my mouth.

"Oh that's why he yelled I've touched a mudblood," Ron said.

"Yes that's why," I replied as I looked over to the Slythern table to look at my cousin. Malfoy looked ill and like he was about to throw up.

_"Gee I wonder what he will do when he finds out he has been hitting on his cousin," _I wondered and Harry picked it up.

_"That will be a sight to see,"_he answered smiling.

Our conversation would have continued but Dumbledore stood while McGonagall tapped her glass.

"I'm glad to announce the winners of the contest. Third place goes to Cho Chang."

The Ravenclaws cheered, and Dumbledore waited until it had settled down again.

"Second place goes to Seamus and Dean for their wonderful magical rendition of Abbot and Castillo "Who's on first"

"Of course he would have thought it was wonderful, he probable understood it," Ron said. We all chuckled while clapping for Seamus and Dean.

"It's how he talks," Fred added.

"Now before I tell you the first place winners I have an other award first. It is to our own Professor Snape for being the best teacher," Dumbledore said smiling. We all clapped while Snape was glaring at everyone. "Now what you have all been waiting for. First place winners are Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Amber Lanobi for a excellent job singing to "Man I feel like a Woman," he said. Hermione and I sat in shock at this.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione said while I just looked at her just as surprised. Everyone except for the Slytherins were cheering.

"You guys won! This is so cool!!!!" Ron said.

Later that night we were still partying in the Gryffindor tower. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia were also with us looking for any excuse to party. Hermione and I were still wearing Harry and Ron's shirts. We partied late into the night Harry, Ron Hermione and I were the last to leave the common room.

* * *

**MOK:****Hope you enjoyed it. I made it through an update without a problem. **

**DR:**** That's what you think. (smirks)**

**MOK:**** Uh oh I don't like the sound of that.**

**DR:**** (Evil laughter) **

**MOK:**** Umm...ok folks till next time. (starts to run) **


	14. stupidity is contagious

**DR:**** shhhhhhhh... I'm MOK hunting. (tests blow torch)**

**MOK:**** Ep! Who gave her the blow torch back? **

**DR:**** (cackles evil) I think I heard something. While I'm hunting enjoy this chapter that I found. Remember MOK doesn't own anything but Amber, her owl and the plot.**

* * *

  
"Man I have a major head ache," I mumbled the next morning as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked towards our classes the next morning.

"What did you do stay up to late last night?" Ron asked as he yawned. I just glared at him as we walked into transfiguration class.

_"No, someone woke me up this morning from a good dream,"_ I thought.

_"Oh really and here I thought any dream with Malfoy in it would have been bad," _Ron replied.

"RON! You twit!" I yelled at him.

"Ahh so Amber you have finally realized that Weasley here isn't worth your time?" Draco asked from behind me.

I turned and glared at him. I was about to do a fireball but was suddenly grabbed by Harry.

I heard McGonagall sigh and say, "It's bad enough that she is teaching them, but now her temper is rubbing off on them."

_"Let go let me get him," _I told Harry.

"Come on Amber you can get free," Hermione said as I squirmed against Harry.

"Now, now, now, Amber you can't fireball a fellow student, it might get you expelled," Xelloss said popping in between Draco and I. Harry finally let me go seeing that Xelloss was there.

"Fine! Fireball" I yelled fireballing Xelloss.

"Amber that's not nice," Xelloss said as he lay on the floor, smoking.

"You only said that I couldn't fireball a student and you are just a teacher," I said smiling feeling better since I had fireballed him.

"Yeah but we teachers do have feelings too," Xelloss complained.

"Oh really, says who?"

"Now that's a secret," Xelloss said smiling that is until Hermione smacked him. "Ow. What was that??"

"That was "Hogwarts; a history," Hermione answered standing behind him.

McGonagall interrupted, "Now if you don't want to lose points you will sit."

Those around us complied and sat immediately forgetting Xelloss. After class we had Potions. A few people were talking about Snape's performance the night before while Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were trying to forget about it.

"This is not going to be fun," Ron muttered as we walked into the class room.

The potion we were doing that day had to sit for twenty minutes so Snape let us just talk. Snape was sitting at his desk and reading something.

"I don't believe that I'm related to a BAD FAITH DRAGON," I grumbled.

"What are you studying Amber the Chinese calendar?" Draco asked.

A resounding smack filled the room. We all turned to see Snape with his head on his desk.

"GRRR….Ten points from Neville Longbuttom," he growled looking up.

"But what did I do?" Neville asked confused.

"Apparently stupidity is contagious."

"But I'm on the other side of the room."

"Apparently it's enough," Snape paused then turned to Malfoy. "And Malfoy detention with Hagird for a week."

"Professor did I hear you right? Don't you mean Long…" Draco started.

"NO, and if you don't shut up it will be two weeks. Plus stay away from Miss Lanobi because this whole thing is getting ridicules," Snape growled.

We were all in shock and I turned to Hermione and Harry.

"I…is…ahh is…did he….Snape…uhh…Said he did," I stuttered.

"That was worth losing points," Harry said slightly smiling.

"By the way Amber having trouble with your tongue? It not getting enough exercise? I know some one who would love to help you with that problem. I mean I'm sure Malfoy would love to help," Hermione said chuckling.

"Hermione!" I said as we finished the potion.

"I'm going for a walk, see you later," I said as I started heading outside after class.

"See you at dinner Amber," Harry said as I walked off while Hermione and Ron waved.

I was glad that potions was the last class for that day. Once I knew it was safe I changed into a fox and ran for the forbidden forest. I wondered around for a while before a new smell came to my nose. It wasn't human but my curiosity over rode everything and I went towards it anyway. I came into a clearing in the trees. A woman stood in the middle of the clearing. She had long blond hair with two huge green jewels on either side of her head along with a hat. She wore a pink dress with white short layered cape. Around her head she wore a gold band with a small jewel in the middle.

"Oh my what a cute little fox," she said walking up to me. She didn't smell human but she didn't seem like she was bad either. "Sliver too, don't see that often," she said as she knelt in front of me. I was curious so I just looked at her but as she reached for me, I backed up a step. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," she said while I again sniffed the air. Finally I decided that she wouldn't do anything so I allowed her to pick me up. Once she did she headed out of the forest and towards the school. She stroke my back talking to me the whole way as I wondered who she was. I was caught up in my thoughts and didn't realize that we had entered the school.

"I hope everything goes right this time," I heard her say to herself this time and I just looked up at her. She just smiled at me. "My you are so cute."

"Silver!" Harry voice called suddenly and I turned towards him.

"Do you know this fox young man?" she asked as I squirmed in her arms.

"Yeah she…umm…my pet," Harry said.

"Really?" she questioned as she put me down.

_"I'm not sure about her Harry she doesn't smell human," _I told him.

"Fila!" we suddenly heard Amelia call cutting off any response Harry would have had.

"AMELIA???? What are you doing here?" Fila asked.

"We could ask you the same," Zelgadis said walking up to Amelia's side.

"EH?"

"Umm….if you will excuse me, dinner is on and I'm hungry," Harry said as he bent down and picked me up.

_"You know I can walk," _I told him.

_"Yeah but this will be safer,"_Harry answered. I didn't argue I just let him carry me. Once it was safe he let me go so I could change.

"What did you mean she didn't smell human?" Harry asked as we hurried to dinner.

"Just what I mean. As you all know all humans have a scent. Everything has a certain scent. Filla doesn't have a human scent, it was something else," I trailed off thinking.

"Evil?" Harry asked and I shock my head I knew that much. I knew that it wasn't evil. We walked the rest of the way in silence to the great hall. Inside dinner was in full swing and Harry and I found Hermione and Ron quickly and sat down.

Later that night in the common room we were talking quietly when out of nowhere Hogwarts shook. Most of the kids ran out to see what was happening while Ron, Harry, Hermione and I ran to the window. Outside there was a huge gold colored dragon breathing fire all over. I noticed two things a pink bow on the tail and a gem on the dragon's forehead.

"Ahh so that is what she was," I said to myself as I recognized the jewel on the forehead.

"Who was?" Hermione asked.

"The lady I met earlier tonight," I said.

"Well it looks like Hagrid already got a hold of it," Ron said.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"There is a pink bow on the tail."

"Oh, you mean like the bow Hagrid put on you Peeps?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah and like the pretty pink bow he put on you Cuddles!" Ron replied, with Hermione glaring at him.

"Oh, stop it you two." Harry said.

"No Filla always has had that bow," Amelia said scaring all of us coming out of nowhere.

"Really?" Amelia just nodded. _Oh my_

"I wonder what got her so upset." Hermione said as we all looked out the window.

"I don't think Mr. Xelloss still has that effect on her," Amelia said musing to herself.

"I think he will always have that effect on her, Amelia," Zelgadis told her coming up to join her. We were just confused and just watched Filla throw a fit outside. That was until Hagrid came out and spotted her. I don't think I have ever seen him happier.

A few hours later we were still talking about Filla with Zelgadis and Amelia. They were telling us about the time when they first met her and their adventures with her. We were laughing so hard that Ron was on the floor, Harry and Hermione were leaning on each other for support, and I was holding my stomach. Even Zelgadis had smiled a few times which was rare for him. We were just calming down from a story where Filla had overacted in meeting Xelloss.

"Gryffindors may I have your attention," McGonagall said coming into the room along with Lina and Gourry. Once she had our attention she continued. "Due to an…accident a few of the Slytherins had a need of a place to stay."

"WHAT???" we all shouted.

"Told you that they wouldn't like it. I don't like it," Lina said grumpily and McGonagall glared at her. Lina yelped and hid behind Gourry, who like normal was confused.

"Now I know you don't like this but we have nowhere else to put them and it will only be for a few days," McGonagall said.

"Oh great," someone said from behind me as McGonagall opened the portrait to let in some Slytherins. The first two I didn't recognize but the last ones I did. Crab, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent and last but not least Malfoy. Three girls and four boys. _"Ugg couldn't they have found a different place for him," _I said while Hermione, Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. McGonagall told us where they were to stay. Ron and Harry were stuck with Crab, Golye, Malfoy and a guy that I didn't know. Hermione and I were stuck with Pansy, Millicent and another that I didn't know.

"No magic on each other for the next few days," McGonagall said.

"That also goes for the Slytherins," Snape growled glaring at everyone in the room before both left the room.

'_DANG' _we all thought at the same time, which caused us to go into a fit of laughter. We had everyone looking at us.

"Out of all of us I would have thought that those four wouldn't be laughing," Dean said as we calmed down. All the Slytherins were huddled in one corner of the common room while we were all around, except for that corner.

"Well I know that this is late but would Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Lanobi follow me," Lina said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I nodded as we walked out the portrait.

"Miss Lina what are you doing?" we heard Amelia question.

"Oh just a little project that needs someone to supervise so they don't blow up a city," Lina replied.

"Lina is that wise?" Zelgaids asked.

"Well she hasn't blown up a city in a while so I guess so," Amelia said.

"What was that?" Lina said growled at her.

"Nothing, it would be a good idea!" Amelia replied and Lina joined us and we continued until we were outside.

"Um…Professor just what are you going to teach us?" Hermione asked once we were outside.

"Oh just a little spell that can take out a dragon," Lina replied.

"WHAT!?" we said.

"Are you sure you want to teach that to Ron?" I asked trying not to giggle.

"HEY I'm not Neville!" Ron complained I just smiled.

"I think that you all need to know it, call it a quirk but I think that you are going to need it," Lina said as she lead us outside.

Once we arrived to the place where she wanted us she started talking again. "Alright lately we have been just improving your skills that we have been learning in class well this is one of the spells that I'm going to teach you and only you. So it would be much appreciated that you don't tell anyone about it kay?" she told us. We nodded that we would, it was just another secret to keep. "Ok, this is the third most powerful spell in the dark arts… I guess is what you would call it. Any way like I said before it is a spell that will kill even a golden dragon."

"Is it that Dragon slave spell you were talking about earlier?" I asked, because she had talked a little about the spell before. She nodded then proceed to tell us the words. We worked late into the night just working on the words of the spell.

"Crimson blood that flows buried in time of flow," Ron started.

"No you git," Hermione said.

"Oh and you know what it is?" Ron said back to her.

"Of course," Hermione and I said. "Darkness beyond twilight crimson beyond blood that flows."

"I said that," Ron said glaring at us we both glared at him and Harry just chuckled.

"Buried in the flow of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all those who stand before the mighty gift bestow in my unworthy hand. Let the fool who stands before me be destroyed by the power that you and I posse," Hermione and I finished.

"Oh yeah so you know that but what about the last part," Ron said smugly.

"Ron they're not stupid, if they said Dragon Slave their wouldn't be a common room," Harry said as a matter of fact. Ron just muttered something as we all smiled and in no time we were laughing.

* * *

**MOK:**** (peeks around a door frame) Is it safe? Is DR around I wounder?**

**DR:**** (whispers in MOK's ear) I don't see her anywhere.**

**MOK: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (jumps back a step)**

**DR:**** (innocently) What I don't see her.**

**MOK:**** Of course you don't!!! You are her! (mutters) man and here I thought that Xellos was going to give someone a heart attack. **

**DR: I have taught Xellos well. **

**MOK: (sighs) Any way hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now time to run again. **

**DR: Fuzzy mammal!! Now I have to follow the dust trail. **


	15. fights and Marriage?

**Don't own anything just the plot, Amber and her owl. ****I hope you enjoy the story. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Zelgadis decided that we should learn a few of the more powerful white magic spells and started teaching spells like the ratilt. In class we were also learning more and more spells. We also found that Lina, Zelgadis and Amelia were teaching us more spells then they were to the class. Spells that they weren't going to teach the class either.

"You want us to say what?" half the class said. While us girls were half smiling.

_"Bras?"_ Harry and Ron told us.

_"What about them?" _Hermione asked half smiling.

_"Would you two like to wear one for a day?" _ I asked them innocently. They both turned and glared at me.

_"I'm sorry to tell you guys, it doesn't affect us very much,"_ Hermione said smiling.

"Yes now everyone lets do this," Lina said glaring at everyone.

_"Are you sure that Lina and Hermione aren't related," _Ron asked, which got Hermione to glared at him as the class started the spell.

"Damu Bras!" the class said. Well half of us did, the other half, the guys, snickered their way through it. Again Lina glared at every boy that was there. By the end of the class the guys finally were able to do the spell, well they were able to say it without snickering.

We were now in the great hall finishing dinner. Most of the boys were still talking about DADA class. Hermione and I were up towards the teachers table while Harry and Ron were closer to the door. Hermione and I were working on homework when we suddenly could hear, feel, Ron and Harry daydreaming.

"Probably about Quidditch," Hermione started until an image flashed through our minds, it was Hermione and I.

"I didn't think that they did that in Quidditch," I told Hermione. She just shook her head and we were about to dismiss it until another picture came up, this time it was us in min-skirts.

"HARRY, RON!!!" we yelled at them as we picked up the closest thing to us, books, and threw them.

Two satisfying smacks filled the air as the books hit their targets. I had thrown the divination book while Hermione threw her ever popular "Hogwarts; A History."

"Dang Hermione, what an arm," Lavender said.

"Man maybe you should be on the Quidditch team," Pravit added.

"Why are you throwing books at Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter," Snape said coming up behind us.

"Uh...um…the…book, just slipped," Hermione tried to say while Snape just eyed her.

"Were they day dreaming?" Xelloss said suddenly popping in right next to us.

"GRRR….Go away!" I yelled at him.

"How do you know that they were dreaming?" Hermione asked.

"Now that is a secret," Xelloss said and tried to kiss Hermione only she punched him, knocking him back a few feet.

"Way to go Hermione!" Lina called out. Xelloss and Snape just stood there a little shocked. Hermione picked up a book that was on the floor and glared at Xelloss. Xelloss in return just gave her a small smile, like he knew another secret.

Harry and Ron were rubbing their heads while holding the books in their other hand.

"I'm going to the common room," I growled, not feeling all that well. It wasn't long before Hermione joined me. We were just sitting on the couch when Harry and Ron came in.

"Here is your book, Hermione," Harry said holding out the book.

"Oh thanks!" Hermione said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Ron didn't say anything to me he just handed me the book.

_"Boys will be boys Hermione," _I told her. She nodded in agreement.

_"You didn't have to hit us with the books you know," _Ron told us a little grumpy.

_"Well it was our fault Ron," _Harry said to Ron.

"That's for sure," Hermione and I said. That got a small smile out of them. We were all sitting on the couch talking when the Slytherins walked in. The tension rose in the room as the Slytherins glared at us and we glared back. Even though we were in the same room we didn't speak to each other. We whispered among our selves and glared at each other. Malfoy was the only one that would speak to us, well to me.

"Still hanging around those trouble makers?" Draco asked me.

"No inbreeder, I moved on to real trouble makers, like convicts, werewolves and monsters," I answered.

"Oh and here I thought that these three here were the convicts and monsters…oh wait I'm sorry Granger isn't a monster. It would be a disgrace to the monsters to call her one she's a MUDBLOOD," Draco spat out.

"I would watch it Malfoy," Harry and Ron yelled at him. I wanted to hit Malfoy so much.

"You know Malfoy you are an insult to the wizarding race," I told him.

Malfoy just sulked back to join the rest of the Slytherins. _"Good one Amber," _Harry said smiling.

_"Thanks," _I replied as Ron and Harry started to play a game of chess. Hermione and I were working on homework and again finished early. I looked up to see that the Slytherins were as far away from the Gryffindors as they could be and still be in the same room. Harry and Ron were still playing chess while other Gryffindors were doing homework. Hermione was now reading Hogwarts; a history while I was reading a science-fiction book.

"_I wonder how much longer they are going to be in here," _ I asked Hermione.

_"Don't know,"_ Hermione answered.

_"I hope It's not long," _Ron added.

"_Yeah," _we said together.

It was silent for a little while then out of the blue Pansy grabbed "Hogwarts; a history" by the corner. She started shaking it in front of Hermione. Hermione was getting ticked because a book was getting damaged and as she tried to get it back a small note fell out. I opened it and found Hermione's writing inside. "Dear Harry, I know I couldn't say this to you in person but I…" It started but Hermione hadn't finished but I know what she was trying to write.

"I knew it! I knew it!" I said jumping up and down getting looks from everyone in the common room.

_"Help" _Hermione suddenly called. I looked down at her. She had Millicent sitting on her while Pansy was pulling her hair. I shoved the note into my shirt then grabbed the forgotten Hogwarts; A history. I hit Millicent upside the head, barely fazing her so I hit her again. This time it successfully knocked her off Hermione.

"Grr…how dare you Blondie," Millicent said as she came at me. Hermione was now pulling Pansy's hair. I punched Millicent, she in turned scratched me. She then went to grab me but I moved just in time and used her own momentum to knock her to the ground. In doing that I also scratched her, plus knocked her head into the floor.

"Go Amber, Go Hermione!" we suddenly heard Draco yell. We all turned to see Draco behind the couch. "Did I just say that?" he questioned surprised himself. We had all stopped, Hermione and Pansy were at each others throats while I was sitting on Millicent's back.

"Yes, I mean I can understand you cheering for Amber but Hermione?" Ron said.

"Yeah and you even called her Hermione," Harry added. Millicent, Pansy, Hermione and I just went back to fighting. We fought for a little bit longer until Ron tried to stop me, while Harry tried to stop Hermione. Harry only succeed in popping a few of her buttons while I punched Ron. Hermione was now holding her shirt shut and Pansy scratched her and Hermione returned the favor. Next Lina walked in and instead of stopping the fight she started cheering for us.

Then McGonagall walked in. "Miss. Parkinson, Bulstrode, Granger and Lanobi!"

We stopped, Hermione was now sitting on Pansy while Millicent and I were wrestling on the floor. Millicent had my legs while I was half sitting on her.

"LINA you didn't stop this!!!" McGonagall yelled.

"I was going to," Lina said sheepishly.

"WHEN? Before or after they destroyed the room?" McGonagall questioned. Then added while Lina just looked at her sister. "10 points from all of you for fighting."

I didn't think things could get worse but they did. Professor Snape walked in.

"And you boys didn't try to stop it?" McGonagall continued.

"We tried…" Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"They would have killed us," Ron said holding his cheek. _'Dang Amber you have a deadly right hook,' _I just glared at him, as McGonagall grumped off complaining as she walked off to get Madame Pomfey.

"How could you two?" Snape grumped, as we all moved. The Slytherins to one side and Gryffindors to the other. Hermione and I were nursing our injures as were Pansy and Millicent.

"Sorry Professor," Pansy said.

"I mean to Granger even," he continued. It was clear that he wasn't even including me in all of this and I was wondering what I had done to be on his good list.

"But Professor it wasn't just the Bookworm it was also Blondie," Millicent said growling. Snape glared at all of us and Millicent. He said something under his breath. Then louder he yelled. "Detention for you all for a week with me, and Lanobi I would like to speak with you now."

We were all in shock. _"Yuck, detention with Snape," _Ron said.

_"Wonder what Snape wants," _Harry also questioned. We just all looked at each other and shook our heads. McGonagall came back in with Madame Pomfey trailing.

"I can't believe this, of all those that would have started a fight. Didn't expect it to be the girls or Miss Granger." She was mumbling.

"They started it. I mean look at the book it's spine is broken," Hermione said softly. Both teachers looked her while she was still holding her shirt shut. Madame Pomfey was tending to Pansy at the moment.

_"ummm…Hermione that might have been when I…" _I started but Hermione just looked at me and I shut up as Madmae Pomfey turned to Millicent. Snape then looked at me and then started out.

_"Well you know McGonagall only said we couldn't use magic, we didn't use any," _I said joking as I stood to follow Snape not waiting for Madame Pomfey to check my cuts.

_"Well that's true," _Harry agreed as I walked out. All three of them looked at me sadly.

We walked off and into a deserted class room.

"Lanobi, I have a question, where are your parents? I would have asked you earlier but Lucius Malfoy has been keeping annoying close track of me," he said once we were inside the classroom. I was shocked. Why would one of my professors be asking about my parents especially right after I had gotten into a fight. He just stood there waiting for me to answer.

"They….are…dead professor," I finally answered him barely above a whisper as I looked at the floor.

"Dead?" he said shocked. "When, where, how!" he suddenly yelled grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me against the wall.

"At.. at…at...the beginning of the summer. An hit and run car accident," I told him.

"No…Aden, Marie," he muttered with his head down. He also let go of me and his arms were at his sides.

"Umm… Professor how do you know my parents?" I asked confused, as I tried to remember what I could of my parents friends. The only British friend that I could remember wasn't a teacher at Hogwarts, and I met him at the end of my third year.

"I was friends with them," he said with his head still down. We stood there neither one of us talking for a long while. I was thinking of everything my parents had said, or written as I tried to wipe some of the blood off my face when it suddenly hit me.

"Serverus?" I said more to myself then anyone, remembering the letter I had read on the train to Hogwarts.

"What?" Snape said startling me.

"YOU KNEW! YOU WERE THE ONE! YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW!" I screamed at him after a moment getting louder with every word.

"I was the one that your parents got most of their information from yes, but I knew what?" he asked stepping back.

"You know that Draco is my cousin! Uggg….why did you pair me with him! He is…" I started as I pointed my finger at his chest.

"SHHH! Of course I knew. I paired you two up so you could get to know each other," Snape snapped.

"Oh yeah, I don't even want to know how he would like to get to know me!" I growled back at him rolling my eyes.

He looked at me then said. "Why do you think I gave him dentition? He is such a blundering idiot at times, I think that it runs in the family."

"Great now I'm destine to be an idiot!" I said throwing up my arms.

"No, you are different, just like your father and mother."

"Thanks I think," I said again rolling my eyes.

"Lanobi tell me has Lucius contacted you?" Snape suddenly asked after a long moment.

"Yeah at Christmas, didn't you hear the howler that Draco got?" I asked looking at him.

"Missed that," he said looking slightly confused.

"Lucius told Draco to stay away from me, that's all I heard. Like he listened to that," I told him. Suddenly Snape did something that I had never even heard of him doing, he smiled, and muttered, "He's never been a very obedient boy, but also doesn't help when you land in his lap." I half glared at him. _Like I wanted to be in his lap._

We just stayed there in silence for a long time before I spoke up.

"May I go professor?"

"Yes," he grumped returning to his normal self. I started walking back when Pomfrey caught me.

"I don't understand this," she went mumbling on as she quickly cleaned and bandaged the scratches. I just waited for her to finish so I could go back to the Gryffindor common room. Once Pomfrey finished I walked into the common room and was glared at by Millicent and Pansy. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting by the fire.

"What did Professor Snape want?" Pansy asked half growling.

"Family matter so it's none of your bee's wax," I replied. They just continued glaring at me. I shoved past them to Harry and the others.

_"Family matter? But your parents are dead," _Harry said.

_"What? When how?" _Ron asked while Hermione was just shocked.

_"At the beginning of summer, when my parents came to get me at the train station, they were hit by a car. Spent the summer with my aunt and uncle here in England." _I told them not really wanting to talk about it any more.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled looking at the floor while Hermione hugged me. Harry could see that I didn't want to talk about it so he started to talk about Quidditch.

"I don't see what he sees in her. I mean she is just a stuck up, stupid, blond bit… I bet she is a mudblood just like most of Gryffindor," We heard Pansy spat suddenly.

"You know that makes two of us!" I yelled at her confusing her beyond no end. Hermione was smiling while Harry and Ron were chuckling. Luckily Draco was out of the room at the moment.

The next morning we got the best news we had gotten in a while, the Slytherins were going back to their own house. Even the fat lady was happy to get rid of the Slytherins. Even though this was wonderful news I didn't leave the common room that day, thankfully it was a Saturday. Just curled up on the couch and did some homework. Part way through the day Hermione came and sat next to me. We were the only ones in the common room.

"Here I'm sure that you'd also enjoy these now," she said as she sat next to me with a big box in her hand.

"Huh? What are you talking about Hermione?" I asked some what confused.

"Oh I just have a feeling that you probably feel like I do," Hermione grumped. I smiled and nodded.

"I guess so," I said as we sat in silence for a second before I started wondering what was in the box. "Hermione."

"Yes," she replied looking up from starring at the fire place.

"What's in the box?"

"Chocolate, the cure for everything," she said smiling brightly as she opened the box. It was filled with lots of milky brown chunks of chocolate.

"Where did you get this! You are a life saver!" I told her as we both dived into the chocolate.

"Mum sent it to me, thought that I would like it," Hermione replied around a piece of chocolate in her mouth. _"Bless your mum. I've been craving chocolate for so long." _ She just smiled as we both chowed down on the chocolate.

A little later the portrait opened to let in one solitary guy.

"Hey you two," Gourry said as we both turned to see who had walked in.

"Hi," We both replied then turned back.

"What cha eating," he asked as his hand reached for some of the chocolate that was in the box.

"Chocolate, and no touch," I said glaring at him with a fire ball in my hands. He just backed off and sat in the middle of common room.

We calmly went back to eating the chocolate and it wasn't but a few minutes later when Harry, Ron and Zelgadis walked in.

"Gourry??" Zelgadis asked confused as to why he was sitting on the floor in the middle of the common room. Next they were pushed out of the way Lina, Amelia and Professor McGonagall. .

"Granger, Lanobi, what did you do to Mr. Gabrive?" McGonagall questioned looking at a dumbfounded Gourry.

"We just said no chocolate," Hermione and I replied calmly. McGonagall shook her head.

"GOURRY!" Lina yelled at him. While Zelgadis and Amelia just looked at him. He was still sprawled out in the middle of the floor shocked.

"What did you do to him???" Harry said as he backed up a step.

"Yeah," Ron added while McGonagall was just shaking her head.

"Nothing," I said.

"GOURRY?" Lina yelled while Zelgadis was now shaking his head at Gourry. "TRYING TO GET THEIR CHOCOLATE?" Lina yelled preparing to fireball him.

"Ummm…. Is it allowed for teachers to blow each other up?" Harry asked.

"YES if they are marranggenally mad at each other," Lina replied.

"You know for a second there I thought you were going to say that you were married," Ron said chuckling.

"No, why would I say such a thing?" Lina said turning a bright red while holding Gourry's mouth shut.

I just hung my head saying, "It wasn't a dream, dang it wasn't a dream. I really did see them in a class room making out."

"WHAT?" everyone turned to me.

"A little bit ago I saw those two making out, snogging, in the Transfiguration class room.

"WHAT?" everyone said expect for Lina and Gourry who were both bright red.

"I though you locked the door," Gourry said.

"What I thought that you….oh why do I even bother?" Lina said back sitting next to Gourry.

"When did this happen?" Amelia questioned.

"Are you two really married?" Zelgadis asked. Lina just nodded. That through both of them into a flurry of questions, of when, where, why they hadn't been invited and so on.

"Wait just a minute! You two were doing what in my class room?" McGonagall suddenly asked startling us all.

"We were…."

Harry and Ron soon joined us and were sitting on either side of Hermione and I. Harry next to Hermione and Ron next to me. Ron unconsciously started for some of the chocolate.

_"I wouldn't if I were you" _I told him and his hand flew back fast.

"Sorry habit." Ron replied.

"Umm…let's get out of here before they blow up at us," I suggested as I grabbed more chocolate. The three of them nodded and we sneaked past the fighting siblings and teachers.

"Thanks for the Chocolate Hermione," I told her.

"No problem," she replied then held the box out, "You guys want some?"

"Are we going to end up like Gourry?" Harry asked timidly. Hermione and I giggled a little and shock our heads. Relived Harry and Ron took some. We walked the halls for a while, with me a step behind Harry, Ron and Hermione, when we stumbled upon something we shouldn't have.

"How could you let such a monster be here Albus," a man said to Dumbledore.

"He is helping, Cornelius Fudge ," Dumbledore replied calmly then continued. "If it wasn't for him some certain people would not still be here."

"Just watch him," Fudge grumbled then walked off and directly into Harry, Ron and Hermione as they turned the corner. I was still around the corner and looked on to see what would happen. Harry was about to apologized but Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, wouldn't let him.

"Well, well, if is isn't the famous Harry Potter. Had any fainting spells, or do you just save those for the press?" Fudge spat. _Whoa what did Harry do to this guy? _I wondered.

"Still think that you-know-who is back? Oh have you had any interesting conversations with any snakes lately?" Harry didn't even filch he just glared at Fudge. _Apparently more happened last year then I know. _

_"You have no idea Amber," _Harry said to me and I could feel his pain as he remember the year before.

_"Dang Harry I sorry," _I thought back.

"Hey leave him alone Fudge!" Ron suddenly said springing to Harry's defense.

"Why don't you shut up you red-headed git Weasley. Just like your father an idiot, messing in muggle or wizarding business when you shouldn't be," Fudge told Ron. That set Hermione off.

"Hey why don't you leave both of them alone! You will never understand what Harry's gone through. PLUS WHAT'S WRONG WITH MIUGGLES!" Hermione said raising her voice in the last part of her sentence also glaring at Fudge.

"You stay out of things you wouldn't have any understanding of You Mudblood," Fudge spat. That got Harry, and Ron mad but they weren't fast enough. "You are all just tro…."

"FIREBALL!" I yelled hitting Fudge. Fudge was now trying to put out the fire on his robes. Four heads turned my direction. "Whoops, I didn't mean to do that. I was just looking for my candy," I said innocently holding up a fireball candy. "Sorry sir," I told him as he glared at me to walk off to the hospital wing.

"Nice shot Amber," Ron said as we headed to the library.

"Thanks"

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Yeah he didn't say anything about you," Hermione added.

"I don't care if he is the minister of magic, he has no right to insult you guys like that. I know I don't know or even understand completely what happened last year or the years before that nor could I ever really hope to, but not even I believed a word that Rita COW wrote," I said.

"Not even about Harry's dangerous fainting spells?" Ron asked. I shook my head.

"Or even that I was a scarlet woman, because supposedly I was playing with Harry and Viktor's hearts?" Hermione questioned.

"OH you mean that was true!" I said teasingly.

"AMBER!" she yelled at me glaring.

I just returned the smile and said. "She shouldn't be a reporter for the Daily prophet, she should be a reporter for a tabloid."

_"Well one thing she wrote last year was true," _Harry said as we walked into a crowed of students.

_"That Hagrid is half giant? Well of course just look at him. He is a big guy and one of the sweetest ones I've met. Rats scare me more then Hagrid,"_ I said. Once I had Ron stopped causing Harry to run into his back, while Hermione hit Harry's and I just looked at the three.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked as we were once again alone in the hall.

"We've had our share of rats,"Hermione said sighing. Harry and Ron just looked at each other.

"Snape, I have the right to talk to my son when ever. There are several things that I need to…." We heard a voice approaching us.

"_That's Lucius Malfoy! What is he doing here!"_ Harry said to us. I did the first thing that came to my mind and that was to change forms. I was now in Harry's arms as a fox shaking. Just in time too, Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy came around the corner. I looked at my uncle for the first time and was shocked. _"He looks a lot like my father!" _I thought as I growled at him. I already had Hermione slightly glaring at me, but at the moment I was more worried about my uncle. Harry softly petted me trying to calm me down but it wasn't working all that well. _"You mean that is what your father looked like?" _Hermione asked as she stood closer to Harry also trying to calm me down instead of growling at me.

_"Yeah, only better hair style, same color though, blue eyes, and nicer attitude," _I told them.

"Look Lucius I don't know where he is if he isn't in the Slytherin common room or in classes," Snape said. They hadn't even noticed us yet. Lucius just glared at Snape and Snape matched his glare. There was silence for a moment until Snape, who was facing us, finally realized that we were there.

"What are you three doing here?" he growled at us. I growled right back. Harry put an hand over my muzzle to quite me down. Snape walked up to us leaving Malfoy across the hall.

"Since when did Hogwarts decide that foxes were acceptable pets?" Lucius questioned us.

"Since never now get it out of here," Snape snapped.

"Y…yes professor," Hermione stuttered as we turned and half ran back to the common room. "Oh I forgot I was going to get a book," Hermione said as she hurried back to the library leaving Ron, Harry and me being carried in Harry's arms. _"You know Ron I bet Hermione rather be where I am," _ I told him. Ron just smiled back at me.

_"I think you are right,"_ he replied as we walked through the portrait.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Nothing," Ron said as he sat on the couch. I jumped down from Harry's arms as he joined Ron.

"You know Amber it's lucky that you thought of that so fast. Other wise I'm sure we would have gotten into a huge mess," Harry said. I just nodded getting lost in my thoughts.

Later that evening once most of everyone was already asleep Harry, and I were the only ones in the common room. I had finished studying but it was that time of the month and unfortunately this made me very clingy and want to cuddle, with any guy, well almost any guy.

"Grrr," I said but what I didn't know was that I had unconsciously changed into a fox again and was now sitting next to Harry.

"What's wrong silver?" he asked as he raised his arms inviting me to sit on his lap.

_"Nothing just annoyed about life," _I told him as I curled up on lap.

"Ahh," he replied as he went back to studying. He started to stroke my back absentmindedly as he read a book. I was very content, who wouldn't be? I was sitting in a good looking, and yes Harry was very good looking, boy's lap. Not to mention the small fact that he was the famous boy that lived, not that I saw him as that any more he was my friend Harry. More then half of the Hogwarts girls would have loved to be in my spot. One in particular would kill me if she knew where I was. Not that she would admit this, being as stubborn as she was. _"Stupid female hormones." _ I heard, but didn't really register.

"Hey Harry," that one voice trickled to my sleepy ears. _"CRUD!!!!" _I thought as I lifted my head.

"Hi Hermione," he said looking up from the book but still was stroking my back. I don't think he realized what he was doing.

"Uh Harry," Hermione said glaring and her voice was deadly. Hermione said glaring at me _"AMBER!"_

"Uhh excuse me, I've got to go," I said jumping up and next to the two. She was glaring at Harry and Harry had no idea why. I ran up the stairs only to run into Ron.

"Hey Amber, why the hurry?" he asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Ummmm, trying to stay away from Hermione's wrath at the moment. I would stay on her good side for a few days," I whispered. Ron just looked at me confused. I just looked at him then turned to go to my own room. Hermione came up just a few minutes later.

"Hermione?" I called from my bed.

"Yes?" she grumped at me.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she said getting into bed. _"It's just stupid female hormones."_ I just laughed and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Remus

**Like I've said before I don't own anything expect for the plot and Amber. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was anything but pleasant. Hermione was ticked off….well sorta mad at Harry and Ron. I was stuck in the middle I really didn't know why she was mad at them, other then it probably had something to do with female hormones. People by lunch were wondering what the two boys had done. For Hermione to be mad at Ron was normal but Harry too. This confused everyone.

At lunch I was sitting next to Harry and Hermione. Harry on my right and Hermione on my left Ron was in front of us. If everyone else was confused about it Harry and Ron were even more confused.

"What's wrong with Hermione? She was fine until she came into the common room last night then she yelled at me," Harry whispered to me.

"Um…I think that she just needs to relax, umm…just don't do anything dumb. For the next day or so," I replied and as I did I received a very nasty jab in my back. I turned to see Cho behind me.

"Why don't you stay out of my way you stupid blond," she said.

"Why don't you go back to your table Cho before something happens. Wouldn't want to scar such a face," Ron said.

"Like any of you could hurt me," she snottily shot back.

"Oh I don't know Ron, and Millicent have received their share of bruises from Amber. Do you want to be next on the list?" Hermione said glaring at Cho. Cho just glared back as she walked off.

"Hey tomorrow is a Hogsmead weekend," Ron said taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"Alright that will be a blast!" I said smiling brightly as I looked over to Ron.

Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder. "Come on you four! We need to practice," Lina said smiling.

"But class…" Hermione started but Zelgadis cut her off.

"I had a little chat with your potions teacher, you will make up the class later." He said smiling. We were in shock but got up anyways and followed our other teachers out of the Great Hall.

"Come on you guys one more time," Lina said. I looked up at her and the rest of us before looking back down at the ground. Hermione still wasn't talking to Harry or Ron and every once in a while she would glare at Harry. Harry was the first to do the Dragon Slave and pulled it off wonderfully. Ron was next and didn't have much of a problem. Hermione also pulled off the Dragon Slave with no problem. As Hermione was throwing the spell I looked at Lina carefully. I noticed something that I hadn't seen before.

After Hermione did her spell I quickly did it also, then I asked, "Professor may I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"What is around your neck, waist and writs?" I asked while Hermione, Harry, and Ron just looked at us.

"They are talismans," she replied as Hermione realized what I was asking.

"Oh my why didn't I see it before!" she said jumping up and running back to the castle.

"Wait Hermione!" Amelia yelled after. While Harry and Ron just shook their heads.

"Where did she go?" Zelgadis asked.

"Probably the library," Ron answered while Harry had a thoughtful look on his face.

"No, she went to her room," he said more then slightly confused.

"WHAT FOR?" Lina screamed and before she could do anything Gourry had his arms around her stopping any action. It caused Amelia and Zelgadis to smile. Less then a minute later an out of breath Hermione came back.

"Lina, we got theses," I said as Hermione handed me four of the look-a-like talismans.

"At Christmas," Harry said remembering. Lina turned to Amelia and Zelgadis and stared to talk quickly.

"Alright come with us," Zelgadis said as Amelia grabbed Harry and Ron taking them off to another place.

"Um are they…" Hermione asked confused.

"No they are going to practice more while you two are going to learn a different spells," Lina said. Then proceeded to show us what the talismans really did. They were amplification talismans. She had us do a few amplified spells before Filla came up to Lina.

"We have a problem," Filla told Lina.

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"I'm afraid that problems are coming up. There is a rumor of someone trying to revive a dark lord."

"What? Can they do that?" Hermione and I were confused as to what was going on.

"I don't know but Albus was telling me that he believes that this guy named Voldmort is trying to revive part of a dark lord. He said that he had two ways of doing this. One is with the help of a monster," Filla said.

"The other?" Lina questioned.

"He didn't say he hopes that he won't try it that way. All I know is that we need to find the light weapons again."

"But I thought that they were taken back."

"They were but Sirius brought them back. Don't know why. Several wizarding families had them."

"Well we have the sword of light," Lina told her.

"Yes we also have the staff, have an idea where the Hammer is, but we are missing the claw and Galvra," Filla told her.

"Humm…"Lina said deep in thought.

"Um…excuse me but may I ask what are you talking about?" I asked.

They both jumped about a mile when I spoke.

"What are you two doing here!?" Filla asked holding a mace in her hands.

"Well Filla-chan they are students were else should they be?" Xelloss asked appearing next to Filla.

"AHHHH!!!!! XELLOSS!!!!" she screamed and swung the mace only it missed him.

_"I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one he annoys,"_ Hermione told me. I just snickered. While Xelloss was smiling, Filla was fuming and Lina was deep in thought.

"Well, well I didn't think I'd see you again," a new voice called from behind me. Hermione and I turned.

"UNCLE LUPIN!!!!" I yelled running to hug him.

"Hi Amber," he replied returning my hug.

"Umm…why are you here?" Hermione asked walking up to us.

"Dumbledore sent for me, well he sent for snuffles but I came for him," Lupin answered still holding me. He then pulled me back so he could look me in the eye. "Are you doing alright? Your cousin isn't giving you a hard time is he?"

"Not really unless you call hitting on me a hard time," I smirked at him.

"Oh my little one," he said hugging me again.

"Umm…Amber I hate to brake this up but I thought that you only had two uncles," Hermione said.

"I do. I've just adopted him. He is ten times better then my real one," I replied.

"Amen to that!" Hermione replied. We all laughed at that.

"Hey what's going on here?" Zelgadis asked with Harry, Ron and Amelia behind him.

"Oh just a guy is trying to raise a dark lord," Lina said nonchalantly.

"What?" they all said. Lina explained rather quickly.

"Luipn?" Harry finally questioned.

"Yep Harry," Lupin replied not letting go of me.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore needs to see me," Lupin replied.

"Ok that explains why you are here but," Harry started.

"How do you know Amber?" Ron finished.

"I knew her parents, they helped me out for a bit after my year teaching here," Lupin explained as we separated. "But now I have to go talk to Dumbledore. Good luck with your cousin," he finished. I nodded and Lupin walked off with Lina and the others behind him all discussing our new problem.

"How do you guys know Lupin?" I asked as we walked back up to the castle.

"He was the best DADA teacher we had!" the trio shouted.

"Third year is when he taught," Hermione elaborated.

"Is that when you met him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah he stayed with us for the rest of the year," I told them then looked down at my feet as I though for a moment.

"What is it Amber?" Harry questioned as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well it's just that I'm a little worried," I told them.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well I don't think they knew if I was there, one night when they were talking."

"What did they say?" Hermione asked as we stood at the doors of the great hall.

"They were talking about someone named Wormtail."

"WORMTAIL!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"Uh yeah, Lupin was blaming himself for letting him go?" I finished unsure of why they were so shocked.

"It wasn't his fault!" Harry said.

"We'll tell you the tale later," Ron said as Draco and his goons walked up.

"Well if it isn't the dream team," Draco drawled.

"Well if we are the dream team then you must be the nightmare team," Ron said. Hermione and I just smiled. Draco glared at Harry, Ron and Hermione but when he got to me he smiled.

_'Uggg I think I'm going to be sick,' _I told them all.

_'Don't blame you Amber,' _Ron said back as Draco walked up to me.

"Amber would you accompany me to Hogesmade tomorrow?" he asked.

_'Wow such a big word for such a small mind,' _Hermione said, which caused Harry and Ron to laugh.

"What's so funny scar head," he growled at Harry.

"No Draco," I said trying to keep a straight face.

_'He is so going die if he finds out,' _I said.

"MALFOY! Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" we heard Snape call. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"You know Draco it would be in your best interest to stay away from me," I told him.

"Like you would do any thing," he said softly that's when I spotted Lupin walking up behind Snape.

"Hey Uncle," I called causing Draco, Crab, Golye and Snape turn to see who I was talking to.

"Hi Amber," Lupin called back. This caused Draco and Snape's eyes grow. "I see that Malfoy still doesn't listen does he Serverus," Lupin told Snape. Snape recover from his shock back to his normal scowl and nodded before talking softly to Lupin. Snape was scowling more then normal as he started to walk off.

"You four have a two foot scroll due Monday on the polyjuice potion to make up for missing class today," Snape growled. We just nodded as Draco and his goons gave us one last glare and left also.


	17. Attack

**Mok: Hello again. Just a disclaimer, I only came up with the plot. Also thought I'd put in a reminder. The words in italics are thoughts and usually thoughts between people. **

**Sorry that not everything is spell correctly. Hope you enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

That night in the common room Hermione and I were working on the potion essay that Snape gave us. Harry and Ron were still staying away from Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," I called as I looked up from my potion book.

"Yeah?" she replied not looking up from what she was writing.

"Are you still mad at Harry and Ron?" I asked as I twirled my quill in my hand.

"Not really, I just needed to let off some steam I guess," she whispered. I smiled and nodded and went back to my essay which at the moment was just a piece of paper.

"Aren't you two goanna go to bed? You do know that you don't have to get it done tonight," Harry suddenly asked from behind me. He startled me so much that I jumped and fell out of the chair I was in. I landed on the floor with a thud. I looked back up to scold Harry for scaring me but I looked up to see Hermione, Harry and Ron trying not to laugh. All of them failed miserably.

"Well I'm glad someone got some amusement out of that," I grumbled as I stood.

"Sorry Amber," Harry managed to say through his laughter. I was trying to stay mad at them but couldn't and soon I joined them laughing.

"Come on we can all work on it tomorrow after we get back from Hogsmead," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I guess your right," I said as I started gathering my stuff.

"Night," Ron called as he was half way up the stairs.

"See you in the morning girls," Harry said then followed Ron up the stairs.

After breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were standing with the rest of the kids who were waiting to go to Hogsmead for the day. I was chatting with Ginny when a shout called our attention towards the forbidden forest.

"YOU WIL ALL DIE MUDBLOODS!" I looked around to see if it was Draco but he was right behind Ginny and I. He looked a little paler then normal.

"What's your problem?" I growled at him as I turned back to the noise.

"Where is Neville?" I heard Seamus call out. I turned my head to end up face to face with my cousin. Something was wrong with him though. He looked scared like he knew what was going on.

"Hide Amber please," he barely whispered.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked taken aback by his actions.

"Please," was all he said. I just stared at him, forgetting that Ginny was at my side.

"LONGBOTTOM!!!" we suddenly heard a professor say, but before we could act on it several curses were thrown. Luckily everyone was able to dodge them. Once things cleared Neville stood with his wand out aimed at the teachers, behind him there were about five dark cloaked figures behind him, Death eaters.

"He is under a spell," I hear Hermione say next to me.

"Imperius," I heard a voice say but I didn't connect it to anyone.

"Crucio!" Neville suddenly yelled. Only what came out of his wand was not the cruciatus curse.

"WHAT THE!!!!" I heard a familiar voice cry. I turned to see that I was right Lina Inverse, with the other three behind her. The spell was deflected by Snape who was glaring Neville.

"You know I think he is going to give him detention," Ginny breathed.

"Avada Kedavra," was what Neville said next but instead of a green light a bright white light came out and to top it all off he missed by a mile.

"No way! Mr. Zelgadis that's the," Amelia started.

"Ra Tilt," he finished.

"I don't believe this!" Hermione cried half laughing.

"He can't even get a spell right under the Imperius curse!" Ron said. I could hear several other students laughing at that comment. By this time the death eaters were getting frustrated and realized that they had taken the wrong Hogwarts student and needed to get out of there.

"Everyone back inside," Snape snapped, We did as he ordered and didn't see the end as I was drawn to the conversation that Lina, Zelgadis and Amelia were having.

"That was defiantly the Ra tilt…only missing a the power." Zelgadis was saying.

"You mean that spirit spell but with out all the spirit?" Gourry asked. I swore that the other three almost fainted.

"Yeah," Zelgadis said as Lina precede to smack Gourry upside the head.

"Um I hate to ask this but is that allowed?" Draco questioned making me jump as I realized just how close he was to me.

"Apparently it is ok if they are married?" Ron replied half questioning himself.

"No, Ron I think it's just them," Hermione said.

I was about to say something when the teachers came back up with a lost looking Neville with them.

"Those spells are just twisted and extremely dark versions of the Ratilt, and Elmikian lance," Lina told her sister McGonagall.

"But if that was true then we should be able to block it, but we can't block the killer curse," McGonagall replied.

"Like I've said it has been twisted," Lina started but McGonagall finished. "Which means anything can happen."

"Should we allow them to go?" I heard a teacher ask.

"Well the presents of teachers should keep them at bay besides I don't think they would be stupid enough to try it again," I heard another say as a few teachers walked past.

"Fine," Snape said then turned on us kids half glaring at us. A moment later Snape was joined by Flitwick, Sprout and Hooch. After we were sworn to not go off by ourselves we were off to Hogesmead. I was so glad that they hadn't called it off because of the deatheater attack. Once we arrived in Hogsemed I was heading off with Ginny and Hermione when I felt someone grab my arm pulling me to a stop. I turned to find myself face to face with Draco again.

"What do you want?" I asked as I pulled my arm out of his hands. I half noticed that Ginny and Hermione had also stopped.

"Come here," he said pulling me away so that Hermione and Ginny couldn't hear us.

"I repeat Malfoy what do you want," I said almost spitting Malfoy.

"I wanted to ask you why you hang out with them?"

"Because they are my friends," I told him.

"Besides that! They are nothing but filth..." he started but I cut him off.

"Just because they don't think muggles are bad?" I questioned.

"You can't trust them," He said. I glared at him and he backed up a step.

"Oh and you can trust everyone here? Draco there are cheats in this world! There are scoundrels, jerks low down filth and backstabbers everywhere. By the way has your father ever kept secrets from you?" I said.

"No, he has no need to he tells me everything," Draco said half glaring at me.

"Oh really then what does he tell you of your uncle?" I questioned.

"My mother has no brothers or sisters, and for your information my father's older brother died right before I was born!" he replied.

"Oh really?" I questioned half glaring at him.

"Yes," he replied now fully glaring at me.

"Oh and did he tell you why to not talk to me a disgusting mudblood?" I asked.

"You heard that?" he questioned and I just nodded. "He just didn't know you and just thought because you were in Gryffindor that you were a mudblood," he finished leaning closer to me.

"Talk about disillusions," I muttered as I pushed Draco away and started off towards Hermione and Ginny.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as we walked off.

"He wanted to know why I was hanging around you guys." I replied.

"Oh," both Hermione and Ginny replied.

We spent most of the day just walking around and looking in the shops. It wasn't long before we ran into Ron and Harry and started for the Three Broomsticks for some food and butterbeer. We chatted and I filled them completely in on the conversation that I had with Draco.

"Oh man he is so going to die when he finds out," Ron said laughing.

"No kidding," Harry said then turned to me. "So are you ever going to tell him?"

"No, I don't really see a reason why not to let him live in his little dream world," I replied as I took a drink.

"Oh so you are going to just let him hit on you for the rest of your life," Hermione said and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Umm… I really hate to sound out of this but tell Draco what?" Ginny suddenly asked. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I jumped as we realized that she was there. "What are you guys hiding?" she asked again.

"Nothing," Hermione and Harry said trying to convince her.

"Not if it's going to kill Malfoy," she said.

"Humm….Ginny the way you say that makes me wonder if you have a crush on him," I said.

"WHAT?" Ron glared at me for even suggesting that.

"NO! I don't it's just not good to keep secrets if they are going to kill someone," Ginny replied half glaring at me.

"It's not that Ginny," I started as I ran my hands through my hair. I really didn't want to tell her. _"Come on guys help me out here," _ I pleaded.

"Well, well if it isn't Pothead, the weasels and mudblood," Draco drawled out with his ever present body guards behind him.

"What do you want you bouncing ferret boy," Harry replied coolly.

_"Bouncing ferret boy?" _I questioned. Ron just smiled.

_"Later," _Hermione told me and I just nodded.

"I need to talk to Amber," he replied glaring at Harry. I was so glad that I was the furthest away from Draco.

"Well then talk," Harry said.

"Privately," Draco hissed.

"Gee Draco if you hissed that any more only Harry would understand you," I said.

_"How did?" _ Harry started.

_"My parents second year,"_ I replied he just nodded.

"Look dear Draco if you want to talk to me then talk. I 'm not moving," I said.

"Dear?" we suddenly hear Fred and Gorge say as they were sitting close by.

"Why would she call Malfoy here dear?" one of them said.

_"You almost let it slip Amber," _ Hermione said. I just glanced at Draco who had a small smile on his face. I just dropped my head hitting the table extremely hard.

_"I think I'm going to throw up," _ I thought to the three of them.

_"Well if I looked in that face I would too," _ Ron replied, as my head throbbed with pain. I had really hit it hard. I don't know how long we were silent as Ron's brothers mused over what I had said. While Draco was half in dreamland.

"Humm….You think Gred that she really likes him?" Gorge said suddenly.

"I DO NOT!" I yelled bringing my head up fast which was a mistake because it started to swim. I just let my head fall back to the table. It didn't help, I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. Either it was the thought of what Fred and Gorge were discussing, the food or hitting my head. It was probably a mixture of all three.

_"Umm…guys I'm really going to throw up," _ I told them as I wrapped my arms around my waist trying to calm my stomach.

"Come on," Harry said grabbing my shoulders as Hermione, Harry and I all stood. Harry pushed Draco aside and we headed for the door. Draco was half protesting, I think he was still in dreamland.

"See what you've done, you've made her sick," I heard Ron say as we walked out the door. We walked a little ways before I started to feel a little better. I was about to suggest that we go back to save Ron and Ginny when I saw Cho.

_"Hey guys, isn't that Cho?" _ I asked pointing to her as she looked around her, almost like she was making sure that no one was around.

_"Yeah wonder what she is up to," _Hermione replied as we watched her slip into a dark ally.

"Recon we should follow her?" Harry asked. I just quickly shook my head.

"Let her get into trouble on her own," Hermione said. I who again was fighting off the wave of sickness caused by shacking my head just saliently agreed with Hermione. Harry looked down the ally way for a moment then also agreed.

"Are you feeling better Amber?" Harry asked.

"I think I need to go see Madam Pomfery," I said as I clutched my stomach.

"Let's go get Ron then head back up to the castle," Hermione said as she started back towards Three Broomsticks.

It didn't take much to convince Ron and Ginny to leave and soon we were back at Hogwarts. Hermione and I went to the hospital wing while Harry and Ron were suppose to start their essays for Snape. However when we got back they were in deep conversation and hadn't touched their homework.

"You two are impossible," Hermione groaned.

"But Hermione we probably know more about that potion," Harry started.

"Yeah we even know what not to do with it," Ron snickered.

"Huh?" I questioned alerting them to my presents

"Oh! Amber," Hermione said looking at the floor.

"It was second year, don't tell," Ron said as he pulled me close to him and Harry.

"Who would I tell?" I questioned back. "Besides if it's your secret I'll keep it. You've keep mine."

"Alright, this is what happened," Ron started but Harry told me of how Hermione, Ron and him used the polyjuice potion to see if my cousin was behind the attacks in second year. In the process Hermione who mistakenly grabbed a cat hair from Millicent instead of human hair. So she was changed into somewhat of a cat.

"Well then you shouldn't have a problem with this essay," I said laughing while Hermione was turning red. Soon though we were all working on the essay and throwing jokes around. It wasn't long before we had finished the essay and we were in doing our own things. Harry and Ron were playing chess while Hermione was reading and I was sitting in a chair next to the window and was looking out it deep in thought.

"So Amber," I heard a voice say as I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up to see one of Ron's brothers standing in front of me and the other sitting next to me.

I just sighed. "What do you guys want?"

"What was that with you and Draco?" the one sitting next to me asked. I was so bad with twins I couldn't tell which one was which.

"Nothing!" I said. _"Hey Ron didn't your parents tell them what happened after Christmas?" _

_"No thought you would want to keep it secret," _ Ron replied as he took Harry's queen and won the game. I just slid further into my seat, while Fred and Gorge kept asking me questions about Draco. Suddenly I felt something crawling along my leg.

"What the?" I said as my hand reached for it. When I saw what it was I screamed as loud as I could and I jumped out of the chair and into the window sill. Fred and Gorge now had a grip on it.

"Amber?" one of them questioned as they held the offending rat in his hands. I was now shaking.

"Yeah it's just a rat," the other one said. The whole common room was already looking over at us.

"Are you guys playing a trick on Amber?" Harry questioned as he and Ron walked up to the twins.

"WORMTAIL!!!!!!" Harry yelled, with that Hermione ran out of the room.

"Keep it away from me!" I yelled at them. I said trying to keep my voice steady I don't think it was working. You could throw spiders, bugs, snakes, mice, and other slimy things at me, but show me a rat and I scream and cower away.

"Huh? What are you talking about Harry this is…" one of the twins said as I was curled up on the window sill.

"That's Scabbards!" Ron said as the rat squirmed in his brothers hands.

"Please bring him here," Dumbledore's voice filled our ears. We all turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Well hello Peter," Dumbledore said as one of the twins held up the rat.

"Professor!" both Snape and McGonagall cried. He didn't answer he only pointed a wand at the rat. Soon a rat didn't stand there anymore it was a man. Ron was holding Harry back while Hermione looked terrified and was shifting from one foot to the other. The guy looked at me, he almost looked like he was glaring at me.

"Now Peter why visit us again?" Dumbledore asked while McGonagall and Snape were confused. Peter fidgeted and look wildly around the room, his gaze again fell on me. Once he did he glared.

"It… It's a shame you weren't in that car you stupid blond mudblood!" he suddenly yelled gaining confidence with every word he said. Everyone was in shock even professor Dumbledore. The common room was dead silent as I looked at this guy in shock and he glared back. Then slowly what he said hit me.

"YOU JERK" I screamed and he just looked back at me.

"AMBER LANOBI!" McGonagall yelled at me.

"You, it was you! You…" I started as I headed for him but was grabbed by Harry and Ron.

"Yes," he said matter of fact, almost proudly. I glared daggers at him and he yelped and ran behind Dumbledore hiding.

"Let me go!" I said while everyone was confused.

_"Amber what are you talking about?" _Ron asked.

_"He was the one! He was driving the car that hit my parents' car!" _I told them back. Suddenly the arms that were holding me back let go. I flew right into Dumbledore behind him Snape already had Peter tied up in ropes.

"Now please Miss Lanobi would you explain why you want to attack Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore said calmly holding me.

I took a in a shaky breath before responding. "He was driving the car that hit and killed my parents at the begging of the summer, in fact it happened as they were coming to pick me up from school," I said quietly. The whole room was silent.

"Ah…well Miss Lanobi let us handle him," Dumbledore said while McGonagall had her hand over her mouth. If I wasn't so mad I would have been hiding my head wanting to just hide from everyone. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Peter walked out of the room.

_"Amber," _ Harry called as he, Ron and Hermione came close to me. I turned to him and saw his bright green eyes glisten with tears that he was holding back.

_"What?" _ I almost snapped.

_"Peter also killed my parents," _he told me as he pulled me into a hug.

_"WHAT! I thought that it was Black? How?" _I replied shocked that Harry was hugging me and what he had just said.

_"At the last moment Black convinced James Potter to use Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper," _Hermione explained simply. The next thing I knew all four of us were in a huge hug, with Harry and I at the center of it. We didn't cry we just comforted each other.

"You guys alright?" I heard one of the twins ask. We pulled back and looked at them. I looked around and saw that we were the only ones in the room including Ginny.

"Fred, Gorge, Ginny," I said.

"Yes," they replied.

"This doesn't leave here. You don't tell anyone or you will be on the wrong end of some nasty curses and fireballs," I told them. For some reason they looked at us and nodded understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Ginny you were wondering what we were hiding from Draco," she nodded and I continued. "Fred and Gorge you heard me call Draco dear." They nodded and I think it was the first time I saw them acutely being silent and solemn.

"Amber are you sure? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret?" Ron questioned.

"What you don't trust your family?" I questioned back slightly teasing.

"I do…it's," he started but I cut him off.

"I need to Ron, besides eventually it's going to come out." I then turned back to the rest of the Weasley family. "What I was about to say to Draco today was, Dear cousin of mine." Ginny gave a strangled cry while Fred and Gorge's eyes almost popped out.

"Your kidding!" one of them said. All four of us just shook our heads.

"It's true, Draco is my cousin," I said then added as an after thought. "Don't you dare tell any one this, especially Malfoy!" we all sat in silences for a moment before the twins started to smile.

"So our dear inbreeding git Slytherin doesn't know he is hitting on his only cousin?" one of them said grinning like crazy.

"Yep," I replied as I finally realized that Harry and Ron still had their arms around me. Well sort of, one of Harry's arms was around me while the other was around Hermione.

"I don't believe it! He is going to die when he finds out," Ginny said this time as all the Wesasleys including Ron started to laugh. The laughter was contagious and soon we were all laughing.


	18. Good Krum?

**Mok: Well I hope that you enjoy the story. I know that there are some errors but hopefully they are not huge ones. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot, Amber and her owl. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little bit later Hermione and I were sitting on her bed talking. It had became a habit of ours to sit on one of our beds and talk about nothing and everything. Most of the time we were talking about Trelawney's predications and lessons we had that day. Tonight though our conversation started out about what happened in their third year and how they found out about wormtail, but soon it turned to friends and Harry.

_'Harry is so sweet! He is a guy any girl would want.'_

_'Half of Hogwarts already wants him. He is cute,' _I replied.

_'Yeah but they just want him because he is famous. I just hope that he can find someone that will love him for who he is.'_

_'And just who is he, Hermione?' _ I asked half knowing the answer.

_'You know. He is Harry, a sweet, loveable, guy that would do anything for his friends, especially to keep them safe, and had more on his mind then any other 15 year old boy should plus any other boy would have been crushed by now. He cares deeply of others and one of the most down to earth person I know.'_

_'That, plus relatives that hate him. For being brought up with such dislike he had found what true love, friendship, courage, and trust is by being friends with you, and Ron,' _ I added.

_'Talking about me you two?' _ Harry suddenly questioned. Hermione and I almost jumped but remembered that he was in his own room. We could feel him smiling. I could also feel Ron listening in our conversation.

_'Just how long have you been thought-dropping?' _ I questioned.

_'Not long just long enough to hear that someone's relatives hate him and so on," _ Ron said.

_'Yes, were just discussing the many adventures that you have gone through,' _ Hermione replied.

_"Speaking of which why did you call my cousin, bounce ferret boy?' _ I suddenly asked. That sent Ron and Harry into a fit of laughter. Finally after what seemed like ages Harry finally told me that the last DADA teacher had changed Draco into a ferret and bounced him around a few times because Draco was about to attack Harry.

_'Now I really wish I'd seen that!' _ I said as I collapsed laughing as quietly as I could.

_'Well I'm going to sleep well talk to you two in the morning,' _Ron said.

_'Sweet dreams girls,' _ Harry said. I just looked at Hermione for a moment before we started talking again.

"Poor Harry, I just wish people would see beyond his fame," Hermione sighed quietly.

"People won't, but he has friends that will always see him as a regular guy that doesn't want fame, but was thrown into it," I told her. She just looked at me for a moment before smiling.

"You're right Amber, he will always have us!" she said smiling. I just nodded as I fell onto my bed and fell asleep with the thoughts of how wrong people were about Harry. He wasn't an attention hog, he wasn't perfect in fact all he was, was a normal 15 year old with more experiences than a normal 15 year old should have.

_'Well all are,' _ I heard Hermione say sleepily.

_'You guys more than me, I just got thrown into this,' _ I replied half asleep.

_'Nope you could have walked away, but you didn't. You are his friend just as much as Ron and I are.'_

_'Yes and I'll do anything help and keep you all from danger.'_

'_Good luck!' _ was the last thing she said before sleep over came both of us.

The next morning was just a normal one. We didn't have classes and we had done our homework so we didn't have anything to do.

"Hey Hermione what is that book?" I questioned as walked past her in the common room. Harry, Ron and I had been out walking the grounds for a moment.

"A book I found," she replied. I looked at it and it didn't have a title. I really didn't think anything of it as Harry and Ron sat next to her and I sat in a chair near by.

"Granger, Lanobi!" suddenly a voice called to us startling all of us.

"Huh?" Hermione and I said as we turned towards the voice and found Lina standing close by.

"Come on training time!" Lina said smiling.

"Just them?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah you two are going with Zel and Amelia. These two have something special to learn," Lina said as she grabbed Hermione and I and all but ran out of the common room.

"Alright now the spell I want to teach you takes a lot out of you at first but it is worth it," Lina said.

"A lot out of us?" I questioned confused as to what she meant.

"Yes, but after you have done it a few times you will get use to it. Now do you two know anything about the lord of nightmares?" she asked.

"Umm…I've heard the name, I think in a book I'd read," I said.

"No, well wait, isn't um nope that was someone else," Hermione replied. Lina just hung her head in defeat for a moment before coming back up.

"Alright," she said then took a deep breath before continuing. "Alright the lord of nightmares is the one that is lord above all. Lord of chaos, she is one that longs to regain her original form. She has dominion over all and she is the controller of nightmares."

"Dominion over all?" Hermione started.

"Controller of nightmares?" I questioned. Lina just nodded and we spent the next hour learning about this lord of nightmares.

"Now tomorrow in our practice I will teach you the spell," Lina said as we could see Gourry walking towards us. We just nodded and headed back up to the castle.

"Dang I didn't think that there was a spell stronger then the dragon slave," I said.

"I think there is another one that Lina isn't tell us. But I'm not sure," Hermione said as Ginny walked up to us.

"Hi you two. How are you guys doing?" Ginny asked.

"Good you?" I asked.

"Fine other then trying not to laugh each time I see Malfoy," Ginny said giggling slightly.

"Ginny," Hermione started.

"It's alright Hermione, it is funny. I would be laughing too if it wasn't happening to me," I said. Just as I let that out Draco walked by with his two bodyguards. We all burst into laughter. They just looked at us weirdly as we hurried to the common room.

Later that night at dinner we were talking about the encounter with Draco and just other things. It wasn't long before Hermione excuse herself because she had to do something for McGonagall. I barely registered that Ginny said something about annoying Cho leaving also but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"So what did Lina have you guys doing today?" Harry asked as he finished the last of his pumpkin juice.

"She taught us about the Lord of Nightmares," I replied as I just picked at my food.

"Lord of Nightmares?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, said we need it for a spell but she hasn't taught us the spell yet. So I don't know any more than that," I answered. Harry, Ron just nodded while Ginny was confused but deiced not to say anything about it.

"Well guys, I'm tired I'm going to get some sleep see ya in the morning," I said leaving.

When I got to my dorm Hermione was already there sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Hermione did you get what McGonagall wanted?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said as she sat up she looked a little different.

"Hermione is everything alright?" I asked a little worried.

"Yeah I was just thinking," she started as I sat next to her on her bed.

_'About what?' _I asked as our other roomies walked in.

_'The summer,'_ Hermione replied as we closed the curtains around her bed so we wouldn't be bothered.

_'About Krum? He's just a jerk and,'_ I started but she cut me off with a very pointed glare.

_'No he isn't, he is nice. It was just my fault, besides he loves me,' _Hermione started as she went into how wonderful Viktor was.

_'But Hermione don't you remember what he did to you at Christmas?'_ I asked not believing what I was hearing.

_'That was just because I hadn't listened to him. I really should apologize to him,'_ She said. I was in shock.

We both sat there in silence for a while before I spoke up again.

_'Well I hope that Harry and Ron were able to finish that assignment for divination,' _ I mused to myself.

_'I swear those two gits wouldn't know a book if it bit them! They are so lazy and just want all that fame,'_ Hermione spat out. Now I was really in shock. Something was majorly wrong with her. She was defending Krum and talking bad about her two best friends. I know that at times they goof off when they should study but surely didn't want the fame especially Harry. He hid from it at all coats. I sat there thinking of what could have made Hermione act so differently. It wasn't like Harry or Ron had done anything to her lately.

"I'm going to go to sleep," Hermione suddenly said bringing me completely out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, night and I'll see you in the morning," I replied as I got off her bed and head for mine own, deep in thought.

The next morning wasn't any better. Hermione avoided Harry and Ron and kept talking about how she needed to apologize to Krum.

"What on earth is wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked me as we were climbing into Trelawney's class.

"I really wish I knew!" I replied sighing as the teacher came into the room.

Trelawney wanted us to work in pairs and she just had to stick me with Draco.

_'Last night she was just going on about how wonderful Krum was,' _ I said to Harry and Ron as Draco was reading my fortune, in a crystal ball. I looked at Harry and Ron. Their eyes bugged out and looked to be just as shocked as I was.

_'Wonderful?' _they both questioned.

_'Yes,' _ I said.

"Amber?" Draco called my name.

"Huh?" I said.

"Didn't you hear a word I say? Honestly you are getting just as bad as Pot head and Weasel" he said. I just glared at him before I looked at the crystal ball.

_'I'll talk to you two after class,'_ I told them before I looked at the fog in the crystal. I was seriously wondering why I was taking this class. It was basically a filler class. I didn't see anything so I just said what come to mind.

"There is a secret that will change your life, and in a short time you will help an enemy over come another," I said. The first part was true but the second was wishful thinking on my part. Draco just snorted. Needless to say it was a long hour.

"What you said earlier did you mean it?" Harry questioned.

"Yes! I mean when I brought up Christmas she just said that it was her fault and that she should apologize to him. She also really went off on you two. Did you two do something?" I said.

"Nothing, in fact she was congratulating me last night before dinner for doing my homework before yesterday," Harry said really confused.

"We need to find Hermione," I said as I walked towards her last class with Harry and Ron on my heals.

"Hey," I said as I grabbed a guy that was walking out of the class room.

"What?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger where is she?" I asked not bothering to be polite. I just had a really bad feeling about it.

"I don't know she left about five minutes ago saying something about I need to see him. I have to apologize. I think she said something about Hogesmeade," he replied then ran for his life.

"She's gone to Krum!" I said.

"But why?" Ron questioned.

"Umm guys have you seen Miss Granger?" Amelia asked walking up to us from another hall.

"No but we have an idea where she is," Harry said.

"Why Miss Amelia?" I asked.

"Well I wasn't sure but she looked like she had a spell or something on her, But I'm not sure. Only saw it at a glance," Amelia said.

"CRAP!" I yelled then ran while Harry, Ron and Amelia were confused.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned as he and Ron followed me.

"To find Cho!"

_'Why?' _Ron asked.

_'Think about it. Hermione is acting differently, she and Cho left about the same time last night. Plus remember Harry we saw Cho sneaking off in Hogsmead.'_

_'But we have no proof!' _Harry yelled to me.

_'Don't care she is hurting my friend and I have a feeling that she knows,' _I yelled back as I ran into a hallway that wasn't very full. Cho was there and she was alone.

"Alright what did you do to Hermione?" I asked as I came up to her, tempted to throw her against the wall.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything," Cho spat back at me.

"I know you did something," I growled backing her against the wall.

"For your information blondie I just sent her to get her just rewards for being a slut and idiot," Cho said glaring back at me.

I glared at her before pulling back and punching her. She came back at me but I ducked. Behind me I could hear Harry and Ron along with a few others. Cho and I were both punching each other although Cho was getting the worst end of it. As she had a swollen lip, a black eye with another bruise forming under her other eye. She was holding her stomach as she punched me in the stomach. She didn't have much strength so her punches didn't hurt much.

"You slut don't you ever come near Hermione or any of my friends again!" I yelled at her as I went to punch her one more time. Only as I started to I felt like someone else kicked me in the stomach. I fell backwards and leaned against the opposite wall. Cho couldn't have kicked me we were to close but now she came at me and kicked me again. I fell to my knees and looked at Harry and Ron they were also holding their stomachs. Cho hit me again. I gathered the rest of my strength and brought my hands behind me and kicked Cho before collapsing into a ball on the floor as I could feel more punches and kicks.

"Herm.." I tried to say but I couldn't get it out.

"Hermione?" I heard Draco questioned as he looked at the three of us. I tried to say something more but instead I started coughing. Suddenly Draco did something I never thought he would. He grabbed Harry, who was trying to stand, and helped him up. Draco mostly dragged Harry out and I could vaguely hear Draco call for his broom.

"What happened here?!" I heard an older voice said what seemed to be an hour later but was probably only a few minutes.

"Miss Chang?" Dumbledore's voice filtered to my ears.

"Any one care to answer?" I heard the first voice ask. This time I recognized it as Snape.

_'Amber I must tell you. Your cousin has gone crazy,' _I heard Harry say.

_'Huh? Why do you say that?' _ I replied curling up even more.

_'Well to start off he brought me to Hermione, by the way it was Krum. Next he told Krum that only he could break his mudblood toy,' _Harry told me.

"Lanobi" Dumbledore called to me as he helped me to a sitting position.

"Hermione, Viktor, attack, Hogsmead," I said my throat very sore from the coughing, and I was trying not to cough again.

"Serverus, get to Hogsmead immediately," Dumbledore said as he pulled me to my feet. Snape just nodded and ran off. I looked over to see Cho was still on the floor nursing her wounds. I smiled even though I was still in pain. _'Harry what's going on?'_ I heard Ron ask.

_'He got away! Oh no it's professor Snape. Hermione is in bad shape! I'm so going to kill him!'_ Harry told both Ron and I.

_'What did Draco do?' _I asked.

_'Kicked the crap out of Viktor before I got a shot at him,'_ Came Harry's shocked reply.

_'You didn't…'_ Ron started but Harry cut him off.

_'No I got him too. I'm surprised that he could move as fast as he did.' _ Harry said. I looked at Ron he too was being helped to his feet by his little sister.

"Could you kindly tell me what happened now?" Dumbledore asked. I opened my mouth to say something but my throat hurt to much and I started coughing again.

_'Ron can you talk?' _ I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied startling his sister.

_'Tell Dumbledore what happened I can't talk,' _ I told him.

"Here? Can't we talk somewhere else?" Ron asked. Dumbledore just nodded and Ron, Dumbledore who was helping me headed to the hospital wing. Cho was behind us with a few of her friends helping her too.

Dumbledore, Ron and I sat in a small corner where no one could hear us.

"It started this morning," Ron started.

'_last night, while I was talking to Hermione,' _I told him.

"Ok Amber says that it really started last night, while she was talking to Hermione. Harry and I didn't hear about it till divinations. But this morning Hermione ignored us like we had done something."

"But you haven't done or are planning to do anything?" Dumbledore asked with a little twinkle in his eye.

"No, in fact I had suggested something but Harry said no so I dropped it," Ron said. Dumbledore just nodded and Ron continued. "She avoided us this morning then in Divinations we asked Amber what was wrong. Amber said that she wished she knew." Ron said as Madame Pomfrey shoved something down my throat making me feel a little better.

"Lanobi what did Miss. Granger tell you last night?" Dumbledore asked as he saw that I could talk again.

"She was thinking of summer. I said something about how Krum was a jerk and she said that he wasn't that he was nice. She said it was her fault and that it was because he loved her. Then I reminded her of what happened during Christmas and she just said that it was because she wouldn't listen and that it was her fault. She was saying that she needed to go apologize to Viktor. She then preceded to tell me that Ron and Harry were gits. When I asked Harry and Ron about it they said that she had even praised Harry for getting his homework done early. I knew we needed to find Hermione so after class I asked one of the guys in her class. He said that she left early saying something about apologizing to him and Hogsmead. I knew that she had gone to him but it wasn't till Amelia came up to us wondering about Hermione, she had seen something wrong with her. That's when I figured that Cho had something to do with it," I said as I looked at my bruised knuckles.

"And why do you think Miss Chang had anything to do with this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I have no proof but I saw her kissing Krum during Christmas holidays. I heard her talking to Krum about doing something to Hermione and I. She has never liked Hermione or I. Also Harry, Hermione and I saw her sneaking off in Hogsmead the day before. She left the same time Hermione did last night at dinner. Finally just now when I asked her she said that she just sent Hermione to get her just rewards." I said not looking at Dumbledore knowing that I was in big trouble for fighting. But before Dumbledore could say anything Snape, Draco, and Harry who was carrying an unconscious, battered Hermione walked in. Madame Pomfrey screamed and immediately took care of Hermione. Cho was glaring daggers at us. Draco was a little shocked probably because he had just helped his supposedly worst enemy to get to his best friend away from Krum.

"Thank you Malfoy," Harry said softly before sitting next to me. "It was Krum," he stated.

"Serverus," Dumbledore called to him.

"Yes sir," Snape said.

"Would you take Miss Chang up to my office." Dumbledore said standing. Snape nodded as he helped Cho to her feet.

"Oh and Miss Lanobi twenty points will be taking from Gryffindor." Dumbledore said with a small smile on his face. I just nodded as they left.

"Amber are you alright?" Draco asked me.

"I'm fine, Malfoy I just hope that Hermione is alright," I said as I looked at Madam Pomfrey who was working on Hermione. All Draco did was nodded before he looked at all three of us then left.

"Weird!" Ron said.

"You have no idea. I think he is sick," Harry replied.

"Hum, I wonder if there is more to him, and that meanness is just an act. What an idiot," I said mussing to myself. Both Harry and Ron looked at me like I had grown two heads. Before they could say anything though the hospital wing door was thrown open with a furious looking Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis and surprising Xelloss. Lina went straight for Hermione and talked to Madam Pomfrey for a second before Pomfrey backed off and Lina motioned for Zelgaids. Gourry and Amelia walked up to us while Xelloss stayed in the background.

"I can't believe this what an… oh my!" Amelia said as she stood in front of us.

"What?" I asked as she held her hands in front of me.

"Amelia, we could use your help here," Lina suddenly called after a moment, Lina's voice sounded strained. Amelia just nodded and walked over to Lina to help them in what ever they were doing. We watched them for a moment before Harry looked at my hands.

"Amber did Pomfrey give you anything for your injuries?" he asked.

"No, just for my throat. Why?" I replied. He just pointed at my hands.

"What?" I questioned. My hands were healed. They looked like they had never been in a fight and I felt like I hadn't been either.

"A recovery spell," Xelloss suddenly said startling us.

"A what?" Ron questioned eyeing Xelloss.

"A recovery spell, apparently they were lost a long time ago along with these other spells," he said almost sadly as he watched the three of them work on Hermione,.

"Will she be ok?" Harry asked softly worry thick in his voice.

Xelloss just stared for a moment before he replied. "She should be."

"It's all my fault," I said as I looked at the small group working on Hermione.

"No," Ron and Harry said.

"Harry!" Remus said suddenly coming into the room.

"Lupin? I thought you had left already," Harry replied.

"No, Dumbledore still needs me here, even though Snape doesn't like it," Remus mussed.

"Any luck Remus?" Xelloss suddenly asked him.

"No Snuggles just said that they had it. No one knows what happened to it. Once he get more information we will know," Remus told him.

"I've never seen such magic. Please teach me. It would help me so much," Pomfrey was rambling.

"How is she?" we all three chimed standing.

"She is fine just needs sleep." Amelia said.

"Speaking of sleep," Lina said as she fell on to a near by bed.

"You all need sleep," Pomfrey said leading Harry and Ron to two other beds.

"I do believe Zelgaids that it would be wise to teach the students the simple healing spells," Xelloss said to him with his eyes open. Zelgaids just looked at Xelloss before responding.

"Yes."

"Remus did Snuffles say if that is why he was after them?" Xelloss asked Remus who was standing next to Harry.

"No, he also wanted him dead," Remus answered and was pointing to Harry.

"Well he didn't succeed in that did he?" Xelloss said smiling brightly. Remus just smiled and nodded.

"Let keep it that way," he replied as he walked up to Xelloss and continued their conversation.

"I hope so. It's not easy though, especially since his ancestor is…" Xelloss started but cut him self off quickly.

"But all of them show especially A…umm…let's go somewhere else," Remus said. Xelloss nodded and they walked out of the room.

I sat there wondering what was going on. I looked at Harry and Ron to see that they were just as confused as I was.

_'Just what is going on?' _ I said.

_'Don't know,' _Ron replied.

_'Neither do I but everything is beginning to get strange even for Hogwarts. I mean come on Amber your cousin. How odd is that?' _ Harry replied. All I could do was agree with him. It seemed that something was not right at Hogwarts and that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.


	19. plan

**I don't own anything, but the plot, Amber and her owl. Enjoy. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I pondered things as I laid on the bed in the hospital wing. I could hear Ron and Harry talking softly trying to understand what had just happened. While I could hear Lina's soft snoring. I also knew that Gourry was right by her side also probably asleep as well. Amelia and Zelgadis were also asleep. It wasn't long before sleep over came me and I found myself dreaming of kicking Krum's butt from England to America and back again. I was awoken later by soft voices talking close to my bed.

"I think we should tell them," one voice said.

"I don't know it's will be risky," a second answered.

"But it will be a lot more if we do not tell them. They maybe our only hope," the third voice said and this time I recognized it, it was Dumbledore.

"Then when they wake?" the first said. There was no response but I could tell that they had came to a conclusion. That's when Ron decided to leave his bed ever so gracefully and land on the floor with a thud. I had been facing his bed and saw him do it. I couldn't help but start to laugh. My laughter woke Harry up, while Ron was glaring at me.

"Ahh I see that you three are awake," Dumbledore said.

"Umm Professor shouldn't we wait till Hermione wakes?" Remus asked.

"No we need to tell them now. Besides knowing these three they will tell her the moment that she wakes," Dumbledore answered him. Remus just nodded. Ron was now back on his bed rubbing his back while I sat up.

"Would you two please come sit next to Lanobi," Dumbledore requested. Harry and Ron just nodded. Soon they had joined me on the small bed. Xelloss, Remus, and Dumbledore stood facing us. I felt like a little child with her parents about to tell her something bad has just happened.

"Relax you three look like you are about to face a finale exam," Remus said smiling trying to relax us. It worked slightly. Ron, and Harry were on either side of me.

"Now I know that you have heard of what Voldemort is up to," Dumbledore started.

"Umm…sir when Filla was talking to Lina she said something about the ways to do it. You didn't want to tell her but what is the other way?" I asked knowing in my heart that it wasn't good.

"Amber I don't…" Remus started but Xelloss grabbed his arm.

"I think that they need to know. They might be able to stop it if he decides to go that way," he said. Dumbledore looked at them then slowly nodded. Harry, and Ron were just a little confused.

"The other way Miss Lanobi is by a sacrifice of a pure wizard boy that is fifteen years old," Dumbledore said.

"Pure wizard," Harry said.

"Fifteen year old," Ron said.

"Boy?" I said then added. "Who would be stupid enough to do that!?"

"That is why I hope he will not go that way," Dumbledore told us.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we would like to tell you that we may have a way to stop him," Remus said.

"Yes but we are missing the weapons and who is going to do it," Xelloss said.

"Getting it from Voldemort.." Dumbledore started but Ron interrupted him.

"Morty," he said. Remus, Xelloss and Dumbledore looked at him before Dumbledore smiled. "Morty has one of the weapons. Plus we don't know who will be doing it."

"Wait!" a female suddenly yelled as the door opened.

"Well, well if it isn't Fila-chan," Xelloss said smiling while Fila just glared at him.

"I think that Miss Lina would be able to cast it," Fila said.

"Yes, but if you remember Fila, we can't do anything but teach," Xelloss said.

"I know that you stupid monster!" Fila said with her hand on a mace. They just looked at each other until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Any way I think that this Miss right here would be good for me to teach. And Lina could cast it. Weasely," she paused to see if she got the name right then continued. "Has Gorn nova and maybe more of his family could help."

"I could train Harry, I think he can do it," Xelloss said.

"McGonagall, and I will use the two weapons that we have to help. Mr. Weasley's sister I think will do well. I have also sent Snuggles out on a mission and we will have to wait till he returns," Dumbledore answered said.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"A spell to stop Morty in succeeding," Remus said.

"What were you two talking about earlier?" I asked Remus and Xelloss.

"Oh that you four are the strongest and most like Lina." Xelloss said. We were just a little shocked. Silence filled the room while Ron, Harry, and I just looked at each other.

"Harry, Amber, Ron?" a weak voice called out.

"HERMIONE!!!" we all three yelled and were at her side in a second. We looked at her and she didn't even have a bruise.

"What happened?" she asked softly as she sat up slightly.

"You don't remember?" Ron asked.

"No, all I remember is leaving dinner last night then running into Cho. She did something but I don't know what though. What's wrong?" she replied as she looked at us.

"Oh Hermione! I don't believe this. Last night when I came up to bed and talked to you. You were talking about Krum! Saying that he was wonderful and that the only reason that he attacked you on Christmas was because you didn't listen. You then said it was also because he loves you. Then when I switched the subject to Harry and Ron you called them lazy, fame seeking gits!" I said.

"She called us that?" Harry questioned.

"Ummm…yeah," I said.

"OH!!! I'm so sorry!!! I didn't mean it! I know that yo…" Hermione started but Harry put his hand on her arm, shook his head and just smiled.

"You were under a spell don't worry," he said.

"Yeah and I hope that Cho is still sporting those bruises," Ron said smiling.

"What you two didn't hurt Cho did you?" she questioned them bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"We didn't lay a finger on her," Harry said.

"But Amber…" Ron added.

"AMBER??" Hermione yelled in surprise.

"What? So I um…beat her up a little, and got a few points taken away. Any way that was after we found that you went to Hogesmead going to Krum. Then things got a little odd," I said.

"A little odd?" Ron questioned.

"You kicking Cho's butt, then when we all fall to the floor in pain because Krum is beating the crap out of Hermione. To top it all off DRACO MALFOY grabs me and takes me to where Hermione is. Then once we get there he yells at Krum that only he can break his mudblood toy, right before he beats up Krum, until I had my strength back. Then Snape shows up and helps us back here. Oh Amber I meant to ask you earlier what did you say to your cousin during Divinations?" Harry said while Hermione was in shock.

"Umm..." I said thinking back to the class, " I said something to the affect of there is a secret that will change your life and soon you will soon help an enemy over come another. Why?" I answered.

"You made it up didn't it?" Ron said smirking.

"Um…yeah, I knew the first part was true but the second was wishful thinking," I answered.

"Wait, wait are you telling me that I was attacked by Viktor again?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," I said.

"But why don't I feel like it?" she questioned.

"Um…maybe it was something that Lina and the others did?" Harry suggested, then turned to me. "I mean look at what Amelia did to your hands." I just looked at him blankly until Xelloss butted into our conversation.

"Recovery spell. They heal, and help the body help it's self," he said as we all turned to him. We just looked at him in shock mainly because this was Xelloss one who was not known to be really serious and what he had just said. Dumbledore then told us that we needed to get some rest and that we were to see him in the morning.

The next morning we were all in Dumbledore's office waiting for him. I just looked around the office taking in the many different things that were on the walls and shelves when my eyes stopped at an odd carved metal looking thing. It almost looked like carved wood but the shine to it suggested that it was metal. I just stared at it wondering what it was when Dumbledore walked in.

"Good morning. Don't worry I won't keep you long," he said as he sat before continuing. "Now as we said last night we have a way to stop Morty, as you guys call him, but we can only do this if you are willing."

"I will do anything to stop him," Harry said instantly.

"So will I," Hermione, Ron and I said right after him. If there was a way to defeat him then I was going to help.

"Alright, for now you will continue your classes as normal but I must ask Miss Lanobi and Mr. Potter to see Fila and Xelloss right after dinner tonight," Dumbledore said with a slight smile, while Harry and I just nodded. "Then I see no reason to hold you any longer," Dumbledore said dismissing us.

"Ummm Professor I have just one question," I said as Ron stood. Dumbledore just looked at me encouraging me to continue. "What is that behind you?" I asked pointing to the odd metal thing that was behind him. It reminded me of a short staff that was forked at both ends.

"Ahh this Miss Lanobi is one of the weapons that will help us," Dumbledore said as he picked it up. "It is very similar to the sword that Mr. Weasley has," he said as he placed it before us. I was memorized by it, the craftsmanship was beautiful.

"Harry are you alright?" Dumbledore asked bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, my head just hurts," Harry replied as he brought his hand to his forehead.

"Does your scar hurt?" Ron asked.

"A little no it isn't Morty. Just feels like something is inside my head and is trying to get out," Harry replied.

"Why don't you go see Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore suggested. Harry just nodded and we all walked out of the room, leaving a concern looking Dumbledore behind.

We hadn't walked far before Harry said that he was feeling better and that we were going to be late for class. It was a good thing that we had McGonagall first class at least she would believe us when we told her that we were with the head master.

After dinner that night Harry and I headed towards the Quidditch pitch to find our teachers in a huge argument. Well more of Xelloss was smirking and dodging Fila's attempts of pounding him with her mace.

"And here I thought that Lina and Gourry were bad," Harry whispered to me.

"From what I remember these two are supposedly enemies."

"Really? Why?"

"If I remember correctly it's because one of them is a monster and the other is a dragon. They have always been going at it at least that is according to Zelgadis," I told him as we continued to watch the sight before us.

'_You know Amber, I think I've kind of figured out why Morty was after me_,' Harry suddenly said.

'_Really why do you think?_' I replied turning to him.

'_Well Xelloss said that we were a lot like Lina. I was just thinking that Morty knew that and wanted me dead so he could stay on top,_' Harry replied.

'_You know you are probably right, but I also get the feeling that there was something else_,' I told him after a moment.

"Excuse me," Xelloss said making us both jump.

"You are right, for once monster, they are connected," Fila said. Harry and I just looked at each other then back at the now smiling pair of Xelloss and Fila.

"And to just think they were fighting to seconds ago," I muttered.

"Well come on! You have lots to learn!" Fila said grabbing me and dragging me off to the opposite side of the field. Harry and Xelloss just stayed where they were. About an hour later an exhausted Harry and I walked up to the common room to find Ron and Hermione to be the only ones there.

"You two look like you've been through hell," Ron exclaimed.

"I feel like it," I said collapsing on the couch next to Hermione while Harry sat next to Ron.

The next few days continued like that. Harry and I would train with Fila and Xelloss on top of the training that Lina and company put us through. How we got all our homework, made it to Quidditch practices, sleep, ate and went to class I don't know. Finally a little more then a week past since the attack on Hermione, surprisingly Cho had talked her way out of getting kicked out of school and just had detention twice a week for the rest of the year and was not allowed to go to Hogesmead. The weather was warming up a little bit so after lunch Hermione and I decided to walk around the lake.

"You know Amber life is good," Hermione said smiling as we walked towards Hogwarts entrance.

"Yes it is, even with all this hard work. I'm glad to be alive," I replied and just as I did Xelloss fell from the sky and was twitching.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Hermione wondered smiling as we just walked over him and continued our way out to the lake.

"So who does do we play next?" Hermione asked after we were sitting underneath a huge tree.

"Slytherin," I replied sighing.

"Oh joy. To bad you don't get to see him lose to Harry," Hermione said smiling.

"I know, maybe we should tease Draco about keeping his eyes on the snitch instead of me," I replied smiling brightly.

"I'm sure Ron won't miss the chance to," Hermione replied before we both started laughing.

"What a sickening sound," a chilling voice said. We both instantly knew who it was.

"I can think of worse sounds," I replied turning and glaring at Krum.

_'Harry! Ron! Help!'_ I could hear Hermione call. Krum didn't pay any attention to me and went straight for Hermione. "Oh no you don't," I said as I kicked him from my position on the ground knocking him back a little bit. It didn't stop him though he came at her again. This time I placed my hands on the ground and pushed up and kicked him at the same time. Kicking him in the stomach. Only I didn't pull back fast enough and he caught my foot and twisted. Now there was the worse sound I could think of, the sound of my leg breaking.

"AHHHH!!!!" I screamed and I could see Hermione just turn white knowing that I wasn't going to be able to help any more. Krum just had a sick smile on his face. He dropped my leg and headed straight for Hermione. Only he never got there.

"I don't think so," a guy said. I turned to just in time to see Krum go flying into Hogwarts making a sickening sound as he hit. I then looked up to the face of a very, very pissed off Xelloss, his eyes were open. We learned Xelloss having his eyes open was usually a very bad thing. Next I noticed Gourry holding Lina back while Zelgadis and Amelia were coming from another direction. From the entrance I could see Ron and Harry limping towards us, but as they got closer they bolted into a full run. Xelloss was glaring where Krum would have been but for some reason he was gone.

"I may be a monster but I still do know how to treat a lady," he growled. I tried to move but found that I was in to much pain to do so and remained where I was.

"Hermione! You alright?" Harry asked once he got close enough.

"I'm fine, but Amber," Hermione started.

"I'm fine, just wish I was faster," I said wincing in pain as Ron tried to move me.

"Dang he has gotten braver, that is not good," Harry said as Amelia came up to me and started healing my leg.

"Now stay off this for at least for the rest of today," Amelia said. I just nodded as I could tell that Harry was in deep thought. We were all deep in thought. While Lina was complaining to Gourry for not letting her blast Krum. My thoughts were interrupted by a black shaggy dog with something in his mouth coming towards us. The dog came straight at Harry and dump yet another wood looking metal thing into Harry's lap. It almost looked like a bow with out the string and a carved hole in the middle like where the arrow would be.

"Snuffles?" Harry said as he slightly petted the dog. Snuffles just barked then headed up to the castle.

"Glavera!" Lina cried.

"He found it?" Xelloss said. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were just shocked.

"Something is not right," I muttered.

"What are you talking about Amber?" Ron asked as Xelloss, Lina, Amelia, Zelgaids, and Gourry were talking.

"They are saying that this is a light weapon," I started.

"Yeah so," Harry said.

"Harry you've gotten sick with all the others," I said. Ron was about to say something again but stopped as we all went deep into thought. To stay off my leg Ron and Harry offered to help me into the castle and to my classes. Harry gave the weapon to Lina and the others as we took off for class. The rest of the day I didn't pay much attention to what was being said.

"Amber, is everything alright?" Draco asked me brining me out of my thoughts as I waited for Ron and Harry who were getting talked to from Trelawney. I was sitting on the floor waiting for them. My injured but healed leg was sticking out in front of me.

"Yeah," I said and he then started to walk off but as he did he hit my leg. I tried to hold back a cry but it didn't work. My leg was still really sore from being broken only a few hours before.

"What did I do? I'm sorry!" he panicked kneeling at my side.

"Nothing, nothing Draco!" I said but the look in his eyes told me he didn't believe me. "Alright Krum came to attack Hermione again during lunch. He just kind of broke my leg," I said as Harry and Ron came up. Draco glared at them for a moment before he left.

"You know there is something really wrong with him you guys he didn't really try to hit on me." I said in slight shock.

"Yeah this is getting odd even for Hogwarts, Draco and Snape haven't been quite the same this year," Ron said as they again helped me to the great hall for dinner, Harry just agreed with him. We were early dinner wasn't for another hour. We just sat at the Gryffindor table and talked waiting for Hermione.

"You guys," Lina called walking towards us. Behind her was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Zelgaids, Amelia, Gourry, and Xelloss. They were carrying four light weapons including the one that the dog had dumped in Harry's lap earlier.

"Yes?" Harry replied for all of us as they came up to us. They talked to us for a moment before Dumbledore again noticed that Harry was looking a little sick.

"You know it is strange that you get sick every time the light weapons are near by or touch them wonder why?" Xelloss said suddenly appearing. They all looked at each other in silence, no one not even Xelloss had an explanation for it.

"I noticed that he didn't get sick when he had that one this afternoon," I said pointing to Galvra.

"Humm…that is very interesting," Dumbledore said as he looked away from us.

"But as we tested earlier Glavar it wouldn't work," Lina half pouted as more students trickled into the hall.

"We will have to solve that problem later," Dumbledore said as he headed off with McGonagall to attend to a school matter.

As dinner got underway I could hear the Weasley twins snickering about something.

"Wonder what your brothers are up to," I said to Ron.

"Don't know but they have been laughing like they are planning something," Ron said as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Ahh don't worry Amber," one of twins said as he came up to me.

"Yeah it's just going to be a cute and funny site to see, right Fred?" the other said.

"Right you are Gorge!" Fred answered.

"What have you done this time?" Hermione said.

"Just watch," they both said as they pointed to the Slytherin table. We just watched as Malfoy took a drink. First his blond hair started to change color to a darker blond, then two cat ears appeared on top of his head, next was the whiskers. After that I couldn't tell what happened because we were all laughing to hard to notice that he had stood up and had grown a tail and starting to sound like a cat.

"How long is he going to be like that?" I got out very slowly because I was laughing so hard.

"Only for tonight," Fred replied as he collapsed against his twin laughing. Almost everyone in the Great Hall was laughing expect for Slytherin. I looked at the teacher table to see Snape glaring back at the Gryffindor table.


	20. He get's it

**Mok: I hope that you enjoy the story. Hopefully there are not to many spelling errors. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot, and Amber. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that things seemed to go back to normal, well as normal as Hogwarts gets. Draco was still hitting on me. I found out from Harry that Snuffles the black dog that had helped us on Halloween night and had gave Harry the weapon was Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. We had heard snippets of conversation that he had gone to get the last two weapons. Which was a dangerous mission and we all knew it but didn't say anything. Soon the last Quidditch match before the cup match was on us.

"Hey Malfoy you might want to keep your eye on the little gold thing and not some particular blond Gryffindor chaser!" Ron taunted as we circled the field.

"What ever Weasel!" Draco yelled back.

"Oh come on Malfoy we all know you have you eyes on her," Fred said. Draco just shoot him a death glare.

"Hey Malfoy. Hate to tell you but that doesn't work," Gorge said.

"Only works when Amber and Hermione do it," Ron said coming up to the twins.

"Oh I don't know McGonagall and Lina have it down pretty good too," I said coming up to the trio.

"Amber!" Harry suddenly said coming up to us, fear running through his green eyes.

"What Harry?" I asked.

"Malfoy, old Malfoy is here," he whispered in my ear and pointed to the only blond man sitting among the Slytherins. My eyes went wide while Ron, Fred, Gorge wanted to know what was happing. That's when I saw Snape walking up to the teacher box.

"Be back," I said leaving them to taunt Draco and to warm up. "Professor may I speak with you?" I said as I came close.

"Lanobi?" he said looked up at me.

"Professor, Luicus is here," I said.

"What?" he said.

"He is up with the Slytherins," I said.

"Watch your self, also I'll keep my eye on him," Snape said as he turned and walked off.

"Thanks," I said to his back and flew up to meet Harry for just a moment before the game started. I told him to watch out himself.

It was a rough game as normal for a game against Slytherin. Harry had gotten the snitch so Gryffindor won yet again. Both Harry and Draco took quite a beating. They both had bruises but Hermione did a recovery spell on Harry so he wasn't in such bad shape. One of the Slytherin chasers hit me and almost knocked me off my broom and my wrist was swollen and bruised. I couldn't hold anything in my right hand but I kept it hidden knowing that they would have panicked. It wasn't bad and would be alright in the morning, or at least better. In the Gryffindor tower there was a huge party going on. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was at the center of the partying. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had found a little small corner. They were chatting away while we watched the party.

_'I'm going out. It's just a little to stuffy in here,' _ I told them and made a bee line for the door. It was still early enough that I wouldn't get in trouble for being outside.

_'Are you sure that you'll be alright?' _ I heard Harry ask.

_'Don't worry, if I need help I'll call,' _I replied smiling. They didn't reply but I could tell that they were smiling also. I wandered aimlessly for a few minutes until I stopped and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Well, well if it's isn't my sweet dear little niece," a slick slimly voice filled my ears.

"What do you want dear ever so loving uncle?" I replied sarcastically as I opened my eyes to see Lucius Malfoy standing in front of me.

"You are a thorn in my side. You and you lousy father, my brother, he never did understand," Lucius started.

"Never understood what that you are a selfish jerk that never even told his own son that he had a living uncle?" I questioned.

"He didn't need to know. Besides he was in America with that filthy muggle," he spat.

"Don't you ever speak about my mother that way! You are the filthy one, doing everything to keep your self on top."

"That is a necessity in this life."

"What ever it's not and you know it. You are weak and you know it. That is why you get rid of those that are stronger than you, like Harry's parents!" I said.

"Ahh my little niece, Potter is just a wanna be. His father was nothing, his mother was nothing just meddlesome," Lucius said and I thought I heard something around the corner but dismissed it.

"Oh yeah that's why Voldemort just casually walked into their home and killed them because they were weak. That is BULL uncle and you know it! The way to stay strong and on top is to take out those that are a threat to you. And Harry is a threat to you," I said pointing at him.

"Right at the moment I'm more concerned about two certain females not that Potter." I just looked at him in shock.

"What females?" I asked as I tried to move back but was stopped by the wall at my back wondering who could be a threat to him.

"Well one is in front of me. You are so stupid to travel by your self niece, just like my brother you are just as stupid. It's time for you to die niece. It's time you joined your parents.

_'Harry!!!!! Ron!!!!' _ I yelled silently cursing myself for not calling them when Lucius first appeared. He now had his wand pointed at me. I glared then with out realizing it I kicked the wand out of his hand.

"BIT.. you are going to pay for that." Lucius said as he grabbed for me I put up my hands and his hands wrapped around my wrists.

"AHHHH!!!!"

"GET OFF HER!" a blessed voice called. We both turned and looked to where the voice was. I couldn't tell who was more shocked Lucius or me.

"What did you say boy?" his father growled.

"I said get your hands off Amber," Draco said giving his father a glare. His father let go but shoved me back as he did.

"You disobey me?" Lucius said glaring back at his son stepping closer to Draco.

"Let's just say that I've chosen to follow my own path besides why did you never tell me that I have a c..con..co..cousin." Draco stuttered and looked a little green.

"My brother was a weakling."

"It looks to me uncle that you are the weakling," I said and Lucius glared at me. Lucius was about to say something when Draco threw up right on his father. His father had a look of horror in his eyes for a moment then went cold again. _'Poor Draco,'_ I thought as Draco fell to his knees.

"I heard that you disobeyed me. Now you fight me? She is a threat to us boy," Lucius said.

"She's family!? You would kill your own family?" Draco questioned.

"If they get in my way, by the way I'm taking you out of school. You won't need it any more. You have a job to fulfill for our lord," Lucius said.

"I'm not going any where with you! You lied to me and I do not see Voldemort as my lord," Draco said hoarsely, he brought his hand up to wipe his mouth and I could see that he was still sore from the match.

"You are a disgrace boy, and you have no choice in the matter," Lucius said as he grabbed Draco by his arms. Draco was so weak he couldn't resist.

"What are you doing?" I asked wondering where Harry and Ron were.

"To bring about a new era," Lucius said his eyes cold and menacing.

_**'A fifteen year old wizard' **_I remembered suddenly. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOUR OWN SON!!!" I screamed.

"Yes, to secure the success for my lord Voldmort and to gain more power," he said. Draco started to struggle but couldn't his father had to good of a grip on him. Lucius gave me one last look before dragging the struggling Draco off.

_'HARRY HARRY HELP!! I CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS!!! NO WAY NO WAY! EVEN IF HE IS A JERK NO!!!' _ I called to Harry as I started after my uncle.

"AMBER!" some one yelled from behind me. I turned to see Harry and Ron running for me.

"You are all fools you children won't be able to stop me," Lucius said as he picked up a now unconscious Draco and threw him over his shoulder.

"I won't let you get away with this!" I yelled as Lucius ran.

"What is he going to do?" Ron asked.

"He is going to use Draco as a sacrifice that Dumbledore talked…" I didn't get to say any more Harry and Ron took off after Lucius with me on their heals.

_'Hermione get help go get McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore any one!! Lucius has taken Draco to kill him!" _ I told her as I ran we were near the entrance of the school we were just able to see Lucius run out the door. That's when I saw a shadow run after him. Once out side there were two guys running. It was probably Wormtail how he escaped don't have a clue. The sun was setting and it was difficult to see in the dimming light.

"We are never going to get him this way, Ray wing!" I shouted, Ron and Harry just nodded and joined me.

"You know I think it's time we put to use what Lina has taught us," Ron said as he threw a well placed fireball. It knocked Malfoy and Wormtail back. Draco was also thrown from his fathers arms and lay on the ground a few feet away. Lucius turned on us while Wormtail stayed on the ground.

"You can not stop him and you can't stop me," Lucius said as he stood.

"If we can't then we will just stall you till some one comes that can!" I yelled.

"You are stupid aren't you mudblood," Wormtail sneered as he also got to his feet.

"You know I've had just about up to here with you." I said as prepared a spell. Lucius and Wormtail both pulled up wands preparing to hit us with spells.

"This is nice I get to send you to your parents, sweet justice," Wormtail said glaring at us. Harry and I just looked at each other. This was the guy that was a pain in both our sides.

"You are a blundering idiot!" Harry said.

"Flame Arrow!" Ron yelled but Lucius dodged it but Wormtail was hit by the edge of it.

"FIRE BALL!" I yelled hitting Wormtail. He was down and we didn't know if he was dead or alive and at the moment didn't care because of we still had to worry about Lucius.

"Potter it is time you die!" Lucius said reading his wand right at Harry.

"No Malfoy," Harry said shaking his head. Ron and I just looked at him and backed off.

_'Amber his scar!'_ Ron said and I looked at it and it was glowing white.

"I will be honored for killing you." Harry just looked at him and before any of us really knew what happened. Lucius threw a cruse at Harry but he blocked it with a shield but the shield was a white light. That wasn't all the next thing that happened was out of Harry, I couldn't tell if it was from his hands, or head or just him, but a bright white light hit Lucius and killed him. Harry, Ron and I were all knocked back by the blast. I sat up and crawled up to Harry he was flat on his back and his scar was going back to normal. He was unconscious though. Ron stood and looked at the two masses that use to be men.

"They are both dead," he said in shock. I just dropped my head and turned away from it. That is when I noticed Draco stirring. I crawled to him and rolled him onto his back.

"Draco? Are you ok?" I questioned softly. He didn't answer quite yet but I knew that I wasn't. I just killed someone, even though I didn't mean to but I had.

"AMBER! HARRY! RON!!" Hermione's voice came filtering to our ears.

"What's happened?" Draco asked as he fully woke up. I didn't look at him I just turned and saw Hermione running towards us along with several teachers.

"Professor I'm sorry!" I said standing.

"What is wrong Amber what happened?" Hermione asked as she noticed Harry, Ron and Draco.

"They are both dead," I said falling back to my knees. Hermione's eyes widen.

"Harry? No it can't be?" she started as she knelt next to me. I just shook my head.

"No, Potter is fine, but I can't say the same for Malfoy and Pettigrew," I heard Snape say. Both Hermione and I looked up. Hermione looked towards Harry and Ron while I looked up and saw the kind blue eyes of Dumbledore.

"I didn't mean to. Pettigrew was going to kill me, they were going to kill Harry. I just, we just…" I started but was stopped by Dumbledore putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Lanobi, you three have saved the life of your cousin and bought us more time," Dumbledore said. I just looked at him still feeling like crap.

"My father is dead?" I could hear a Draco faintly ask.

"Yes," Snape said gravely again Draco looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Amber what was he going to do why did you say that he was going to kill me?" Draco turned to me.

"Morty is trying to revive a dark lord. One of the ways was to kill a fifteen year old wizard. I guess that your father was the only one willing to do it," I said as Hermione, Dumbledore, and Ron looked at Harry.

"My old man's an idiot!!" Draco said after a moment startling us all.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as we all looked at him.

"I'm SIXTEEN!! My birthday was two months ago!" Draco said frustration clear on his face. We were all shocked and I could help but half laugh at the situation. As we were still marveling at this new little fact, that Lucius was an idiot, Harry started to stir.

"Ugg…I have a splitting head ache," he said sitting up.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked as he supported Harry.

"I guess so but can you tell me what happened? I don't remember what happened after he tried to that spell," Harry said holding his hand over his scar.

"Does you scar hurt Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not really it just feels like it's moving," Harry replied.

"Come on we need to get you all back into Hogwarts. McGonagall please take them to the hospital wing, and tell your sister that her training has proved its' self useful," Dumbledore said as he turned and started talking to Snape and another teacher that had came with them. McGonagall lead us all back to the castle and into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfery was not happy to see us.

"Xelloss," McGonagall said and Xelloss popped up in front of her. "Go get Lina please," she said. Xelloss just nodded then disappeared with a pop.

"Hey Amber did you know from the beginning?" Draco asked as Madam Pomfrey gave something to Harry.

"Well sorta, found out on the train. Didn't know you went here till I meet you that night," I replied.

"Well then why didn't you give me clues!!" Draco half yelled but was glared at by Pomfrey.

"SHE DID YOU GIT!" Ron yelled and he received a glare from both Pomfrey and Draco.

"Does the phrase 'bad faith dragon,' mean anything to you?" I said.

"Umm….other than that is the meaning of my name….no," Draco said lost. That was it Harry, Hermione, Ron and I broke into laughter.

"Cousin! Remember that class that Snape took points from Neville for being an idiot?"

"Yeah," he said while Harry, Ron and Hermione were attempting to regain their composer but it didn't work.

"You do know what I said right."

"Yeah you said something like I can't believe that I'm related to a bad…faith…oh crap!!!" Draco said turning red. That sent us all into another round of laughter. "How many people knew?" he asked after a moment.

"Umm….heheh….uh…I think let's see Harry, Hermione, most of the Weasleys, Snape, Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis, Gourry and Lupin. I suspect that Dumbledore did," said trying not to laugh.

"What is it with you calling that werewolf, uncle," Draco asked which caused all of us to stop laughing.

"He isn't bad. It's not like he wanted to be a werewolf and the reason is because I adopted him," I said. Draco just nodded as he still was soaking in the information he had been given that night.

"Of course they worked! But that doesn't mean that I'll let up on their training!" we heard Lina say.

After a short conversation with Lina and the others we were all ordered to bed and told that we were excused from our morning classes. Hermione wanted to protest this but she looked at me and the protest died before it even got to her lips. Draco was quite and reserved and wasn't sure what to think any more. We were all silent as we walked back to our rooms.


	21. old friend

**Mok: I hope that you enjoy the story. Hopefully there are not to many spelling errors. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot, Amber and Alex. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night wasn't a good one. I kept having nightmares. Suddenly I woke up and got out of bed. I saw Hermione doing the same. We looked at each other and silently agreed and headed down to the common room. Once there we found Ron and Harry sitting there. We talked for a little bit through our connection. We found that we all had the same nightmare. It had been a mix of the events that night and the night that Harry watched Morty being reborn. We talked and sat on the couch arms around each other and didn't realize that we had fallen asleep like that until there were several clicks of cameras.

_'What is going on?'_ Hermione asked.

_'Don't know'_ I replied as I cracked an eye to find everyone from Gryffindor standing around the couch.

"Well it looks like these four had a party after we finished ours," I heard one of the twins say. That's when I felt two arms tighten around me even though they weren't from the same person. I could tell that both Harry and Ron were still sound asleep and Hermione was still half asleep as I was. The other thing I could tell was that we were on the couch in the common room. We also seemed to be all tangled up.

"Hehehe…just wait till these pictures get all over Hogwarts," another said.

"Yeah what will some certain blond Slytherin say?" Ginny said. I was waking up but still didn't know quite what I was saying.

"I don't think Draco will care what I do," I muttered half asleep.

"Wait pictures!!! What pictures!?" Hermione said bolting awake which caused me to wake up fully. I just looked at the crowd and they were just smiling. I just sighed and didn't want to even know how this situation looked.

"Even you surprise me Amber, snuggling with these guys so soon after you meet them. That's not normal," a new voice called. A voice that I hadn't heard since I left America.

"ALEX!!" I yelled half waking the sleeping Harry and Ron.

"Let me sleep for five more minutes Fred, I was up late," Ron said.

"I'm up I'm up no need to scream Uncle Petunia," Harry mumbled which sent everyone into laughter. I struggled to get out of their grips so I could get to my friend. A second later I was hugging my other best friend. Alex was kind of short like me and had a soft boyish face. He had dark brown hair and his one of a kind sparkling sea green and blue sky eyes. Hermione looked at me and I looked back at the couch my arms still around my best friend. There was Harry, Ron and Hermione still tangled up in a huge mess. Hermione, who was slightly blushing, was being held by Harry and I could just imagine what the pictures were going to be when they were developed. I was trying to think of ways to wake up the two when Fred and Gorge had a good idea. Two nice cold buckets of water came falling down on the three. Well it would have been a good idea if Hermione wasn't there. Harry and Ron were now awake and Hermione was successfully turning Fred and Gorge into rabbits. Everyone in the common room was laughing. I was laughing so hard that I had let go of Alex and was on the floor holding my stomach.

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he pushed some of his now dripping wet bangs out of his face.

"Lunch time," Dean said.

"You guys just left us there this morning!!" I yelled from my kneeling position on the floor.

"We were told to by McGonagall," Jordan said.

"Gees my brothers didn't have to do that!" Ron complained as he started up the stairs.

"I think they did Peeps," I said which made Ron turn on me.

"And why do you say that Sliver?" Ron questioned half glaring at me.

"Because you two would have squished Hermione," Neville said.

"Nah Neville I think it was more to save them from embarrassment," I told them.

"Yeah especially with what Harry had been muttering," Lavender said giggling. I was so glad that she wasn't in my room she would have drove me crazy.

"HUH???? WHAT DID I SAY???" Harry yelled turning pail. That sent all of us laughing, even Hermione and Alex. Harry just looked panicked. That is until Hermione and I came to his side.

"Don't worry Harry," I said as slung my arm around his shoulders and Hermione wrapped another around his waist.

"All you said was I'm up no need to scream Uncle," Hermione started and I finished, "Petunia." Harry eyes went twice their normal size and he turned green.

"Oh man oh man," was all he said for quite a while, the rest of us were laughing.

"Well it could have been worse!" an older student said smiling.

"Yeah he could have said something about Hermione…" I was cut off by both Hermione and Harry smacking me. But it was too late the only one that didn't get the joke was Alex.

"Why are you not heading for classes?" a stern voice said effectively silencing the room. We all turned to face McGonagall. She looked at all of us but when she reached Ron, Harry, Hermione and I her gaze soften just slightly. Everyone started to move out of the common room.

"Potter, Weasley, and Lanobi you are to stay here. Miss Granger would you please get their homework for them," Hermione just nodded before McGonagall continued. "After dinner Dumbledore would like to talk to you, along with Xelloss and the others. Plus a stray dog has come home," she said then left.

"A stray dog?" Alex questioned and I realized that he was there, but for the moment we ignored him.

"I'll get your homework even from Trelawney," Hermione said as she started to leave. Ron, Harry and I all groaned.

"Do you have to? Can't you just skip her?" Harry almost pleaded.

"Come on Harry we can't give up on predicting your death," Hermione replied smiling.

"Yes we can. I'm having a hard time thinking of new ways to die," Harry said as she walked out the portrait.

"Hey Harry I've got an idea. What if you died by eaten by one of Hagrid's creatures?" Ron suggested.

"No he's already done that. How bout if he dies at the hands or paws of two red hair rabbits?" I said looking at Fred and Gorge.

"Rabbits?" they both questioned and that's when they spotted Fred and Gorge sitting in a chair.

"You two are pathetic," I said laughing as I turned them back. I started laughing even more at the sight of the two sitting on each other in the small chair.

"You could have let us move!" one said.

"What and miss this sight, never," I said laughing as they got up and made their way out of the room.

"Ummm is it just me or is it really strange around here?" Alex said.

"It's always strange here, it's Hogwarts!" Ron said.

"Yeah by the way I haven't seen you before who are you?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, my name is Alex McKinnin, I'm Amber's best friend," Alex said shaking Harry's hand.

"Ahh hello Alex I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Wow! Then that must mean that you are Ron?" Alex questioned as he turned to Ron. Ron just nodded and Alex turned to me. "Dang girl when you go somewhere new you sure meet the best. I take it that brown haired beauty was Hermione?"

"Yep, and just between you and me it took Ron four years to figure out that she was a girl and five to figure out that she had legs! Harry, well let's just say it didn't take him as long," I said and was pounced on by Harry and Ron. Alex was laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach.

"I knew she had legs!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah only you didn't know they were dreaming legs," Harry replied laughing causing Ron turn red.

"Oh well I wouldn't be talking Harry you were having some trouble thinking that day, about any thing other than some certain friend in your shirt," I retorted.

"But why would I be thinking of Peeps in my shirts?" Harry countered.

"You know it wasn't Peeps it was Cuddles, I always knew there was a reason why Harigd called her that," I half mused. This time it was Harry's turn to go red. In the back ground Alex was now on the floor laughing.

"I so want to know what that's about," he said laughing.

"Hermione and I dressed up for a lip-sync contest here at Hogwarts. We did 'Man I feel like a woman'," I said smiling.

"Oh, oh let me guess you wore short skirts and men's shirts? Who's shirts?" Alex replied.

"Theirs," I replied smiling brightly as Ron and Harry had finally given up on trying to shut me up. "I'll tell you about it later but what I really want to know is why are you here?" I said after a moment. Ron and Harry moved and Harry gave me a hand up.

"I was minding my own business in Divinations, man I hate that class, any way I was sitting there when we get a very unexpected visitor. It was Dumbledore he said that my presence was required in England. I really don't know why," Alex said.

"How did you get here?" Ron questioned.

"A porkey. The fastest way for underage wizards, but they don't recommend it. It's kind of hard on the body," Alex said. We all nodded then fell into a silence. "Umm…If you don't mind me asking why were you here instead of your rooms?" Alex asked innocently. It was a good question, even though those who were in our house wouldn't ask because they would just assume that something happened last night like another attack or chalk it up to Harry having dreams. Even though his question brought up exactly what had happened the night before and before I realized what was happening I was on my knees shaking. Harry had unsteadily sat back on the couch.

"Amber what's wrong? I didn't mean to, I was just…" Alex started as he put his arms around me.

"It wasn't a dream, he knows, they are both dead?" I questioned softly.

_'Yes Amber, it's just like seeing Cedric again,' _ Harry told me his head in his hands.

"Don't worry about it mate, you were only protecting your self and us," Ron said.

"I can't believe I killed him. I just wanted him to shut up. How dare he do that! Oh no! Harry now Snuffles only chance is gone! I'm so sorry," I said as tears came down my checks.

"Amber, don't! Don't do this! Don't blame your self, please don't cry. Your parents wouldn't want you too," he said behind him Ron was trying to keep Harry from also blaming himself again.

"They wouldn't want a cold blooded killer as a daughter either," I replied.

"Amber tell me exactly what happened. No sugar coating it," Alex said as he pulled me into his lap. I just nodded and slowly told him everything that happened.

"Wait a minute, I thought that your parent's death was an accident," Alex said holding me closer.

"No, it wasn't. Wormtail, who had been thought to be dead, killed by Black was very much alive. He killed them, told me himself. Harry and Ron heard it too," I said as my tears were subsiding and I was starting to see that it was the only thing I could have done with Wormtail trying to kill me.

"Now who was Lucius Malfoy and why didn't he like you," Alex as relaxing his hold on me a little.

"He was my uncle. His son Draco Malfoy was hitting on me, no matter how many times I told him to bug off," I said.

"Well with such a loving, sweet, kind, pretty and kick butt girl like you, how can anyone resist?" Alex questioned his green eyes dancing.

I half glared at him. "I don't think so," I said.

"I do," said Harry and Ron. I looked up to them and it looked like Ron finally got Harry to understand that there wasn't anything else that he could do, just as I. It was either them or us.

"Come on Amber, you just like Hermione want to protect us all but can't. You saved Draco even though I know you don't like him all that much," Harry said.

"Yah the same to you two, you didn't have to help me. You could have let him take him to be killed it would have made your life so much easier," I said back.

"Yeah, but then life would have been boring without bouncing ferret boy," Ron replied.

"That and it would have help Morty and I can't let that happen," Harry added.

"See girl, you guys did only what you could. It was self defense not murder," Alex said as he hugged me briefly then let go.

"Thanks," I said now sitting next to him on the floor while Ron and Harry were on the couch.

"Yeah thanks, hey question do you know any good pranks we could play?" Ron questioned.

"RON!" I yelled at him.

"What we have the day off what else are we to do?" he questioned back.

"Well…I think I do, it's kind of hard to do though," Alex replied.

"Oh brother! Don't tell me you are going to pull that trick again. Oh yeah hey Alex did I tell you about the food fight we had?" I asked.

"Yeah you did. Hey I just have a question I was wondering what's the meaning of this pic?" Alex said holding up a picture of the chocolate fiasco.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!! Not that again!!! How did you get that!! Ron that was all your fault!" I said.

"No it wasn't! It was Fred and Gorge!!!" Ron said.

"Yeah but you are the one that stole her chocolate Ron," Harry said with his eyes dancing.

"Oh yeah well it's not just Ron and I in the pic," I said as I looked at it again. It was an picture taken from the stairs and it showed Harry and Hermione on the couch and Ron and I on the floor.

"Oh my," was all Harry could say as he turned red.

"Wait you mean this all started because he took your chocolate?" Alex said pointing to Ron. I just smiled and nodded. "Are you that stupid? You never take chocolate from Amber. Dang I still have a scar from the last time I did!" Alex said.

"You mean I was lucky! Dang I think I got off easy!" Ron said smiling.

"Yes, you did!!!! Especially for what you did! You should learn to watch your hands!" I said and that sent us all into a complete explanation of what happened, and how Alex had gotten the picture. We ended up talking for hours about the things that happened that year so far, mostly about the pranks we had played and were going to play that night. The main one was we were going to charm the Slytherins' chairs to get up and walk away during dinner. It was bound to get us into trouble but at the moment none of us cared.

"Oh man Hermione is going to throw a big fit when she finds out," Ron said as kids started filtering back into the common room.

"Oh don't worry, I'll distract her," Alex said with a smile on his face. I could see Harry's darken a little.

"Oh no you won't if any one is distracting her it's me," I said, then added," Besides Alex you need to do the charm." He just pouted for a second, before Hermione walked in carrying books and books of homework.

"No one knows!" she said as Harry walked towards her.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he relived her of the many books.

"It is like nothing happened last night. I heard this though Crab and Goyle won't talk to Malfoy at all. He also wasn't in classes today. Snape didn't even take points today from Gryffindor! I mean, poor Neville blew up his potion and Snape didn't do anything," Hermione said as she sat on the couch with Harry next to her. I looked at them for a second before I motioned Alex to follow me outside. Once we were in a deserted hallway I finally stopped.

"Hey did you see it Alex?" I asked him as I leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"See the reaction between Harry and Hermione? Yeah sure did. Did you see his face when I suggested to distract her?" Alex replied sitting next to me.

"Sure did. Dang you don't want to know what has been going on here."

"What do you mean Amber? You know you haven't really said much in your letters," he said.

"Well the first part about Morty coming back," I started but he stopped me and asked.

"You mean Voldmort?" I nodded then continued.

"Morty is his nickname we gave him so Ron wouldn't get so nervous. Any way the fact that Morty is coming back while also bring back a monster and my cousin is only part of what has happened this year."

"Tell me, you know I won't tell any one," Alex said and I went into a complete explanation of what had happened that year, from Halloween, Viktor's attacks, Cho cheating, and my cousin.

"Dang you have been busy this year," Alex said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah and it's not over yet," was all I said.

"Amber?" a timid voice called. I looked up to see Draco walking up down the hall.

"Draco! What are you going here? I thought that you would be in your house." I said lifting my head.

"I had to get out. Is it true? Everything that was said last night?" he asked his steal gray eyes were drilling into my green blue eyes. He didn't even notice Alex.

"Everything," I replied not breaking eye contact with him.

"I can't believe it! He lied to me!" he said sitting down next to me.

"All he wanted Draco was power. He didn't care about family, all he cared about was gaining more power," I said hushed. I could tell he was now really facing some big demons.

"What really irritates me is the fact that he forgot how old I am!" Draco mused once again. I couldn't help it this time I did laugh. He just looked at me for a second then said. "What's so funny?"

"That your father was such and idiot! Come on you can't tell me that you don't find it at least a little funny?" I said controlling it. He glared at me before I saw something rare him smile, a genuine smile.

"I guess your right, by the way Amber if any guy treats you like I did. Tell me I'll take care of him."

"Oh I don't think any one could be as bad as you," I said smiling as Draco for the first time looked past me and saw Alex.

"Hey who are you?"

"I'm Alex McKinnin, Amber's friend," Alex said half smiling as he stuck his hand out for Draco to shake it.

"I don't recognize you, what house are you in?" Draco questioned glaring at him. The two stood leaving me sitting and watching them.

"Oh I don't go to Hogwarts. I'm visiting from America," Alex said. Draco just raised his eyebrows wondering why he was here.

"Hey Alex I think we need to get back to the common room. We have some things to do before dinner," I said standing.

"What? Oh yeah! How could I forget that," Alex said confused at first.

"Well, well Amber if I didn't know you any better I would say that you are planning a joke," Draco said.

"Me? Plan a joke, honestly why would you think I would do that?" I asked innocently.

"Maybe because who your friends are," Draco replied dryly.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to turn you into a cat for the night," I replied reminding him of the night that Fred and Gorge turned him into a cat.

"That wasn't funny," he said as Alex and I started to head back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes it was, besides your ears were so adorable," I replied walking off with Alex in tow leaving a bewildered Draco behind.

"Well from what you have told me it seems your cousin has had a change of heart," Alex said as we reached the common room. I just shrugged my shoulders and said the password. Once inside I noticed that Harry and Hermione hadn't moved from their spot on the couch, while Ron was now playing a game of chess with Dean.

"Hey Amber why is that guy glaring at me?" Alex asked me poking me in my side. I looked up to see who he was talking about. Seamus was the only one that was looking in our direction.

"I really don't have a clue why," I replied as I walked over to Harry and Hermione, they were both looking at the same book. "Hey Harry why is Seamus glaring at us?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he looked up and at Seamus then turned back to us. "I don't know," he answered not looking me in the eye.

_'Liar,'_ Hermione and I told him. He just gave us a smile before looking towards Ron. _'What are you hiding?' _I asked him forgetting that Alex was there.

_'I'm not hiding anything,' _ Harry replied still looking at Ron. I just looked at Hermione and she was just as confused as I was.

"I hate to interrupt this but what is going on?" Alex suddenly questioned startling Harry, Hermione and I.

"Uh…nothing is going on? Why do you ask?" I replied looking at Alex.

"Because you three have been silent for the past minute, and Harry seems to be nervous about something," Alex replied.

"It's nothing, just thinking about tonight," Harry said with a knowing smile. Apparently Alex took his explanation and just looked at us. Alex and I just talked while Harry and Hermione worked on homework. Alex kept turning towards Seamus, and Seamus was just glaring at us the whole time.

"Hey Sliver can you…" Ron started but trailed off then continued whispering in my ear. "Distract cuddles for us?"

"Yeah, you better go Alex," I said turning towards him while he just smiled. Harry, Ron and Alex started out of the common room.

"Now what are those three up to?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her book.

"You know boys, I'm more worried about Seamus," I said as I glanced up at him. He had seemed to relaxed but there was still some look on his face that I just couldn't place.

"I noticed that too. Harry seemed reluctant to say anything about it," Hermione replied.

"Oh boy," I said then shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well, you know I'm glad that Dumbledore got Alex." I said as I relaxed into the couch next to Hermione.

"I bet. Has it been hard for you being away?" Hermione asked.

"A little bit, but you three have helped. I now have four best friends," I said.

_'Thanks, I think,' _ Hermione replied I just smiled. "Dinner time," she said and with that we got up and headed down to dinner. When we got there Harry, Alex, and Ron were already there.

"Hey you two do you know anything of why Seamus would be acting different?" I asked as I sat in between Ron and Alex while Hermione sat across from us next to Harry.

"No, has he been acting different?" Ron asked not meeting my gaze.

"Yeah he was glaring at Alex," I said.

"Don't know," was all Harry offered before he started eating food. We just then fell into a silence as we ate.

"GOURRY GIVE THAT BACK!"

"NO WAY!" we heard from another table that had been set up by the teachers table, especially for Gourry and Lina. Everyone else ignored it but Alex was now looking at Lina and Gourry.

"Is that common?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, and here I thought Ron had bad table manors," Hermione said while Ron let out a 'Hey' with a mouth full of food.

"If you thought I was bad about my chocolate, those two are just as bad when it comes to food," I told Alex not even looking up at Lina and Gourry. Alex was about to respond when the Ravenclaw's cups started running away from their owners. Harry, Ron, Alex and I grabbed our cups knowing that our table was next. _'grab your cup Hermione,'_ Harry told Hermione and she did as she was told, not a moment to soon too. For the cups on our table started running up and down the table. Next the Hufflepuffs started having the same trouble. The Slytherins thinking that the same thing was going to happen to their cups had both hands on their cups. They all got the shock of their lives as their seats got up and marched to the front of the Great hall and preceded to dance and sing "I'm too sexy". The cups had stopped but so had all other activity. Most of the Slytherins were on the floor covered with their drink horrified. While I was having a hard time not laughing that is until Seamus said.

"The contest." Those two words jogged my memory and I closed my eyes trying to fight back the image of Snape singing that song in a pink tutu again.  
"Thanks Seamus, I may never have nightmares about Malfoy again," I muttered shaking my head, as the rest of the hall burst into laughter as the song ended.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know. I'll tell you after a month of nightmares of Snape singing I'm too sexy in a pink tutu," I replied smirking at the face that Seamus made.

"I don't think I want to know," Alex said.

"Nope you don't," Harry informed him as everything returned back to normal.

"To who ever did this, thanks for the entertainment for the night," Dumbledore said smile like always. Again the great hall was filled with laughter. I looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco glaring back, I just smiled sweetly and continued to eat.

"Come on Amber, we need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said as he and Ron stood up towards the end of dinner.

"Alright, oh yeah Alex just have Hermione lead you back up to Gryffindor. You don't want to get lost here," I said as I hurried off with Harry and Ron.

"Mars bars," Harry said once we reached the gargoyle. It obediently jumped out of the way letting Ron, Harry and I pass through. Once we reached the door to Dumbledore's office Harry knocked.

"Come on in," Dumbledore's voice replied and we walked in. Inside Dumbledore's office sat Xelloss, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Remus, Zelgaids, Sirius, and Dumbledore.

"I know this might be hard now but we need to know exactly what happened last night," Dumbledore said as we entered.

"Well it started when I left the common room for some fresh air," I said as I started telling them about meeting Lucius and him threatening me.

"Wait he said two women?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah he said I'm more concerned about two females not that Potter," I said.

"Did he say who they were?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, not really he just said that one stood in front of him and that I was foolish to be traveling alone," I said and Dumbledore just nodded before telling me to continue. I told them that after Lucius threatened me Draco appeared and that we talked a little bit before Lucius took Draco.

"So how did Harry and Ron get mixed up in this?" Amelia asked.

"Uh…" I started not wanting to spill anything about us being able to read each other's minds.

"Ron and I got worried about Amber so we went looking for her. We found her just as Lucius was taking Draco. Amber had figured out that he was going to use Draco," Harry said coming up with a good excuse. After that explanation we told them about the fight we had with Wormtail and Lucius.

"I really didn't mean to kill him," I said softly.

"We know that Amber," Remus said.

"Miss Inverse what do you think?" Dumbledore asked turning to Lina and the rest of them.

"I've never heard of anything like what he did. The only spell that I can think of that would produce a white light is the Ratilt, and Zel hasn't finished teaching them that. Besides it doesn't affect humans," Lina said as Harry was looking at the weapon that was the closest to him. It was Glavary, the bow.

"There is the five weapons that give off that white light," Amelia suggested as Harry now was reaching for it. I was thinking I should stop him but I just couldn't do it. All the teachers were involved in the conversation and didn't notice what Harry was doing. Only Ron and I did and all we could do is watch. Finally as he grabbed it I held my breath expecting him to faint but he didn't, he just turned it over in his hands.

"My parents owned this didn't they," Harry suddenly said startling everyone in the room.

"How did you know that Harry?" Sirius asked but Harry was just as confused as everyone else.

"Yes Harry they did," Dumbledore answered.

"It's a light weapon?" Harry said and once he said light a spark came out then faded.

"HUH?"

"That's imposable!" Lina yelled as Harry again dropped the weapon and clutched at his scar. Xelloss had his eyes open and was looking somewhat surprised and just as confused as the rest of us.

"Hum. Well we will have to work on this problem, You three may go. You will need your rest. Oh yeah Miss Lanobi, Mr. Kinnin will be staying the week and is to go to your classes," Dumbledore said as Harry, Ron and I started to leave. I just nodded then trailed after Ron and Harry back to the common room.

The week went by fast and it was rather uneventful. Mostly people were still talking about the dinner where the cups ran and Slytherins lost their seats. Draco was glaring more and throwing even more hated comments at Ron and Harry. He was completely ignoring me. We either yelled back at him or we just ignored him back. He was furious and I could tell. Snape was back to his normal grouchy-taken-points-from-Gryffindor self. I think Lina was just as bad but she was taken points from the Slytherins. She had reason to though, the Slytherins were being brats or just plain weren't listening, and well since McGonagall told Lina she couldn't blast any of them she took to taking points. Not that the Gryffindors minded. We all liked Lina and crew, with maybe the exception of Xelloss. Lina finally taught Hermione and I a spell called the Ranga blade. Hermione picked it up quickly but I was still having a little trouble with it.

Also through out the week Seamus was still glaring at Alex no matter where he was. I kept asking Harry and Ron about it but they said that they didn't know. I got the feeling that they did but weren't about to tell me. All to soon though the last day that Alex was to be with us was upon us and I really didn't want to see him go.

We were now in Transfigurations split into two groups. Half on either side of the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the side along with most of the Gryffindors while Alex, Neville, Dean and I were on the other side stuck with the Slytherins. Harry was on Hermione's right while Ron was on Harry's right. McGonagall was by her desk looking at some papers before talking to us again.

"Hey Amber watch out for flying glasses," Alex whispered in my ear just before McGonagall started speaking again.

"Now who can tell me the dangers of becoming an Animagus?" McGonagall asked and with no surprise Hermione's hand was up in the air like always. Only this time her hand wasn't the only thing to be flying in the air. Harry's glasses were flying, I placed my hands out and his glasses landed safely in the palms of my hands. Hermione had her hand down and was now apologizing to Harry who had his hand to the side of his face. Ron along with most of the class was laughing. I was really having a hard time not joining them.

"Did you think that Pot head needed another scar Mudblood?" Draco said.

"You're just jealous Draco because such a pretty girl wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," Alex said smirking.

"What ever I could have any girl I wanted," Draco said back.

"Oh does that include a certain blond Gryffindor?" Alex asked innocently. I just smacked him. While Draco was on the verge of saying something back but I never heard it.

"You know I heard a really odd rumor," Neville said.

"What's that Neville?" I asked.

"I heard that someone in Gryffindor is really a Malfoy too," Neville said almost whispering. My eyes just went wide while Alex just laughed.

"Miss. Granger I would suggest that you be more careful," McGonagall said interrupting the conversation that we were having. I looked up to see Harry with a small red mark next to his left eye, while Hermione was just nodding. I started over to them.

"I think you might want these back," I said as I handed Harry's glasses back to him.

"Thanks," he said and I noticed that his whole face was red not just where Hermione had accidentally scratched him. I couldn't help but smile.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" I asked Alex as we headed towards Divinations.

"I really don't know how I knew just did. Just like I can tell your cousin is mad and upset," Alex replied.

"Well who wouldn't be, his father was just killed." I replied as we climbed the latter into Divinations.

"You know Amber I get the feeling that Seamus likes you," Alex said once we were seated waiting for Trelawney to come in.

"But I would think that Harry or Ron would tell me," I replied.

"Not if told not too," Alex replied.

"Humm….I think it's grilling time," I said looking at Harry and Ron.

"Be kind," was all Alex said before laughing. The rest of the day went by fast and none of us wanted Alex to leave. Harry and Ron along with most of Gryffindor loved having another joker around.

"I'll miss you guys," Alex said as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were saying bye to Alex at the train station in Hogesmed.

"You too, it's been go to meet you," Harry said as they shook hands.

"You guys take care of my best friend. I don't want to hear that she's been hurt by any one, " Alex teased while he also shook Ron's hand.

"Don't study to hard," he told Hermione as he gave her a hug.

"And you," Alex said as he hugged me. "Be careful."

"I'll try, but you have seen how it is here," I said back to him smiling before we let go of each other.

"Have a safe trip," Harry said.

"Thanks and you guys all take care," Alex replied as he got on the train as it left. Once the train was out of sight we all linked arms and walked back to the castle.

"He will be missed," Ron said.

"Yeah he will," I said, then asked "Harry how's the scratch?"

"Next time I'll stand on the other side of Hermione," Harry said.

"I didn't mean to," Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Sure you didn't," Ron snickered which caused Hermione to glare at him.

That night I sat in the common room staring at my charms homework. I would have asked Hermione, Harry or even Ron for help but they had a run in with Draco and his goons. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were in detention with Flitwick.

"UGG! I'm never going to get this," I muttered as I tossed my quill down. I was really starting to hate charms, never was any good at it but I always had Alex or Hermione to help me. At the moment I was about to pull my hair out.

"What's wrong Amber?" Seamus asked sitting next to me.

"Oh hi Seamus," I said looking at him for a moment and remembered what Alex had said. "Do you think you could help me with this charms assignment?"

"Sure," Seamus said smiling brightly.

We sat there working on the assignment for a good ten minutes before he accidentally turned my hair green and putting a muting spell on me. I just looked at him.

"Amber I'm sorry! Every thing I do backfires," he said.

_'You could say that again,'_ I thought half glaring at Seamus.

"Maybe I can find the counter…" he started as he was flipping pages through the charms book. That is when Hermione, Harry and Ron walked in.

_'Thank goodness!! Hermione help, Seamus accidentally put a muting spell on me and you can tell that my hair is green!'_ I said as they walked in. All three of them looked at me and Harry and Ron started laughing. I could see Hermione holding it back as she undid the spells.

"I'm sorry Amber," Seamus said blushing.

"It's alright don't worry about it," I told him then thought, _'It's my fault for having trouble with charms.'_ I pouted as he scrambled away red as a tomato.

"But Amber I thought it was you that charmed your guys hair for the contest," Ron said.

"No, I just found it, Hermione is the one that did it," I grumbled.

"Well you can't be perfect in everything. Even Hermione isn't that good, she dropped Divinations," Ron said chuckling.

"With Trelawney teaching I don't blame her!" I said because that was yet another class that was annoying Divinations and charms were defiantly not my subjects. Hermione just gave Ron her death glare.

"Oh Yeah boys I have some questions for you," I said suddenly wrapping my arms around their shoulders.

"About what?" Harry asked nervously not looking at me.

"I'm going to do my homework," Hermione announced leaving Harry and Ron to suffer my wrath. _'Thanks Hermione,' _ I told her as I made Harry and Ron sit on the couch. I looked around the common room quickly making sure that Seamus wasn't in the room.

"Alright boys tell," I said.

"Tell what?" Ron asked innocently.

"About Seamus," I said in a hushed whisper.

"That he messes up most things he touches?" Ron laughed. I just looked at Harry who was squirming.

"No you twit," I said as I also smacking the back of Ron's head. "Seamus has a crush doesn't he."

"Uh….what makes you think that?" Harry stuttered.

"Oh a birdie told me," I replied.

"Why would…" Ron started in on another joking comment but I just glared at him.

"Fine but you didn't hear it from us," Harry said his shoulders sagging a little.

_'Of course not, just want to know the truth,' _I said.

_'Seamus does have a crush on you, but won't do anything about it because of Draco,'_ Ron said.

_'What about my cousin?'_

_'Well Seamus doesn't know that he is your cousin, and to be frank Seamus is scared of Draco.' _ Harry said.

_'That and I think he was jealous of Alex,'_ Ron added.

"That clears things up!" I said smiling.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Ron asked.

"No, but you two can tell him to not be afraid of Draco or jealous," I said standing.

"Why don't you?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm not suppose to know," I replied smiling at them before I walked up the stairs.

"Oh AMBER!" Harry called to me before I had taken more then two steps. I turned and looked back at him.

"Harry?" I replied smiling.

"Tomorrow we are going to try the spell," Harry said.

"What? Who else is going to be doing it?" I asked.

"Well, Ron, Ginny, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Lina are going to be the others," Harry explained.

"But the fifth one didn't work?" I asked.

"Dumbledore thinks it will still be alright and will work," Ron said.

"Ok, but why Ginny?" I asked.

"They figure because of Ron so they are keeping it in the family I guess," Harry said.

"We saw them talking to her today," Ron added.

"Oh ok, what time then?"

"Ten," Harry said. I just nodded and said goodnight then climbed the stairs.


	22. test

**Mok: I hope that you enjoy the story. Hopefully there are not to many spelling errors. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot, Amber and Alex. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I made our way to the Quidditch pitch. Ron and Ginny both had one of the light weapons.

"Why are you coming?" Ron asked Hermione as we walked. She had a book under arm, one I had seen her reading more then Hogwarts; a history lately. I had finally asked her were she got it and she told me she found it after she had punched Xelloss.

"Because I want to see this spell and besides my friends are in this so why shouldn't I?" Hermione countered him. Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

As we neared the pitch we could see McGonagall, Filla, Dumbledore, Xelloss, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia. They looked to be discussing something.

"You ready?" I asked Harry.

"No," he said shacking his head his green eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry Harry you'll do fine," Hermione told him smiling. Harry returned the smile and the worry seem to just disappear.

_'Hey Ron I those two really need to stop flirting and just get it over with,' _I told him. Ron's only reply was to laugh.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing just thought of something funny," Ron replied quickly as we arrived in front of the teachers.

"Alright everyone know what to do?" Dumbledore asked and we all nodded. "Good, now let's get started." With that Gourry, Zelgaids, Fila, and Amelia went in one direction while Hermione and Xelloss in another. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Ginny made a circle around Harry, Lina and I. They had the four light weapons while Lina held the last one. Harry was on Lina's left while I was on her right. Gourry and the others were on the left while Hermione was sitting reading the book to my right.

"Now, Lina you do remember what we told you about the prediction," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, even though we still don't understand half of it. Don't worry," Lina replied and Dumbledore just nodded while activating the light weapon. As soon as he did the other did too.

"Alright you two are next," Lina said. Harry and I just nodded and started to pull upon the power of dark and light. Harry the dark and I the light.

"Fly true and straight to seal away the darkness that has been released. To return things back to their natural state." Lina said as a very small white light was in front of her. Harry and I released the power that we had mostly because I couldn't keep it any longer, and Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, and McGonagall fired the light weapons. Harry and my power was to merge with each other and the light weapons but it didn't. It split into two. That's when the disaster struck. Harry's power hit Lina while mine hit Hermione.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"HERMIONE! LINA!" was shouted. I looked at Hermione she was now on the ground and was bleeding very badly. Several feet away from her lay the book she had brought with her and Xelloss rubbing the back of his head. I ran to Hermione with Harry right behind me.

"Oh no! Hermione!" Harry said.

"Come on recovery spell," I said and Harry just agreed. I dared to look back towards Lina. Over her was Fila, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Gourry holding her head. Ron, and Ginny looked terrified along with McGonagall.

"Ron you git! Help us!" I yelled at him. This shook him out of his shock and he came running.

"You're not going to die on us," I heard Harry say as Ron joined us. We had got the blood stopped and hopefully she was going to be alright. I rested back on my heals as so did Ron. Harry checked her wrist for a pulse. Once he found it he nodded and sighed relived.

"Ugg…" Hermione said as she opened her eyes a few minutes later.

"Are you ok?" we all three chimed. She looked at us blinking for a moment before nodding yes.

"Do you think it was because Galvary didn't work?" Dumbledore asked Xelloss.

"No, it would have shot in more directions if so. No we had the wrong caster," Xelloss replied. Dumbledore raised his eye brows and looked towards us.

"It also seems that we have something else wrong but I can't place it," Xelloss said and I noticed that his eyes were open.

"Well as we think this over Granger and Inverse I suggest that you rest for the rest of the day if not the rest of the weekend," Dumbledore said as Harry and I helped Hermione to her feet, Harry on one side while I was on the other.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I made our way back up to the castle. Once inside we ran into the worst kind of trouble Cho.

"Oh isn't that touching, you and Blondie helping out your lousy mudblood bookworm friend," Cho sneered at us.

"Your just jealous Cho, oh wait your not jealous you're just a slut that can't get any," I said as we pushed past her.

"What did you call me bit.." Cho said behind my back. Before I had a chance to react my legs locked and I toppled over taking Harry and Hermione with me. I looked up to see Cho with her wand ready. Ginny and Ron pulled out their wands but before they even get them out Draco stood in between Cho and I.

"Leave them alone," he growled.

"Ahh look at that protecting your little blond lover?" Cho questioned.

"No, for your information I'm protecting those that saved my life and my cousin!" Draco growled. All activity in the hall stopped and was now looking at us.

"Your cousin?" Cho choked out as I just hung my head.

"Saved your life?" someone else chocked out.

"You have a cousin!" Crabb questioned shocked. Others were wondering about the saved life part and questions of every kind were being thrown out. I just laid on the floor with my eyes closed. _'Please tell me that this isn't happening,' _ I muttered.

_'Alright it isn't happening,' _Hermione told me sounding a little different then normal. I just looked at her and she gave me a slight smile back, I just sighed.

"Who is your cousin! It better not be that mudblood Granger!" some Slytherin yelled.

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BAS…" I yelled at the Slytherin.

"It is Granger!?" another voice yelled.

"Yuck!! I don't think so!" Hermione said.

"Maybe he's really related to Potter!"

"No, you guys are all idiots! Who the heck even looks like him!" I yelled finally getting to my feet after Harry so kindly released the leg locker curse. The whole hall stopped and just looked at us for a long moment.

"Are you guys blind!" Ron suddenly yelled which got him into a slight fight with an older Slytherin.

"Shess! You guys are really stupid!" I said as I helped Hermione up along with Harry and we continued our way to the Gryffindor common room.

"WAIT DRACO'S BEEN HITTING ON HIS COUSIN!" we heard as we closed the fat lady portrait.

"I'm glad that's been taken care of," I said as we walked into the common room.

We spent the rest of the day resting. People kept asking me about Draco, if I was really his cousin.

"Yes for the last time! Draco is my cousin!" I said exasperated as Harry and Ron sat down next to me. Hermione was up in her room sleeping.

"Hey Amber do remember what Dumbledore said this morning," Harry asked.

"Yeah he said to remember the prediction, she replied saying something like they still didn't understand half of it," I replied.

"Yeah so I got this from Lavender," Ron said holding up a piece of paper.

"_**In shadows the darkness moves, bringing with it old enemies and forgotten foes. New and old will join as one to bring about the end. The five must come together once more, while the path is wound in another direction. Straight as an arrow must the power fly, as love has sealed it within a new vessel. A mysterious priest will bring defeat while those divided must stand together or fall while apart. A new star born to unite the powers of dark and light, only to have the inner flame extinguished."**_

"Wait a sec," I said grabbing and rereading the prediction.

"What?" Ron and Harry questioned.

"Well there is this about old and new will become as one to end it. Lina and them must be the old and we are the new."

"The five must be the weapons," Harry said.

"But the path is wound in other direction?"

"Love has sealed it within a new vessel," Ron said.

"That's it!!!" Xelloss said popping up behind us. "One problem solved but then who else could…" he trailed off.

"Hey Amber look at this," Harry said pointing to a line as we ignored Xelloss. "A mysterious priest will bring defeat while those divided must stand together or fall while apart. Do you think that is you and Draco?"

"Well we have been divided," I said thinking.

"Humm….maybe…." Xelloss said again.

"You mind letting us in?" Ron asked.

"Nope that's a secret," Xelloss replied then disappeared.

"He is really annoying!" I gripped.

"Yeah but apparently he knows something we don't," Harry said.

"Yeah but what? I mean Galvray doesn't work any more…wait love has sealed it in a new vessel that's it."

"What's it?" Ron asked.

"The weapon the light has been sealed into something else!" I said.

"But what?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that's the big question," Ron said and I just nodded. I looked around the room to see that we were the only ones left in the room. I looked into the fire getting lost in it's flames.

"Not what, who," Hermione said suddenly startling us.

"Hermione," Harry and Ron said.

"What do you mean Hermione?" I asked. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. There was something slightly different about her. I couldn't place it but there was defiantly something different about her. We didn't talk long after that before going to bed.

_'Hermione are you ok?'_ I asked her as we got into bed.

_'I'm fine, just need some sleep,' _she replied before she closed the curtains on her bed. The rest of the weekend was uneventful. The only thing that was really on the mind of the Hogwarts students was the fact that Draco had not only defended Harry but also let out the fact that we were related. I almost felt bad for him, almost.

"Hey have you seen Xelloss?" Harry asked as we all headed for class on Monday.

"No I haven't," I replied as Hermione had her nose stuck in a book.

"Hey Hermione you're going to read the words right off the pages," Ron told her as we walked into class. She just looked at him before going back to reading the book.

_'There's something different about Hermione,' _Harry said.

_'She seems the same to me,' _Ron replied as he sat down.

_'I know what you mean Harry, just can't put my finger on it,'_ I replied.

Classes went normal and it seemed that everything was back to normal that was until Harry and I were walking with Hermione back to the common room a few days later. Xelloss popped out of nowhere yet again. He was about to say something to Hermione when he stopped, opened his eyes looked at her then bowed as she walked past him glaring.

"Uh…Harry did I just see that?" I asked him rooted to the floor.

"If you saw what I did yeah," Harry replied just as shocked as I was.

_'Hey what are you two staring at?' _Ron asked coming up behind us.

"Uh nothing, just uh…nothing," I said coming out of my shock. Harry wasn't far behind me in coming out of his shock and we had only taken two steps when Harry's name was called.

"Wait we need to do something," Lina said slightly out of breath. Behind her was Gourry, Zelagdis, Amelia and Dumbledore.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Here," Lina said shoving Goranova into Ron's arms.

"What am I to do with this?" he asked.

"Try to use it you moron!" Lina yelled glaring at him, while Dumbledore just looked at Lina. She seemed to shrink a little then said. "We are testing a theory, activate it."

"Uh oh ok, Light come forth!" Ron said shrugging his shoulders before holding Galvery up. Nothing happened, no light, no spark no nothing.

"Lanobi," Lina turned to me. I did the same as Ron and the same reaction absolutely nothing.

"Alright Harry would you please," Dumbledore said and I handed it over to Harry.

Harry just looked and turned it over in his hands for a bit before saying, "Light come forth!" as soon as he did Glavray sparked but that was it. But none of us were paying attention to Galyvera any more. Harry's scar had turned white and some how there was a breeze ruffling his hair. Harry dropped Galverya and raised his hands to his scar and went down on one knee.

"Harry!" Ron, and I yelled as we rushed to his side.

"Then it is true, I never imagined that had happened," Dumbledore mused. Ron and I looked up to see not only Dumbledore but Xelloss.

"So you see that was part of our problem. The fifth weapon was not broken it has just been transferred from the weapon to young Harry Potter," Xelloss said. That is when it finally made sense.

"So that's what it meant! The path is wound in another direction and love has sealed it within a new vessel," I said.

"Yes," Xelloss answered.

"And that is me?" Harry crocked out.

"Yes, it seems that your mother's love did more for you then previously thought," Dumbledore said.

"But what about…" Harry started.

"I don't think he could have gotten any of it. Like the light weapon itself only when called upon can you get the power. Apparently you unconsciously called upon it when you were fighting Lucius."

"Is that why he couldn't touch the other weapons?" Ron asked.

"Yes, when the light weapons fight each other they cancel each other out, plus they call to each other. I suspect that's why you were having such a hard time around the other weapons," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"But Professor then who is to do what Harry was training to do?" I asked.

"What about who is to cast it?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Malfoy has taken on the challenge of being trained by Xelloss," Dumbledore said.

"That's scary," I muttered.

"What was that Lanobi?" Xelloss asked. I just smiled not saying anything.

"We believe that Miss Granger is the caster. Lina will help her," McGonagall answered the other question.

"Oh Lanobi, I would like a word with you," Lina said as she grabbed my arm and lead me away the others.

"Yes professor," I said.

"You know to call me Lina, any way, I want you to start wearing your talismans, just under your robes. I'm sure that no one will know," Lina told me.

"Ok, do you want me to tell Hermione too?" I answered.

"Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about this and I want you guys to have as much power as possible," Lina said. I just nodded.

"May I go?" I asked after a moment. She just nodded and I headed off. I walked into the common room to see Harry and Ron playing a game of chess there were a few other students doing homework. I walked up to Seamus.

"Hey, Seamus have you seen Hermione?" I asked him.

"Yeah she went up to her room," he replied blushing.

"Thanks," I replied patting him on the shoulder before headed up to the room.

_'Playing with the poor boy's feelings?' _Ron asked.

_'How am I to know? I don't know anything about that now do I?' _I replied innocently, while Harry and Ron just snickered as I walked up the stairs.

"Hey Hermione," I said as I walked in. She was sitting on her bed reading like normal.

"Yes," she answered not looking up.

"Lina wants us to wear our talismans," I told her.

"Ok," Hermione replied. I just looked at her again. There was something wrong but what I didn't know what.

_'Oh you do know that they are wanting you to do the casting of this spell,_' I said after a second as one of the other girls walked in.

_'Yes, Dumbledore and Lina talked to me earlier today,' _Hermione replied sounding like she was far away.

_'That and we found out that Harry has the fifth weapon inside of him,' _I added.

_'So that's why he fainted every time he came close to one of the other weapons,'_ Hermione replied while I just nodded.

"Amber do you have that history book still?" she suddenly asked.

"Uh no I gave it back to McGonagall," I replied.

"Oh ok," Hermione replied as she went back to her book. I sat on my bed going over and finishing the homework that we had. It wasn't due and till the end of next week but I wanted it done just in case.


	23. Voldy attack

**Mok: I hope that you enjoy the story. Hopefully there are not to many spelling errors. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot, Amber and Alex. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in DADA Lina and the others were talking about something while the class was to be practicing a spell called Shadow Snap, they had given us all daggers to use. It was a shame we really couldn't hurt anyone with them though. As it was though Harry, Ron, Hermione and I weren't working on the spell we were talking about different things. We had already learned and mastered this spell from the extra lessons from Lina and company. I was twirling my dagger in my hands to keep them busy as we talked. Plus I had started wearing the talismans, though they were hidden by my robes, so only Hermione, Lina and I knew.

"What you guys so dumb you can't even get this spell right?" Draco drawled off his tongue walking up to us with his ever present guards Crabb and Goyle. He was just as mean as ever but if anyone else even slightly said something mean about us he would defend us, it was like only he could pick on us.

"No Malfoy," Ron said.

"For you information we already know it," Harry added.

"Yeah whatever Potter," Draco said as he turn on his heals and headed back to the other side of the room. Ron, Harry and I looked at each other smiled then back at my cousin and his guards. Some things were just communicated through the eyes.

"SHADOW SNAP!" we said throwing and snagging Crabb, Goyle and Malfoy by their shadows. They were stuck and couldn't do anything about it.

"What's the matter inbreeder can't move?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Shut up mudblood," Draco growled, upset that we had gotten him. I could have sworn that Hermione's eyes flashed gold for a second before Harry and Ron glared at Malfoy daring him to say anything else. But before anything else could have been done Neville yelled.

"EAT SLUGS!" None us knew who he was trying to curse but it hit Seamus who was behind Draco.

"Slugs?" I could hear a shaky voice question just as people split from around Seamus who was now throwing up green slugs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! WHERE IS SALT WHEN YOU NEED IT!" Everyone including Seamus who was still puking up slugs turned and looked at a frantic Lina. She had latched her self to Gourry who was trying to breath. Zelgadis and Amelia just stood there.

"Come on Harry lets get him Madam Pomfrey," Ron said.

"Neville who were you trying to curse?" I asked as Ron and Harry grabbed Seamus.

"Malfoy," came Neville's sheepish reply. Lina was still sobbing as Gourry had some how picked Lina up and was carrying her also out of the room.

"I forgot that she didn't like slugs. I really wonder why she doesn't like them?" Amelia said to Zelgadis who just looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh…I hate to ask this but isn't there a way out of this!" Draco yelled.

"Idiot!" I said.

"Inbreeder," Hermione mumbled while they just glared at us.

Zelgadis sighed then said. "What is the one weakness to a shadow?"

"The fact that it is a shadow," Hermione and I replied. Zelgadis just looked at us then back to my cousin and his guards who were still stuck. Draco looked like he was thinking while Crabb and Golye just shrugged their shoulders.

"Light?" Draco suddenly said.

"Gee so Slytherins do have brains after all," I said.

"No only the ones related to you," Hermione replied while they glared at us and the rest of the Gryffindors in the room laughed.

"Lighting!" Draco said releasing himself along with Crabbe and Goyle only all three of them face planted as the Shadow snap was released. That sent everyone in the room into laughter except for Zelgadis, but he did have a smile across his stony face.

"That's one way to use your head," some Gryffindor said while we were all laughing. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were struggling to get up only they were having a lot of trouble, it looked as if they had fallen into the slime from the slugs that Seamus had thrown up.

"I can't believe that Xelloss is teaching him," I grumbled as Zelgadis dismissed us.

"It could be worse," Hermione said.

"Just how could it be worse?" I questioned as we headed towards Gryffindor tower as DADA was the last class for the day.

"It could have been Neville or even worse Crabb or Goyle," Hermione said slightly smiling.

"Ok I'll give you that one," I grumped as Harry and Ron joined us.

"How is he?" Hermione asked.

"He is still throwing up slugs, and Madame Pomfrey says that he will most likely be doing that for the rest of the night.

"Yuck, slugs, poor guy," I said.

"Ditto, you know I'd almost say that Draco has a repellent of that spell," Ron said.

"No Ron it's just that your wand was broken and Neville well you know Neville," Harry said as we reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Pixy dust," Hermione said.

"Yeah but still," Ron half complained as we walked into the common room and placed our books down. I walked up to the window and looked out.

"What is it Amber?" Harry asked turning and looking at me from the couch. Hermione had a book in her hands while Ron and Harry were just looking at me. I looked back to the sky which was all blue except for a black circling cloud that looked as if it was opening up a hole in the sky.

"Amber," Ron said this time as Harry and Ron walked up behind me.

"I have never seen that before," I said pointing to the sky.

"That's odd," Ron said before sitting back down.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Harry said with uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm going to go out for a better look," I said as I turned on my heel and left without another word. I walked towards the entrance passing students and a few professors along the way. As I neared the entrance I found a spot that was hidden, made sure that no one was around before changing into sliver and slipping outside.

The air outside was like it was full of magic, making my hair stand on end. _'There's something not right here,' _I thought as I started across the grounds and into the near by forest.

'_Amber where are you going,' _ Harry asked me.

_'Don't Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _I said as I was suddenly picked up.

_'Amber?' _this time it was both Ron and Harry.

"Well, my you don't see many of these now do you?" I turned towards the voice, it was the one holding me. I couldn't tell who it was for they were wearing a mask.

_'Amber? What's wrong?' _Ron asked.

"What did you pick up? Bring it here," a cold heartless voice said. I whipped my head around to find myself facing the one that we all feared, Morty.

_'NO! Don't take me to him NO!!' _I yelled inside my head while growling.

_'Amber?' _Harry called.

_'Morty! Ahh!!! No don't give him to me,'_ I said panicking.

"Well a fox, and a sliver fox," Morty said as I was handed to him trying to get away.

_'Morty? Here?' _ Ron, Harry and Hermione said.

_'Yes! Get help,' _ I said cringing and struggling to get out of his cold boney hands.

"Now, just a few moments longer before he will come. Once he does we will have power beyond the imagination," Morty said finishing with a cold laugh. I struggled against his grip.

_'We are getting help,'_ Hermione said.

"Ahh it won't be long now," a half human half hissing voice called. I struggled even more and this time I freed myself and ran with all my might.

_'He started it! He did it! That is what the dark sky is! I think we need to do the spell but…'_ I started but was cut off by Harry.

_'We are coming, even the professors,' _ he said as I changed and ran out of the forest.

"There's a student!" I heard a death eater yell.

"There is nothing they can do kill her," I heard Morty say.

"Are you sure about that Sengiath?" I heard Xelloss say appearing behind me.

"Huh? What?" was yelled from behind me I stopped turned and looked at Xelloss then back towards Hogwarts. Dumbledore, Lina, McGonagall, Snape, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, Filla, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and half of the other professors were coming towards us with the light weapons.

"Run Amber," Xelloss said and I did running up to Harry and Hermione.

"He has done it," I said out of breath.

"We need to do this now. Lina and everyone else protect us," Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded and we had no time to worry about such things as death eaters and Morty with something I never expected another monster. They flooded out of the forbidden forest and attacked the teachers. The monster stayed close to Morty, and he was wearing a long flowing black rag of a cloak.

"There is nothing you can do you silly weak fools," Voldmort laughed as the death eaters and professors attacked. I half felt sorry for the death eaters, Lina and company was kicking their butts but Morty didn't care.

"Let's do this!" Hermione suddenly yelled grabbing Harry by the shoulders surprising him. Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were surrounding Harry, Hermione, Draco and I, light weapons ready. I looked up at Hermione and Harry to see Hermione's eyes glowing gold, as was she.

"NO WAY!!!" I heard Lina yell.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Zelgaids yelled and all activity had stopped except for the four weapons and Draco and I pulling on the dark and light power. How I had even started to pull on it I don't remember. Suddenly Hermione pulled a shocked, confused Harry even closer to her. I could see that his scar was white and I could see between the two a white glow from Harry and a golden glow from Hermione.

_'Say what I say,' _Hermione told me.

_'But why?' _ I asked.

_'Because I won't be able to,'_ she said sounding even more different then before. I just looked at her before nodding. Hermione then did something I thought that she would never do, she reached up and kissed Harry. He wasn't the only one that was shocked.

_'Seal away back into darkness the evil which has been released straight as and arrow files so will our power to destroy and seal evil away. To return things back to their natural state. Sure and true this power will fly.' _Hermione said and I repeated every word. At the words 'this power will fly,' Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ginny, and Ron let the power of the light weapons fly as Draco, and my power merged with the light weapons. Our power went up and mixed with Harry and Hermione's power.

"NO! XELLOSS YOU TRATIOR!" the monster yelled, Xelloss just looked at the monster and glared.

"HOW CAN THIS BE?" Voldmort yelled in surprise as the power flew towards the blacken sky and sealed the hole but in doing so there was a huge blast that sent us all in separate directions, but the spell worked. As soon as I hit the ground I could feel that something was wrong, I couldn't feel Hermione. It felt like she was just not there anymore.

_'Hermione!' _ I called to her. She lay on her back as did Harry a few feet apart from each other. There was no answer. I looked to Harry who was stirring.

"HERMIONE!" I yelled still no response. I could feel the dread filling my heart the same dread that filled my heart not even a year before, as I stood at a train station. I slowly got to my feet and headed towards Hermione and Harry. By the time I reached her side Harry and Ron also joined me.

"I don't believe it. Why didn't I see it?" I heard Lina say in the background.

"No, Hermione," Harry said as he touched her arm. There was no doubt, Hermione was dead. Harry's normal bright green eyes were now dulled and tears threaten to fall down his checks.

"A new star born to unite the powers of dark and light, only to have the inner flame extinguished," I heard someone say.

"Curse Trelawney!" Ron said.

"I STILL DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU KNEW XELLOSS AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" I heard Lina yell again.

"Amber it can't be, she, she…" Harry tried to say but I could say anything my vision was blurred by the tears in my eyes. Harry was trying now to not cry but couldn't help it as a few tears escaped down his cheeks. Ron had his hands in fists and was shaking with anger. How could we have missed the very last and most important part of Trelawney's prediction.

"Well, well it seems that the poor little mudblood didn't have the strength to carry all that power," we heard a cold heartless voice say. Harry, Ron and I turned to see Voldmort and the monster behind us.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT YOU INBREEDING GIT!" Ron, Harry and I yelled completely facing him. At that moment we didn't care that he was the most feared wizard he had made fun of Hermione, hurt lot of people and he was now going to pay for it.

"Haha, there is nothing that you three wimps can do to me." Voldmort laughed as did the monster behind him. "She was nothing, nothing at all just a stupid weak mudblood. I'm surprised that she even was able to live long enough to cast that spell."

"He killed a student of mine and is going to kill three others! Let me go," I heard Snape say. I gave a chance look and saw that he was being held back by Zelgadis, both looked ticked. I looked pass them to see an also ticked off Dumbledore and McGonagall but they were both busy with death eaters and couldn't do anything. Lina was on the ground in shock with Amelia and Gourry by her side. Filla was behind them growling at Xelloss.

"Darkness beyond twilight crimson beyond blood that flows." Harry started gritting his teeth.

"Oo…what are you going to do talk us to death. You have no wand," Voldmort laughed even more as did the monster behind him.

"Lord of darkness of the four worlds. I call upon you. Grant me all the power that you possess," I started as I turned and looked back at Voldmort and his monster.

"Buried in the flow of time is where your power grows," Harry continued the ball of red forming in his hands.

"Buried in the flow of time is where your power grows," Ron said only seconds behind Harry. I was just behind Ron and Voldmort just continued to laugh.

"I pledge myself to conquer all those who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand," Harry said with Ron and I right behind him. Ron though instead of a ball of red in his hands he had the sword of light and was casting it through it.

"Unworthy is true. You are all unworthy to stand before me. You shall all shortly join your stupid mudblood friend," Voldmort said laughing cruelly.

"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess." Harry said pausing for a moment.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING? ARE THEY CRAZY!" I heard some professors yell as Voldmort and the other monster's laughter filled the air.

"PROTECT THE SCHOOL! PROTECT THE SCHOOL! EVERY ONE PROTECT THE SCHOOL! NOW!!!!!!" Lina screamed franticly.

"This is where you rein of terror ends Morty! It is time you die and pay for the many lives that you have destroyed," Harry growled while Voldmort just laughed.

"Like I said you can do nothing to me."

"We'll see about that," I mumbled as I finished the spell. "DRAGON SLAVE!" I yelled putting every thing I had into the spell. Voldmort and the monster pulled a shield both of them were laughing.

"DRAGON SLAVE!" Ron yelled and their shield started to crack but the two just continued laughing like a pair of hyenas not realizing the danger they were in.

"DRAGON SLAVE!" Harry yelled only seconds apart from Ron and I.

"What? No this can't be," Voldmort started as the shield broke and the dragon slave took effect exploding. It was the biggest we had done so far, for mine was amplified, while Harry and Ron's were both through the most powerful light weapons and we were also ticked off which also added to the power of the magic.

"How could they?" the monster said. His last words as they were both incinerated, in the massive explosion. Once the explosion and dust settled there laid in front of us was a huge black crater, the edges of it reached Hagrid's hut and the forbidden forest. Voldmort and his monster were gone for good.

"WHO ON EARTH TAUGHT THEM THAT SPELL!" McGonagall screamed.

"Uh…Lina remind me never to piss them off," I also heard Xelloss say.

"LINA WHY DID YOU TEACH THEM SUCH A DANGEROUSNESS SPELL?" McGonagall yelled while her sister, Lina, was hiding behind Gourry.

"Hermione," I said turning around to face her motionless body. I fell to my knees Harry and Ron were next to follow. I was trying to hold back the tears but I couldn't they just were slipping out. I was also seeing my parents death again.

"Hum…my I think that we will need to rebuild the north tower," I heard Dumbledore say calmly.

"Sir," Snape said growling.

"No fear, he is gone. He couldn't and didn't survive that," Xelloss said looking at the smoldering hole that use to be Voldmort and his monster. Harry slowly gathered Hermione's body into his arms and buried his face in her shoulder rocking slowly back and forth.

"I'm confused Lina what couldn't you believe?" a professor asked.

"I couldn't believe that it wasn't Hermione! Well it was but it wasn't, it was Hermione's body but Lord of Nightmares was in control. Xelloss knew the whole time! I want to know where she found the spell for that!" Lina said glaring at Xelloss.

"Hehe now that is a secret," Xelloss said.

"But when?" Amelia's timid voice asked.

"After the first try at the spell I think," Lina said deep in thought. They kept talking but I tuned it out looking at Hermione, who was being held by Harry. I crawled to him and wrapped my arms around him and cried with him. Seconds later Ron joined us. We were a huddle mass grieving for the lost of our friend.

_'I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have let her come that day,' _ Harry was saying tears falling down his face and soaking Hermione's robes.

_'I can…it's not…I never thought…Hermione…'_ I was thinking as Ron just held us both

"I think he liked her," I hear Professor Sprout say.

"It was plain obvious the way he would watch her in potions," I heard Snape grump.

"I was wondering why Potter was blushing when she scratched him in Transfigurations the other day," McGonagall mused.

"What do you ever mean Minerva?" Snape questioned her half glaring.

"Well when Miss Granger went to answer one of my questions, apparently Mr. Potter was standing to close and she caught him with her hand sending his glasses flying across the room," McGonagall answered smiling to herself.

"Is she really dead?" suddenly a small female voice called. Ron and I looked up to see Ginny being held at the shoulders by Draco. Draco's robes were singed and his normal slicked back hair was ruffled.

"Oh I don't think you're going anywhere," Lina said glaring at the death eaters that were there and trying to escape. After Lina glared at them they froze on spot. None of us answered Ginny we didn't want to say it. It was as if we did then it would be more real then it was. I looked at Ron then we both looked to Harry his shoulders shaking as his tears wouldn't stop. I got the feeling that this was the first time that he had really cried. We just tighten our grip on Harry. Ron's eyes were filled with tears and anger. My vision blurred and I buried my head in Harry's back as more tears fell from my eyes soaking Harry's robes.

"Come, we have lots that we must do, professors take care of the death eaters. Serverus please escort Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley back to their common rooms. And please if you two will not say anything about this yet," Dumbledore said softly. I turned my head only slightly so I could breath easier and saw the professors herding the restrained death eaters into the castle. Snape was also taking Ginny and Draco back to the castle, only Lina, Xelloss, Gourry, Zelgaids, Amelia and McGonagall remained with Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, is there a problem? I heard a ruckus," Hagrid suddenly asked coming from his hut.

"Are you alright Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked and Hagrid just nodded.

"I say he is lucky! Look how close the spell was to him!" Lina exclaimed. Dumbledore just nodded and Hagrid looked towards Ron, Harry, Hermione and I. We were still in the same position and I was sure that it was hard to tell where each of us began or ended we were so tangled and huddled together.

"Is something the matter?" Hagrid asked looking directly at us. Dumbledore and McGonagall just bowed their heads sadly. "What happened?" Hagrid demanded.

"I'm afraid that Voldmort paid us one last visit and one of our dear students has paid the ultimate price, along with Voldmort," Dumbledore said gravely.

" 'Arry?" Hagrid questioned and I could hear the anger behind his voice. McGonagall shook her head.

"No, Hermione, why didn't I see it! Why I should have been able to," Lina said still going on about how Hermione had been taken over by the Lord of nightmares for a week.

"WHAT?" Hagrid yelled as I again buried my face in Harry's back fresh tears falling from my eyes. Ron tighten his grip on Harry and I. Harry was still cradling Hermione's body to him and crying as hard as ever. They talked for a long while before finally turning towards Harry, Ron and I.

"Minerva would you please escort them to a quite room. I want them kept away from the other students for now," Dumbledore said with a sad tone to his voice.

"What about Miss Granger's parents," McGonagall asked.

"I'll handle it," Dumbledore replied gravelly.

"I'm no longer needed Albus, but you know how to contact me if I'm needed," Filla said before disappearing.

"Well come you three," McGonagall said as she touched Ron on the arm. Ron and I looked too her, not wanting to move but Hagrid gently grabbed us by the shoulders standing us up before he pried Hermione's lifeless body out of Harry's grasp. He did not want to let her go, but Ron had enough brains to hold Harry back as Hagrid carried Hermione's body to the castle. Slowly we also made our way back flanked by McGonagall, Zelgadis, Lina, Xelloss, Gourry and Amelia. Our tears had dried somewhat and stopped. I was walking in the middle of Ron and Harry, both had their arms around me as I had mine around them. I think there was an unspoken fear that if we let go that person would also disappear or die. As we entered the castle there was a mass of students wondering what had happened. Thankfully Hagrid had slipped past the students with out them noticing him carrying a lifeless Hermione.

"What happened?"

"Harry are you hurt?"

"Where's Hermione?"

"Are you guys alright?" were just some of the questions thrown at us. None of us felt like talking as the tears were still falling down my checks.

"Back off," Lina said.

"Leave them be," Zelagdis said.

"Hurry along isn't it dinner time?" Amelia said but in all their effort the students didn't listen. They wanted to know what had happened and they started to crowd around us.

"If you do not clear the way and get to dinner I will start taking house points," McGonagall said.

"You wouldn't," some kid asked.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, now go," McGonagall growled and that sent the kids running. We looked at each other thankful to the teachers that they had kept the students away from us, Amelia and Zelgaids pulled back so they were behind us making sure that none of the students were following us.

"In here, it's not much but I don't think any of the students know about it," McGonagall said as she knocked on the wall. It looked solid but the moment she knocked on it and said "Courage, love and friendship live on forever." A small golden handle appeared. She grabbed it and slowly opened the door. It was a circular room, with one gigantic bed in the middle, a fire place on the right and a door on the left that I assumed led to the bathroom. The colors in the room were Gryffindor colors. The bed cover was red with an embroidered Griffin. Behind the bed there were bay windows that opened out onto a balcony. I could see the forbidden forest and a blue sky that mocked us with it's cheerful light. The sun was also starting to set mocking us even more.

"I will have some of the house elves bring you up some food," McGonagall said as Harry, Ron and I slowly walked in. We just nodded and McGonagall closed the door and left with the others.

"I can't believe it," Ron said as I sat on the bed.

"It feels like it's my fault! First my parents, then my cousin, now…" I started but couldn't finish as the tears started again.

"It's none of your fault, don't blame your self," Xelloss suddenly said appearing in front of us.

"But," we started but he shook his hand in our faces.

"Do not worry," is all he said smiling as he disappeared. Harry and Ron both joined me on the bed sitting on either side of me. Before we could despair anymore Dobby along with Winky popped into the room carrying food.

"Harry Potter sir, where your other friend? Is everything..." Dobby started but Harry quickly cut him off.

"Please Dobby, just leave the food, I'll visit later," Harry said his voice barely staying stable. Either it was the shakiness of his voice or it was just that Harry had asked him.

"Yes, sir, sorry I didn't mean to," Dobby started but Harry again stopped him.

"This just isn't the time, please," Harry said this time his voice cracked reviling the emotion that was threatening to fall from his eyes once again. This time Dobby just nodded and disappeared with Winky. We looked at the food and only Ron felt like eating, but then again when didn't he feel like eating. I just stood and walked to the windows and looked out at the sunset. I saw two imagines my parents' car flying over the cliff and Hermione laying on the ground motionless. I could also hear Alex along with Xelloss, saying don't worry it's not your fault. Suddenly someone pulled me into a hug. I didn't realize that tears were once again streaming down my face.

"This must be awful for you Amber, first you see your parents killed, face a cousin hitting on you while his father is trying to kill you, then you face your parents killer only to face Morty and lose a friend," Harry said.

"I feel worse for you, you guys knew each other longer then I have. You guys saved the world in first year, the school in second, your godfather in third, you had to face Morty in your fourth and have him kill someone in front of you only to have this year him kill your best friend," I replied.

"I say that we are all in the same boat. Hermione was all our best friend. I just really hope that the daily prophet doesn't get a hold of this story," Ron said as he joined us in a hug finally letting tears fall.

"That's all our lives need now, Rita Skidder to write some story about how there was a quartet going on and it was only destroyed by Morty killing one off," Harry snorted as we made our way to the bed and sat down on it.

"Oh come on she would have more fun with the Draco and me. I can see it now, Cousins find love at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy and Amber Lanobi pulled apart by parents find each other only to find out that they are related. But does that stop them no," I started sighing. Harry and Ron gave a strangled laugh.

"How about the Snape song, I'm sure that Rita would have loved that! Especially the time he took points from Neville because Draco was being a git," Ron said now trying not to laugh.

"How about the time Amber here fire balled the Minster of magic. Rita would have been all over that!" Harry said as he remembered it. We all laughed at that remembering some of the good times we had.

"Yeah, thanks to Hermione though we don't have to deal with that Rita cow," I said after a long time.

"I still don't believe it," Harry said as he looked away from us.

"I know," I said but Ron had a question just burning inside of him.

"Hey mate, why did she kiss you?" he asked. Harry was shocked at first then his face changed to a look of longing to pain and finally tears again.

"I don't know, maybe to release the power. I can feel it more now," Harry said as he roughly wiped the tears away and touched his scar.

We talked and tried to eat some of the food before we fell into a restless sleep. I had offered to take the floor so they could have the bed but Ron and Harry wouldn't have any of that. Eventually we all three ended up on the bed together. Ron at Harry and my feet while Harry and I had our backs to each other.


	24. little Hermione?

**Mok: I hope that you enjoy the story. Hopefully there are not to many spelling errors. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot, Amber and Alex. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kept waking up from nightmares and had a feeling that Harry was having nightmares too.

**"I stood waiting in a train station waiting for my parents, the people around me are different, Harry stood next to me as did Hermione, Ron, Alex, Draco, Ginny and Cho. Suddenly a green light flashed and my parents car exploded. I turned to find Cho choking Hermione while Both Harry, and Ron were being held by an invisible force and couldn't do anything. Suddenly a black cloaked figure appeared and killed Draco then Ginny. I was helpless and couldn't do anything but watch. I couldn't move and I saw Ron die and looked to see Hermione's lifeless body lying on the ground and Cho was now heading for a frighten and sorrowful looking Harry. 'NOOOO!' I screamed as there was yet another green flash."**__ My eyes bolted open and I looked around me. Ron was snoring at my feet, while Harry next to me had rolled over and was now facing me and had his arm resting across my shoulders. His face looked relaxed but I could see the tracks of tears on his face. 'Poor Harry,' I thought as I looked at him. After a moment I realized that the sun was just coming up. 'Well it's not like I'm going to get any more sleep, but I don't want to wake these two.' With that thought I slowly moved Harry's arm and slipped off the bed successfully, both boys were still sleeping. I walked out of the room and started walking around the deserted halls of Hogwarts. I made my way outside. Once outside I could see the after effect of the battle the day before. Next to Hagrid's hut there was a huge crater where lush green grass use to be. Other then that there wasn't much difference from before. I was sure that the students would be asking questions. I just stood there thinking of how yesterday had gone.

'_HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!_' I suddenly heard.

'_Harry Ron?_' I asked but they were still asleep.

'_Well you were the one that called upon me_,' a voice replied.

'_I was reading it! Besides it was Xelloss's fault!_' the first voice replied and it sounded familiar but I wasn't getting my hopes up yet.

'_Ahh yes Xelloss, I must say that was a nice throw_,' the second voice said.

'_Humph_.'

'_Well are you done glaring at me yet_?'

'_No, you still haven't answered me_!'

'_Why Miss Granger I thought you would have figured it out_,' the second said.

'_Hermione_!' I called.

'_Yes_,' she said then started talking to the other voice again. '_How dare you go and kiss my best friend_,'

'_Yes, but it was in your body_,' the other replied.

'_THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT_!' Hermione yelled.

'_Huh what are you talking about? I don't recall you kissing anyone,_' I asked.

'_She is talking about that cute Potter boy_,' the second voice said while I could feel Hermione glaring at the person.

'_Ahh I see. Well with two best friends that are boys I just wasn't sure_…_ Hey wait does that mean that you are_…' I started.

'_Yes_,'

'_It's the Lord of Nightmares,_' Hermione grumped.

'_Would you stop that, I'm sending you back_,' Lord of Nightmares said then added '_because I can't have you staying here and burning a hole in everything you look at_.'

'_Wait what do you mean that you are sending her back?_' I asked.

'_Exactly what I said_,' Lord of Nightmares said as she once again yelled at Hermione to stop glaring at her, while Hermione just yelled back. I was getting a headache and was hoping that Harry and Ron weren't getting any of it, '_Anyway miss, you can get Hermione over here in the bushes. And for now I'm gone_,' Lord of Nightmares said and I could feel her leave but Hermione was still yelling at her. I just looked in the bushes. At first I didn't see anything and I thought that the Lord of Nightmares was joking but a small movement caught my eye. There was a little baby, a year old to be exact sitting there still glaring at the sky.

"Hermione?" I asked as I looked at the child. It had fluffy brown hair and a brown eyes. She was wearing a dark green shirt.

'_Yes, it's me_,' Hermione grumped.

"Well it could be worse," I said as I knelt down and picked her up.

'_Just how could it be worse!_' Hermione yelled.

'You could be dead!' I replied as I wrapped her up in the blanket that she had been sitting on.

'_Uh…well that's true but now I'll…. Uh never mind_,' she said blushing slightly.

'_You never know_,' we heard Lord of Nightmares suddenly say.

"Come on Hermione we have to get you back into the castle before the rest of the place wakes up," I said as I hurried back inside. There were already a few students up and walking towards the Great Hall. I hid in the shadows and waited for them to pass before I headed back the way I had came earlier that morning. I really wasn't in the mood to try and explain why I was carrying a baby.

'_Amber, why are your eyes red? Didn't you sleep last night?_' Hermione asked me. I gave her a looked.

'_No, Hermione I was just a little upset that someone wasn't around any more,_' I told her.

'_What did something happen to…_' she started but I cut her off.

'_You Hermione! Everyone thinks you're dead. Poor Harry he's going to have a heart attack. He was crying so much and wouldn't let go of you,_' I told her.

'_Oh, but he is alright?_' she asked.

"He will be," I said as I came up to the same wall. I knocked on it and said what McGonagall said the night before, I was slightly surprised that I remembered it. "Especially now that you are alive," I said as I opened the door and walked into the room. It looked like Harry and Ron were still asleep but at a second glance I could see that they weren't, they were talking.

"Hi boys," I said smiling.

"Why are you in a good mood?" Ron asked me while Harry's gaze fell to my arms.

"Uh Amber what are you carrying?" he asked.

"Uh a surprise," I said as I walked over to them and sat in between them giving them a good view of baby Hermione.

"What? Why do you have a baby?" Ron asked.

"Because it fell out of the sky and it's not really a baby. Boys I suggest you say hello to," I started but was cut off by Harry.

"Hermione! But how!" he said shocked.

"Apparently the Lord of Nightmares likes to play jokes," I said as they looked at Hermione.

"You can say that again," Xelloss said appearing in front of us.

"You know you are going to give someone a heart attack one of these days," Ron grumped.

Xelloss just smiled before talking again. "I'll have to inform Dumbledore about this, it shall be an interesting while," he said before disappearing again. Harry and I just sighed as he did.

"Mione are you ok?" Harry asked her as he raised his hand and pushed back some of her brown curls.

'_Other then being in a year old body, yes,_' Hermione grumped.

"It's really her isn't it!" Ron said just as he fainted.

"Gee, I guess it was to much for him. Well any way here Harry," I said as I handed her to him.

"But Amber I've never held a child in my life," Harry slightly protested.

"Oh it's not that hard, here," I said putting Hermione into his arms and stood.

"Uh…but where are you going Amber?" Harry asked stiffly holding Hermione.

"To take a shower," I said disappearing into the bathroom leaving Harry with and unconscious Ron and a baby Hermione.

After a nice long shower I came back out to see Ron was now up and the two boys were talking while Harry had Hermione in his lap. He had a book also on his lap, Hermione was reading it.

"You know Hermione you might not want to do that when you are in front of anyone else," I said as I was still drying my hair with a towel. Some one had put some our clothes in the bathroom. I was only slightly shocked as this was Hogwarts and the teachers had put us there. They could have easily asked a house elf to bring us clothes.

"Yeah well at least it isn't Hogwarts; a history," Ron half complained. I just smiled at them standing in front of them. I then saw the book that she was reading.

"Hey Hermione, since when do you read my books?" I asked, kneeling down.

'_Uhh…I thought it would be a good read?_' Hermione replied blushing.

'_Well it is, but don't let those two know you're reading a romance_,' I told her smiling.

"So what book is Mione reading? She wouldn't tell me," Harry said.

"An interesting one, you guys wouldn't like it," I said not looking at them.

"I'm sorry to inform you guys but you will have to attend classes today," McGonagall said as she entered the room then added. "For some reason Dumbledore thinks you are up to it. Even though I don't agree with this."

"Yes professor, we'll be down," I said she just looked at us, not even giving the baby a second look as she walked out of the room.

'_Oh no! I won't be able to go to my class! You guys have divinations and I don't_!' Hermione said in a panic.

"You're a baby and you're worried about classes!" Ron said surprised.

'_Yes, I still need to learn_,' Hermione said.

"Well we'll worry about that later, we need to get to class," Harry said as he picked up Hermione and handed her to me.

"I can't carry Hermione and all of my stuff," I said with Hermione in my arms.

"I'll carry your books," Harry said.

"Uh Guys! Doesn't it worry you a little bit that you are carrying a baby to classes?" Ron said.

"Well a little but we can't leave her here. If she is quite then hopefully no one will notice," I said.

"McGonagall didn't," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah now come on, we need to get something to eat before we go to class," I said as I stood with Hermione in my arms. Ron and Harry quickly picked up everything and we headed out of the room. As we neared the Great Hall though I started getting second thoughts. '_Uh guys on second thought you guys get food while Hermione and I will just go to class,_' I told them. At first they just looked at me funny then nodded and walked into the Great Hall while I walked towards our first class.

'_We'll bring you some food,_' Ron said.

_'Thanks,_' I said as I stood in front of the class room.

_'So you guys got rid of Morty?'_ Hermione asked.

'_Yeah, kicked his butt. He ticked us off,_' I said.

'_How did he ticked you guys off? It wasn't because I had well uh…' _Hermione started.

_'Well partly, he started making fun of you and called you a mudblood_,' I said.

_'He did?'_ Hermione replied.

'Yeah _and we uh kind of called him an inbreeding git for that,'_ I told her smiling at the memory.

_'YOU WHAT?_' Hermione asked while I winched.

_'We called Morty an inbreeding git,'_ I said just as Seamus walked up to us.

"Amber, why weren't you in the common room last night, I wanted to talk to you," he said not noticing that I was holding a child thank goodness.

"Uh…hasn't Dumbledore said anything?" I asked.

"The only thing that Dumbledore has said is that we don't have Divinations for the rest of the year. Something happened to the class room," he said. I just looked down and silently thanked Dumbledore.

"Amber!?" Draco suddenly questioned. I looked up and past Seamus to find Draco standing there alone shocked look in his eyes.

"Draco," I replied as I looked at him. I noticed that his hands was bandaged.

"Why don't you leave her alone," Seamus asked turning towards him.

"Draco what happened?" I asked. '_yeah what happened?_' I heard Hermione ask.

"Uh…it was burned from uh," Draco said.

"From that!? But I thought that you would have gotten behind the teachers!" I said almost dropping Hermione.

'_Amber don't drop me please!'_ she said, and I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her close as she had a death grip on my robe.

"Well Weasley wouldn't move! I barely was able to but a shield up! You three were crazy!" he yelled back at me.

"Well it got the job done! Or would you rather have him still running around!" I yelled back forgetting that Seamus was there.

"No I wouldn't but still…uh Amber what are you carrying?" Draco asked while Hermione and Seamus confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Seamus asked before I could answer Draco's question. Hermione was also now wanting to know.

"Dragon slave," I said, while Hermione understood Seamus didn't.

"You are avoiding my question Amber," Draco stated dryly looking directly at me.

"Fine you want to know, this is what I'm holding," I said as I held Hermione out clearly.

"What in Merlin's beard is that!" Draco yelled.

"What do you think it is! Even you aren't that daft!" I replied, while Seamus was in shock.

"I know what it is!" Draco said as he gave Hermione's cheek a poke.

"Gee... and here I thought I would have to spell it out for you," I said just as Draco poked her again like he was trying to see if she was real. He paid for his foolishness though.

"I want to know OWCH! It bit me!" he yelled as he pulled his hand back.

_'ooo I've wanted to do that for so long. But yuck now I have to wash my mouth out,'_ Hermione said while I just laughed lightly.

"What do you expect poking it like it was a stuffed animal," Seamus said.

"You know it's not an it!" I said.

"Hey Amber here is some toast for you," Harry said coming up to me. "Sorry though I didn't bring any for…uh…" he stopped as he realized that there was a small group around him. I hadn't even notice that more then just Seamus and Draco were there.

_'It's_ _alright Harry I'm not hungry at the moment, Draco left a bad taste in my mouth,'_ Hermione told him.

'_You know we really have to find a name for her while she is a baby_,' Ron said.

"Thanks, Harry," I said as I took the toast before turning to Draco. "You deserve it Draco."

"Yeah well what did I ever do to it?" he questioned looking at his hurt finger.

"When I have an afternoon I'll tell you," I said as I slipped into the class room with Harry and Ron on my heels.

_'We need to think up an excuse for why I have this child with me. It's obviously not mine,'_ I told Harry and Ron as we sat down.

_'Hum….'_

_'I've got a name, how about Rose?'_ Ron said after we sat thinking for a minute.

_'Sounds good to me, how about you Mione?'_ Harry said.

_'I like it,'_ Hermione said.

_'Well we have that figured out, now how about a excuse,_' I said.

_'Well you could always say that is a friend of yours,'_ Ron said.

'_Oh yeah like people would believe that,'_ I said.

'_Well you could always say that it is a friends child and they asked you to watch her for a while,'_ Harry said while Ron, Hermione and I just gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"We have to think of something," I said as more students filed in.

'_Uh what about, this is what a lot of the commotion was about yesterday and Dumbledore placed her into our care,'_ I said as Flitwick walked in.

_'That will work,'_ Ron said.

'_Hopefully,'_ Harry said.

"Ahh…it's good to see you guys up," Flitwick said to us as he passed by. Class went by normally and I did as much as I could with Hermione with me who was wanting to take my wand and do the magic too.

"Miss, Lanobi, I would like to talk to you before you leave," Flitwick said as we were getting ready to leave.

"Here take her," I whisper to Ron.

"Ok," he said holding out his arms to take her but she wouldn't go. She had a death grip on me.

"Well never mind, just take my books will you?" I said after a moment Ron just nodded and said that Harry and he would wait outside for me.

"Yes Professor," I said as I walked up to Flitwick.

"Dumbledore would like to have word with you," Flitwick said as Dumbledore walked out of the shadows.

"Good morning Miss Lanobi, Xelloss has informed me of the situation and I hope that you will take good care of this little one. All of the teachers have been informed that you have a child with you and are not to bug you about it. I'm sure you have an explanation for your classmates. It is good to see you again Miss Granger and let's hope that you grow up soon, or you may have to attend Hogwarts again," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes Professor," I said and turned to leave. Dumbledore just smiled and nodded before turning and speaking with Flitwick.

"Oh yes, Miss Lanobi, as I know Miss Granger, would you please take her to her class, since you don't have Divinations. You can switch on and off with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said as I near the door. I just nodded that I would then left the room.

"Well that solves that problem," I muttered as I joined Harry and Ron outside.

"What did Flitwick want?" Ron asked.

"Flikwick didn't want anything it was Dumbledore. He knows and the teachers have been asked to leave us alone. Plus one of us is going to have to take Hermione to her class seeing that we don't have Divinations any more," I said then added. "Harry could you take Rose?"

"Yeah," Harry replied and we switched, he took Hermione/Rose, and I took his books as Ron was carrying mine. With that we headed off to our next class and barely made it. We made it all the way through the morning classes without many people asking questions but now it was lunch time and we had to eat. I again was carrying Hermione as she wouldn't go to Ron, only to Harry or me. As we walked into the great hall people were already speculating that Hermione went missing and that this was her and Harry's child. That she had it during the summer. Harry and I just groaned while Ron was laughing. _'Me have a child!!!! Just how old do they think that I am?! Come on how dense can people get,_' Hermione complained to me as we ate lunch.

"So, where is Hermione, Harry? Did she run off and leave you with your child?" some kid asked.

"No," Harry replied as it was the only thing he could reply.

"Then where is Hermione?" the kid asked. Ron, Harry and I just looked at each other then down to Hermione.

"Uh…she is sick," I finally said.

'_Yeah so sick she shrunk,_' Ron said while Hermione glared and kicked him.

"Really? Why weren't you guys in the dorms last night?" he asked.

"Well it's good to see you four feeling better. Lina would like to talk to you after classes today," Amelia said cheerfully.

"Ok," we said ignoring the other question. Amelia just nodded then walked off. We on the other hand tried to eat but found it difficult when every to seconds someone else was asking a question.

"I wonder what that crater is from, and why we don't have divinations for the rest of the year," Lavender said pouting.

"Maybe it was an accident?" Dean suggested.

"You weren't trying a new spell were you Neville?" Seamus asked. Neville just shook his head.

"Yeah an accident that really needed to happen 14 years ago," Harry said.

"Yep," Hermione, Ron and I said.

"What!?" everyone around us yelled.

"Oops," we all said while Hermione just sat there, while everyone was silent.

"I don't know how Snape but it is true," McGonagall said.

"It is finally over, if only…" Snape started but stopped as he realized that almost everyone at Gryffindor table was looking at them. He glared at everyone, which sent Gryffindor students back to their lunch.

'_I wonder if he is thinking of Hermione. He wasn't all that happy that she had died, well sort of,' _ Ron said.

_'Probably,' _ I said.

'_Snape was upset?' _ Harry and Hermione questioned. Both Ron and I nodded.

"Weird," Harry said startling Neville who was sitting next to him.

"What was weird?" Neville asked.

"Oh just something I was thinking about," Harry covered lamely. Neville took the excuse and started chatting with Dean as lunch was finishing. The rest of the day was rather uneventful well as uneventful as it could get with either Harry or I carrying a baby around. People were still wanting to know what had happened and were asking us millions of questions. A few we answered but some we just ignored.

At the moment I was taking notes for Hermione in her class while Ron and Harry were having fun with their free hour without Trelawney.

"Are you sure that Miss Granger will get these notes? It would be better if she was here," the teacher said.

"Don't worry Professor she will and she'll do her regular best," I told him as I was trying to figure out how to carry Hermione/Rose and the books that I had when Harry and Ron appeared at the door.

"Have a good hour?" I asked.

"Yep," they replied.

'_Did you enjoy class Mione?' _Harry asked.

_'Yeah it was good, and Amber takes great notes!'_ Hermione replied smiling brightly.

"Uh… Miss Lanobi will you be attending the classes for Miss Granger?"

"Well, probably half of the time Harry will do a few times with Rose," I replied as Ron picked up the books sitting on the desk.

"You know I really must say that is the quietest baby I've ever seen. Well have a good day," the professor said. Ron, Harry and I carrying Rose just nodded and walked out of the room. We had a little bit before dinner so we dropped our stuff off at the room before heading to dinner. Harry was now carrying Hermione/Rose as Ron and I walked on either side of him. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch as Hermione and I were talking about the book she had been reading earlier.


	25. The end

**Mok: I hope that you enjoy the story. Hopefully there are not to many spelling errors. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot, Amber and Alex. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days went by fast. Harry, Ron, Hermione as a baby and I were moved back into Gryffindor tower. Hermione stayed with me most of the time and for over the next few days I was more or less her mother. She would never go to Ron, so Harry and I were the only ones carrying her. Hermione's stuff lay untouched in the room as she slept with me on my bed for her own safety. Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis half yelled at us before congratulating us on a job well done on getting rid of Voldmort. They were still teaching everyone but Dumbledore had found a way to send them back at the end of the year. Dumbledore had also decided that we would need these spells so Lina and the others worked together with Kale Jinn our DADA professor. Although he wasn't teaching all the spells. He was going to take over after they left as they had also taught him. Also McGonagall had a complete spell book, with the help of Lina. Lina was still teaching me and I took Hermione/Rose with me but I still couldn't get the spell. Potions with Snape was such an eventful class as Snape was not thrilled to have a child in the class.

"If that child makes one little noise I'll take points!" he growled at us as we walked into class.

"Yes sir," Harry said who at the time had been holding her. Half way through the class though Harry handed Hermione to me so he could finish the potion we were working on.

"Now, who here knows what this potion would be used for?" Snape asked. My face suddenly had a small hand in it and I quickly pulled it down and raised my own.

_'What's that answer Hermione?' _ I asked quickly.

"Yes, Miss Lanobi," Snape said.

_'It's the only known cure for certain love potions,' _Hermione said and I repeated what she told me.

"Very good," Snape had said.

The rest of class was pretty normal other then Snape for once didn't take any house points.

It was now Friday evening and everyone was sitting in their common rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were working on homework. I had finished my homework and was talking to Ginny as Ron and Harry finished up their homework.

"Ginny I heard that you didn't move when we were facing Morty, why?" I asked her.

"I was in shock I think. My brain kept telling me to move but I couldn't get my legs to work," Ginny replied looking oddly at Rose/Hermione as she was in Harry's arms and had a look of disgust on her face.

"So Malfoy had to save your butt," I said.

"Yeah, but the shield that he put up failed at the end," Ginny explained looking back at me.

"No wonder his hands were burned and his hair was not so perfect," I said half laughing.

We talked for a while longer before I decided that I needed some sleep and Hermione well she was already asleep in Harry's arms.

"Well boys I'm going to sleep," I said standing. Harry gently picked Hermione/Rose up and handed her to me.

"Night Amber, Rose see you in the morning," Ron said not even looking up from his homework. Harry and I just shook our heads and smiled at him. _'At least he didn't call her Hermione,' _ I told Harry as I walked up the stairs to my room.

_'Yeah,'_ Harry replied and I could feel his smile.

I awoke the next morning to be looking someone in the eyes. It startled me and I almost fell out of bed. It was only Hermione but she was now bigger her hair was longer bushier, she was now a toddler.

"Rose?" I asked the shock wearing off quickly.

_'What?' _ She replied, I looked around the room quickly to find that I was the last one to be up.

"Come here," I said picking her up again and putting her in front of the mirror.

"What a nice picture," the mirror said.

"Huh?" came out of Hermione's mouth.

"You grew up in the middle of the night, a few years too at least 4 maybe 5," I said. Hermione couldn't say anything she was just shocked.

"Well come on Rose it's breakfast," I told her after a moment of her doing her best fish impression.

Five minutes later I walked down the stairs with Hermione, who was now wearing some of my clothing that I shrunk to her size, bounding down behind me.

"Yeah! Are you going to let me answer questions now?" she asked me.

"I don't know Hermione, not in Snape's class that's for sure. I'm sure that McGonagall would wonder how you know so much," I started as I finally reached the common room.

"Hey Amber where's Rose?" Harry asked looking at me from the couch.

"I'm right here!" Hermione said popping up next to Harry on the couch. He nearly fell of the couch, causing Hermione and me to laugh. Hermione was still giggling as I finally stopped laughing. She had way to much energy.

"She grew a little last night," I said.

"We noticed," Ron said dryly. I smiled at Ron as Harry and Hermione/Rose started talking before we headed down to breakfast.

We didn't turn many heads that morning, but on Monday at class we sure did. Hermione/Rose either sat in my or Harry's lap and one time answered a question that McGonagall had asked. McGonagall had asked Harry for the answer and Hermione/Rose was sitting in his lap answered for him. McGonagall asked why such a young one would know the answer and Harry being quick for once said that he had whispered the answer to her as that's why McGonagall had picked on him in the first place. Thankfully McGonagall took this explanation and continued with the lesson. Hermione/Rose didn't answer any more questions after that.

It had a been one week since that fateful day, Hermione and I were sitting out under a tree soaking up the sun's rays. The black charred crater had been taken care of by Hagrid and a few other teachers, it was now a fast growing multi-culture garden surrounding a pond. Hagrid said it was in memory of Hermione. Harry, Ron, and I just nodded and told him that Hermione loved it. As she did. I had been taking a few pictures of it and the surrounding area for a while before resting. I started to fall asleep and was almost there when I heard Hermione scream and felt pain in my wrist. I looked around trying to find her but I couldn't see was nowhere near me. I again hear a child scream. I looked to where the scream came from. I could barely see her, but I could see who was holding her. I knew that black hair female anywhere.

"HEY CHANG PUT ROSE DONW NOW!" I screamed as I ran for her.

"I just wanted to play." Cho questioned. _'Harry! Ron!'_ I called for them as I ran towards Cho and Hermione.

"Let go of Rose now," I said as I came up to them. Cho was holding Hermione by the wrist and Hermione was fighting against her. "As you have noticed Cho she doesn't want to play with you, now let go of her."

"Yes Chang let go of her now," Harry's voice came from behind me.

"What ever," Cho said as she roughly let go of Hermione. Hermione stumbled before running to Harry and me. Harry gathered her up into his arms before addressing Cho again.

"I told you before to leave my friends and me alone," he said.

"Oh and that _child_ is your friend," Cho sneered.

"Yes she is," Harry said.

"You know age in friendship knows no bounds," I said.

"What ever," Cho said as she turned and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Hermione replied hugging Harry around the neck. I just looked at the two for a second before I pulled my camera which was around my neck still and took a picture.

"You didn't," Harry said as he and Hermione/Rose looked at me, her arms still around his neck.

"I did," I said before running up to the castle.

"Amber Lanobi I demand that you give me that picture!" Harry yelled as he came after me still carrying Hermione/Rose.

"Nope," I said running inside laughing. Inside and as I was miles from Harry as he was carrying Hermione/Rose I spotted Collin Creeve.

"Hey Collin can you do me a favor," I asked out of breath.

"Sure," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Here take this camera, hide it don't let Harry or Rose get their hands on it, and can you develop the film?" I asked quickly holding out the camera.

"Yeah sure," he said smiling taking the camera and hid it with in his school bag. "I'll have the pictures tonight," he said smiling before running off to do what I asked and not a moment to soon as Harry and Rose/Hermione came running in.

"Where is the camera?" Harry asked.

"What camera," I asked innocently they both looked at me not believing me. I just smiled and was saved by Ron and Dean coming around the corner.

"Hey guys," Ron said walking up to Harry, Hermione/Rose and me.

"Hi," I replied safe from Harry and Hermione's wrath for the moment.

Later that night as Ron, Harry, Hermione/Rose and I sat in the common room. Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's chess while Hermione/Rose and I were reading. Collin came running up to me smiling brightly with pictures in his hands.

"Amber here you go," he said handing the pictures to me then whispered in my ear. "here are the negatives too and I didn't keep any." I just smiled taking the pictures.

"Thanks Collin," I said as I started looking at the pictures. Most were of the area around Hogwarts but there were a few of Hermione and Harry. Some as a baby and toddler one before the day which was really cute. Both Hermione and Harry were sitting on the couch working on some homework assignment. The picture I had taken that day was cute, all you could see was the back of Hermione's head with Harry's hand wrapped around it and Harry's face which was mostly buried in Hermione's hair.

"Hey what'cha got Amber?" Ron asked walking up to me, I didn't say anything but just smiled as I showed them to him. "Cool pictures." Ron said.

"WHAT!" Harry said as Hermione who was closer was already trying to get her hands on the pictures.

"Oh nothing!" I said as I grabbed the pictures.

"Come on give them to me!" Harry said.

"No, Harry. I won't in a few years you will want these pictures. Besides no one but Ron, I and Collin will see them," I said.

"Collin! He…." Harry started but I stopped him.

"No I have both the copies and negatives so don't worry. Besides do you think that I would be that stupid to send such things to the newspaper?"

"Yeah they would be wanting more then just those photos," Ron said from behind me. "Beside Harry they are really cute pictures."

"Can I at least see them?" he asked. I just smiled and let both Harry and Hermione see the pictures.

Two days after the encounter with Cho a rumor spread through Hogwarts that Hermione was dead. How anyone found that out was a mystery to all of us.

"But I'm not," Hermione/Rose said under her breath.

_'We know Hermione,' _ I told her just as Neville came up to us talking about this rumor. The only ones that didn't seam to even notice or say anything about this rumor was Draco, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Rose and myself.

"Amber looks like you have a shadow," Draco said to me teasingly one afternoon as I was heading outside with Hermione/Rose.

"Rose has been around for a while Draco why comment on it now?" I asked confused as was Hermione/Rose. Draco looked at me like I was a blind bat. He shook his head at me before walking up to me. "Not Rose, I was talking about a Gryffindor boy that seems to be quite taken with you." I looked at him for a moment before quickly glancing behind me. The only Gryffindor boy that was even close by was Seamus.

"Oh," was all I could say. Hermione just giggled.

"You find that funny don't you?" Draco said kneeling addressing Rose directly. Hermione shut up quickly. Hermione just nodded scared but Draco smiled at her and said. "You know what's funnier?" Hermione shook her head. "Your dear friend here is blind to it and he is to frightened to do anything because of me."

"That's true," Hermione said smiling back at him. Draco just chuckled a little then stood looked at me one more time then waved bye as he walked towards the Great Hall.

_'You know Hermione he has really changed,' _ I told her.

_'That he has, and you do have a shadow,' _ Hermione replied smiling.

"Oh yeah must do something about that," I said as I turned and headed directly for Seamus with Hermione running to keep up with me.

"Hello Seamus," I said to him.

"Uh…Hi Amber," he stuttered out.

"Did you want to join me outside?" I asked.

"Uh…no! I just was heading for the library," he said lamely as he headed in the opposite direction of the library.

"Seamus," I called to him.

"Yeah," he said still shaky.

"The library is that way," I said pointing to my right.

"Oh yeah right just yeah thanks," he said stumbling yet again over his words.

As he came pass me again I told him, "Maybe you will find a book in there on how to ask girls out." He froze in his tracks and I just continued my way outside with Hermione.

"Do you think he will get the courage to ask you?" Hermione asked me as we walked around the creator garden.

"Don't know, don't even know what I would say to him. I wouldn't turn him down but I don't know if I would really want to date him." I told her.

"I thought we'd find you here," a new voice called to Hermione and I cutting off what Hermione would have said. We both turned to not only see Ron and Harry but also Alex. "It's also good to hear that you still give any guy a chance," Alex said smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him.

"School let out early, because someone accidentally blew up the potion, charm and divination section," Alex replied.

"Did you have to take exams?" I asked.

"I did, a few others opted to take them home and have them owled to Mr. Kenobi by the end of this week," Alex said.

"Dumbledore caught Harry and I in the Great Hall this morning," Ron started.

"He wanted us to meet Alex at the station in Hogesmead, to surprise you," Harry finished.

"Wanted to come see how my best friend was fairing," Alex said smiling.

"And you got permission from Dumbledore to come, thanks bud," I said smiling hugging him tighter.

"By the way who is this little one?" he asked after we let go of each other.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said.

"Huh?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"We can explain," Harry said as he went into what had happened in the past week. By the time we had explained everything to Alex it was dinner time.

"You know Amber, Aden and the others have been asking about you," Alex said as we sat down for dinner.

"I know, I was hoping to go back for a visit this summer. What are you guys going to do this summer?" I replied.

"I really don't know," Harry replied.

"Why don't you all come back to America with Amber? I'll probably go with Amber when she goes," Alex asked.

"That's an idea, that way you wouldn't have to deal with the Drusleys_,_" I added and Harry smiled at that thought.

"I'd have to ask mum," Ron said but looked thrilled.

_'I'd have to ask my parents…that is if I'm not still a child,'_ Hermione told me and I just smiled.

"I'd have to talk to Dumbledore about it," Harry finally said.

"Mr. Potter, Dumbledore would like to speak to you after dinner," Zelgadis said in his ever calm voice. Harry just nodded.

Later that night Hermione/Rose, Ron, Alex and I were all sitting in the common room talking and waiting for Harry to come back from talking to Dumbledore. Ron had sent an owl to his parents asking about the summer as Alex and I were talking about where and what we would do for the summer. Alex's father would be willing to take us all in, but we could go to my place or one of them. I inherited all that my parents had which was quite a bit. Although I still couldn't touch any of it, but Alex lived close by and his father would be willing to keep an eye on us.

"Amber he is glaring at me again," Alex said once Seamus walked into the room. I just looked up at Seamus who immediately looked away.

_'The shadow strikes again,' _Hermione teased.

"Yeah," I said then said to Alex, "He has taken to following me around, but he won't do anything."

"Well don't worry to much about just wait till he does something," Alex said putting his hand on my shoulder, receiving another glare from Seamus as he went up to the dormitories.

"Honestly he is just a silly boy," I said.

"Yeah especially if he doesn't do anything," Alex said hugging me. I didn't say anything just hugged him back before going back to working on summer activities.

"Don't worry about anything," Alex said as the portrait opened. Harry along with a big black shaggy dog following behind him that I had seen a few times once on Halloween and when it brought the fifth weapon to Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said.

"What did Dumbledore want?" I asked.

"He wanted to give me some good news which will probably be all over the school tomorrow but," Harry started as the black dog changed into Sirius Black. Alex pulled back behind me while Ron and I just smiled.

"Dose this mean what I think?" Hermione/Rose asked smiling.

"Yep! I never have to see the Drusley again!" Harry all but shouted grinning like crazy as was Sirius. Hermione jumped off the couch and ran to Harry who caught her and picked her up pulling her into a hug.

"I don't mean to be the one out of the loop, heaven knows I've spend way to long out of the loop so far, but who is this?" Sirius asked pointing to Hermione.

"You promise not to tell anyone else?" I asked and Sirius nodded.

"This is Hermione," Harry said still holding her.

"What, but I thought that she had been killed."

"That's what we thought but nope," I said as Ron and Harry gave a quick explanation, second one that day, of what had happened.

"Oh yeah Sirius Alex and Amber have invited Ron, Hermione and I to America for the summer can I go?" Harry asked as we were all sitting around the common room. Harry, Ron, Sirius and Hermione on the couch while Alex and I were sharing one of the large overstuffed chairs.

"Well seeing that I don't have a place yet, I don't see why not," Sirius said.

"People still giving you a hard time?" Ron asked.

"A little bit but I wouldn't worry about it. It's time for celebrations," he said.

"But Dumbledore hasn't told any one at the ministry of what has happened," Harry said.

"Yeah I wondered about that, when I asked him about he said he is waiting for the right moment," Sirius informed them.

We spent a little longer talking before all going to bed and Sirius headed back to Hogesmade. Alex was staying in the boys' dormitories again during his stay. Harry was right the next day the news of Sirius Black being freed and pardoned by the ministry of magic. This time Alex just stayed mostly in the Gryffindor common room or outside on the grounds while Harry, Ron, Hermione/Rose and I were in class. The days were going by fast and Cho only bugged Hermione once again but was caught by a teacher. Ron got a response from his parents saying that it was ok for him to go to America with us.

"Rose are you feeling ok?" Harry asked as we headed towards dinner. Rose had been cold all day and wasn't looking very well. It had been two weeks now since the complete defeat of Voldmort.

"I'm alright, just tired," Hermione/Rose said as we sat down for dinner.

Later that night in the common room Hermione/Rose was wrapped up in a blanket and one of my oversized jumpers sitting next to Harry who was studying for our potions finale. Ron and I were also studying for the same test Alex was reading a book and was sitting in front of me as I was in one chair and Ron was in the other. Suddenly there was a thud as Ron's potion text book fell to the floor singling that he was asleep. Harry and I just smiled at each other while Hermione was also asleep half in Harry's lap. After another hour of study Alex grabbed my foot.

"What?" I asked softly. Alex didn't say anything as he just pointed to the couch. Harry was now asleep one arm around Hermione/Rose while the other was losing it's grip on the book.

I just looked at Alex and he understood, to grab the book as I stood to get a blanket for them. As I grabbed the blanket Alex caught the book just as it started to fall.

"Nice catch," I said smiling wrapping the blanket around Hermione and Harry.

"Thanks," Alex replied smiling back as he placed the book on the floor. I grabbed two more blankets then returned to my seat to study some more. I handed Alex one blanket before wrapping myself up in the other one.

_"This shall be more entertaining then Lina and Gorry,"_ I heard something say as I was half asleep but I was so tired that I didn't think anything of it.

"WHAT THE!!!!!!!!!!"

"I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS DEAD!!!!"

"HERMIONE, HARRY!!!!!!

Woke me up the next morning, in fact I wouldn't have been surprised if had woken up the whole school. Ron fell out of his chair and started yelling at his sister as I opened my eyes I saw the couch and two very startled and bright red teens. Hermione was now full grown and only in my jumper, and a blanket were covering her.

"Ron shut up!" I yelled as he turned to look at me his eyes stopped at the couch.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled. Alex just looked at me with sleep in his eyes and looked like he had a sore neck from sleeping on the floor.

"What's going on here! I thought that she was dead!" Ginny said bringing my attention to who had woke us up. Lavender, Ginny, Dean and Neville were standing to the side of the couch all were shocked and wonder what was going on.

"She wasn't, she just well….how do you explain," Ron said.

"You remember Professor Lina talking about Lord of nightmares?" I asked Ginny. Ginny nodded and I continued. "Well Lord of Nightmares decided to let Hermione come back, but as a child."

"You mean that baby/toddler Rose was Hermione?" Dean asked. As Harry and Hermione finally came out of their shock.

"Yes," we all said.

I was about to say more when McGonagall came walking into the common room.

"Dumbledore would, Miss Granger?" McGonagall said startled.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione replied clutching the blanket around herself like it was life it's self.

"How, when" McGonagall was at a lost for words so Xelloss, who is going to give someone a heart attack someday, popped up and answered for her.

"Lord of Nightmares, I'm sure you know about her Luna," Xelloss said smiling.

McGonagall's face darken before she spoke. "Yes but I thought that after her body had disappeared. Wait she was the child," McGonagall said finally putting everything together.

It didn't take long before everyone was out of the common room and McGonagall told Harry, Ron, Hermione and I that Dumbledore wanted to speak to us after breakfast. Hermione blankets and all headed up to the girls room with me on her tail to get changed as did Harry, Ron and Alex to their room. The five of us, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex and I were the last ones in for breakfast that morning. As we arrived in the Great hall it went silent and Dumbledore took this opportunity and stood to address the school.

"Students, teachers I would like to announce to you the recovery of Miss Hermione Granger who had been thought to perish two weeks ago. I would also like to announce that Voldmort has been completely defeated by Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Amber Lanobi, Mr. Ron Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter with the help of Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Ginny Weasley. Our world is once more safe thanks to them." Dumbledore said raising his cup to us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a lady standing next to the wall. She was wearing huge glasses and looked to be a reporter. I didn't think anything of it as we sat down while everyone was cheering glad that the threat of Voldmort was finally gone.

"And as a treat Saturday night there will be a dance for everyone but only fourth year and up will be allowed to stay up past 10," Dumbledore said sitting down. Now the great hall was a buzz with this new news. It was only a few days away.

"Amber," Alex said next to me.

"Yeah?" I replied looking at him.

"Uh since I really don't want to go alone and you are the only…" Alex trailed off.

"Of course Alex wouldn't leave my best friend alone," I replied as I went back to my breakfast and was inside relived that I didn't have to worry about it. I looked over to Ron who was being pounced by Private and Lavender. I just inwardly laughed and looked to Hermione and Harry who were next to me.

"Would you like to go with me to the ball as friends?" Harry asked quietly so no one else would hear.

"Sure," Hermione whispered back.

After breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and I headed up to Dumbledore's office. He spoke to Ginny and Draco first and let them head for class before talking to us. Ginny and Draco were smiling as they walked out. Ginny gave Ron a wink before bounding down the stairs while Draco stopped to talk to me for a second. Ron, Harry and Hermione were already heading in.

"Get rid of your shadow yet?" he asked.

"Nope not at all," I answered.

"Silly boy," he said shaking his head as he headed down the stairs and I walked into the office where they were waiting.

"Now as I told Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley the ministry of magic would like to thank you. This doesn't come from Fudge who at the moment is being…removed from office," Dumbledore started.

"Who is taking over?" Ron asked.

"That I do not know, but any ways the ministry of magic has deposited into your Gringotts bank accounts the reward."

"But I don't have an account," Both Hermione and I said.

"Miss Granger you do now, and Miss Lanobi yours has been placed with your inheritance," Dumbledore explained smiling.

"But why us there are many who," Harry started but Dumbledore stopped him by raising his hand.

"Yes there are many who were affect by Voldmort but few stood up to him as you guys did," Dumbledore explained while Ron was just in shock. Dumbledore then handed Harry a note for class and a key to Hermione. "But also you must know that you will not be able to touch any of this money till you are 18," Dumbledore said as we started to leave. "Miss Lanobi I need to speak with you a moment longer." I nodded and stayed where I was as Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked out the door.

"Miss Lanobi, Remus Lupin wanted me to tell you that he has talked to your aunt and uncle and told them what has happened here," Dumbledore said once the door was shut.

"Oh boy, what did they say?" I replied sitting back down dreading what he was going to say.

"They were proud of you, they also now are more relaxed once they heard that Luicaus Malfoy can no longer harm them."

"Is that why they were reluctant to take me in. They were afraid of Malfoy?" I asked a little confused and shocked.

"Yes."

"That would explain why they didn't want me to leave the house this summer, it also explains why they didn't want me to say anything," I said thinking back to my summer.

"Yes, now your aunt and uncle will meet you at the train station at King Cross but they are no longer your legal guardian. Although they would like you to remain in contact with them." It took me a moment to let this news sink into my head.

"Sir, then who is my guardian?" I asked after a moment.

"Reamus Lupin that is if you don't mind," Dumbledore said smiling. My brain was doing flip flops. Reamus was now my legal guardian and my aunt and uncle were meeting me at the train station.

"I don't mind sir, this is good news," I said finally getting my voice to work again.

"I thought so, now if I'm not mistaken classes are about to start," Dumbledore said smiling. I just nodded and thanked him before hurrying off to class.

The first time I was able to talk to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alex was at lunch but Lina dragged Hermione and I off before we could talk to work on the Ranga blade. She wanted us to learn it before she was sent back that weekend. By the end of lunch Hermione had it down pat and could do it but I was still have trouble but Lina thought that it would come eventually.

"So Amber what did Dumbledore want this morning?" Ron asked me as he watched some girl walking pass before turning back to me and continuing to eat dinner.

"It was good news, about my aunt and uncle," I said getting Hermione, Harry and Alex's attention too.

"Really what?" Hermione asked.

"Well first of all, the real reason that they didn't want me this summer was because of Luciaus Malfoy, but now that he uh isn't a threat any more they don't mind. Although I have a new legal guardian," I said.

"Who? Not Malfoy's mother?" Harry asked with a look of discus on his face.

"Oh heavens no!" I said laughing lightly.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Lupin," I said smiling brightly.

"Cool!" Harry and Ron said.

"But what about…" Hermione started.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, it will get worked out. Plus he has that potion, and leaves animals alone most of the time," I said and all but Alex understood what I was talking about. He looked at me wondering, so I whispered to him, "I'm animags, silver fox."

"Always knew you would do that," he replied back to me smiling.

The rest of the week was normal with final exams. Everyone was shocked about Hermione and Voldmort. Hermione's parents had been told what had happened and how Hermione spent the last two weeks as a child. They were shocked but glad that she was ok and in good hands. They sent Harry, Ron and I a thank you letter for taking care of Hermione. Next the Daily Prophet had a hay day with the news of not only the defeat of Voldmort but of what we had called him "An inbreeding git". They also told of how Cornelius Fudge had been sacked as minister of magic and replaced by someone that I didn't know. I had sent an owl to Remus and to my aunt and uncle talking about this and that and asking if I could go to America for the summer. I received the letter from my aunt and uncle and they said that they didn't mind and that they wondered if it was alright with me if they came to visit. I wrote and told them that it was fine with me. I hadn't heard anything from Remus and was beginning to wonder if he had gotten it when on Friday evening I was outside with Alex, Ron, Hermione and Harry watching the sunset as two figures came towards us. It was Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius, Remus!" we called to them.

"Hi guys, doing well?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah,"

"How did your finals go?" Remus asked. Hermione and I smiled while Harry and Ron just groaned.

"That well," Sirius said smiling sitting down along with Remus. We spent the next hour talking.

"Remus you never replied to my letter," I said finally.

"I know I didn't, I was a little busy with Sirius, but I don't mind if you go to America for the summer," Remus said.

"Yah!" we cheered.

"But do you have any one watching over you and how are you getting there?" Remus asked.

"My father is going to watch over us and I've already got the plane tickets as the ministry of magic was kind enough to donate the money for them," Alex said smiling.

"When were you going to tell us that?" I asked.

"Uhh….right before we left," he said shyly.

"Alex," I half yelled, causing the rest to laugh.

The next morning Hogwarts said good-bye to Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis at breakfast.

"Don't forget what we have taught you," Lina told us half glaring at us.

"We won't," Harry said while we were all smiling.

"Watch out for Xelloss," Zelgadis added.

"Defiantly," Hermione and I said as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"I'm going to miss them,"Ron said, while the rest of us agreed.

We all headed to Hogesmade soon after that most of the other girls were buying dresses or something for the ball that night. Alex and I were telling Harry about the town that was near by our school, which wasn't a wizarding village. About midday Hermione and I headed to the book store while Harry, Alex, and Ron went to the Zokkes joke shop.

_"I do hope those boys aren't planning anything tonight,"_ Hermione said.

_"Oh come on Hermione let them have a little fun," _I replied as I was looking at the new fiction books.

_"Well as long we aren't involved in it." _Hermione replied and I just smiled as we continued looking at the books.

Soon though we were back at Hogwarts getting ready for the dance. Lavender Praivate and a few other of the girls were running around getting ready. Hermione and I just looked at them and were trying not to giggle. Hermione was wearing a long full black skirt and an emerald peasant shirt. While I was wearing a dark blue renaissance dress, a full skirt with the top laced up and it also had an inlay of dark purple velvet. The sleeves were bell sleeves where they flared out at the wrist. I was doing Hermione's hair. I had braided two small braids on each side of her face then pulled them back pinning them together with a lily hair clip. My own hair was just hanging down my back and both of us decided that we weren't going to put on make-up, except for a little lip gloss. Once we were done we watched the others franticly trying to get ready, this time we couldn't hold our laughter in and started laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Prviate questioned glaring at us. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with her hair up in a towel and had two bottles in one hand and make-up in the other.

"Nothing," we both said standing smiling.

"Sure," Prviate said glaring at us.

"Just ignore them, besides I bet that they didn't even get dates tonight. I mean seriously who would want to go with those ugly bookworms," Lavender said.

"Well I rather be a bookworm then a stupid idiot that barely passes classes," I replied as I pulled Hermione out of the room.

_"That was so mean!"_ Hermione said once we were heading down the stairs.

_"I know," _ I replied, then added. _"What did we ever do to her?"_

"Well look at that the two prettiest girls of Hogwarts have arrived," I heard Alex say as Hermione and I stepped into the common room. Both Hermione and I turned our heads to see who he was talking about but no one was behind us.

"He is speaking about you two," Ron said causing Hermione and I to blush.

"What did we ever do to get best friends like you?" I asked looking them over. Harry was wearing black slacks and an emerald green collared shirt that brought out his eyes and was a perfect match with Hermione. Ron was wearing black slacks and a blue shirt, while Alex was wearing tight black pants and a sliver under shirt and a dark blue almost vest like over top with a belt around his middle.

"That is the question we should be asking," Harry said, and we just all smiled.

"So is Lavender ready?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione and I said, while Ron just sighed and said something about women taking forever.

"We didn't take forever," I told him and he just looked at me and smiled.

"Well do you want us to wait with you Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nah why don't you guys go on, I'll meet you there," Ron said as he began to all but shove the four of us out of the common room.

"Alright, we get the point we'll see you down there," Alex said smiling while the rest of us were laughing.

When we arrived at the Great Hall a lot of students were already there waiting to eat. The Great Hall was simply decorated and had small tables that surrounded a dance floor in the middle. It wasn't long after we had sat down that Ron, with Lavender in tow came in. Once he spotted us he headed for our table, Lavender's smile disappeared once she saw Hermione and I.

"Humph what couldn't get Malfoy so you went with him?" Lavender said to me as she sat down, causing Ron, Harry and Alex to wonder what was going on.

"Now Lavender why would I want to go with my cousin?" I replied and Lavender's eyes just narrowed. Lavender was about to say something when Dumbledore started speaking.

"As this is a celebration for the defeat of Voldmort, I would like to raise my glass to those who brought him down and helped. Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Miss Ginny Weasley for their help," Dumbledore said and everyone clapped, while Draco and Ginny just smiled. "Next to Miss Hermione Granger, for her bravery and help in facing an unseen path." Again the Great Hall was filled with shouts and clapping, Hermione just turned red while smiling. "And lastly but not least to Mr. Ronald Weasley, Amber Lanobi and Harry Potter for destroying Voldmort and restoring peace to us once again." Dumbledore finished and an earsplitting cheers, screams and clapping went up. It was so loud I thought those in Hogesmade could hear it.

Once it quieted down we began to order and eat dinner. All through the dinner, Lavender glared at Hermione and I while she was flirting with not only Ron but also Harry. I watched this as we waited for dessert to arrive and I heard Alex sigh next to me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Oh just Lavender," he said and I understood.

After dessert the tables disappeared making a bigger dance floor. Once the music started it wasn't long before couples were on the dance floor dancing away. The music was a mix of muggle and wizarding.

"Shesh can't Lavender just back off," Harry complained as we were sitting by the wall and Lavender was off getting drinks.

"What I want to know is why she called us…" Hermione trailed off as Harry and Ron both turned facing Hermione.

"Called you what?" Ron asked.

Hermione and I were silent for a moment before Alex poked me in the ribs telling me to tell. "Lavender called us ugly bookworms, and that who would want to date us," I sighed.

"WHAT?" all three said.

"Shh….it's no big deal, besides here she comes," Hermione said. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and in that second they came to a decision.

_"Lavender is jealous," _They both said, we just gave them a smile. Once Lavender arrived Alex grabbed my hand pulling me up to follow him.

"Later," I said as we started for the punch table.

"I would watch out for her," Alex said.

"I will," I said just as the song 'Sing, sing, sing with a swing,' came on. Alex and I both broke into huge smiled as we started to swing to one of our favorite songs. After a minute I finally realized that we were the only ones dancing as the rest had stopped to watch us.

"Shall we put on a show?" Alex asked his eyes twinkling as he pulled me in close for a second. I just smiled and nodded. We started to do more and more complex moves gaining cheers form the crowd. As the song came to an end we did a double spin, then a banana peal, another double spin before doing the octopus into another spin then ending in the cuddle, which was were my back was against Alex's chest and his arms were around my waist, on the last beat of the song. Cheers went up all around us.

"I haven't seen dancing like that in years," Dumbledore said smiling, we just returned the smile as we both made our way through the crowd to an astonished Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"That was…" Harry started but couldn't find his words.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said smiling.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked smiling brightly.

"Our parents," Alex said.

"Yep that and muggle studies class which is for some odd reason required in the states," I said.

"Really?" Ron questioned. Alex and I just nodded as a slow song came on.

"Uh, Hermione may I have this dance?" Neville asked timidly.

"Sure you don't mind do you Harry?" Hermione asked turning to Harry.

"Nope," Harry replied smiling. Hermione and Neville went off.

"Where is Lavender?" I asked.

"Don't know and don't care," Ron answered then added before I could ask why, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," I said taking his outstretched hand and headed for the dance floor. I turned and looked at Alex and Harry who were talking brightly.

I asked Ron about Lavender and he said that she started to bad mouth Hermione so he told her to knock it off but she wouldn't. Lavender started yelling at Ron before finally walking away, in which Ron really didn't care where she went. "If someone can't treat my best friends nicely then why bother with them." He had said.

As the night went on the younger students were shuffled out at ten and the older students continued to dance and party late into the night. I ended up dancing with Neville, Dean, Justin, Seamus, Gorge, Fred, Harry and Alex. Hermione also ended up dancing with Dean, Ron, Justin, Gorge, Fred, some boys from Ravenclaw, Alex and Harry. Harry, Ron, Alex, Hermione and I were relaxing when Draco walked up to us, I had noticed earlier in the night that he had danced with Ginny. I don't think Ron saw it though.

"Yes?" Harry and Ron asked.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to bug you guys. I just wanted to ask my cousin to one dance so I can talk to her."

"Sure Draco," I said standing. Together we walked out onto the dance floor.

"What did you want to talk about Draco?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you that, I'm sorry about earlier this year," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I mean when I was hitting on you and being to daft to take the hint. Plus I may still not like muggles or muggleborns but they aren't as bad as I thought."

"Really? You do realize that you are going against what your father taught you," I said.

Draco snorted. "Taught me yeah, but didn't your father also do the same?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied shrugging my shoulders. We talked until the dance finished.

"What did he want?" Ron asked sourly.

"To apologies for being such a prat," I said.

"Just being a prat?" Harry asked and I just nodded smiling.

"Well I'm exhausted I'm going to go to bed," I said.

"I'm coming with you, see you boys later," Hermione said as she stood joining me.

"Later," the three chimed as we left.

The last two days of the year were relaxed and full of laughter, and we all passed yeah even the dunder heads Crabbe and Golye. Gryffindor once again won the house cup, by only five points ahead of Slytherin. Soon though Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex and I were talking, playing games and having fun on the Hogwarts express which was speeding us back to the muggle world and into a summer that would prove interesting for us all.


End file.
